Be careful what you wish for Sam Winchester
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Sam Winchester has always wanted a "normal" life. When his wish comes true, will it be everything that he hoped it would be? Sam is around 12 and dean is about 16. Warnings: Will contain spanking of a minor and child abuse in some chapters. If you don't like that, skip this. I don't own any of these characters, I just brought them out to play.
1. Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for Sam Winchester!

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, get your ass in here." Those were the words that were echoing in his head as he leaned against the car window headed anywhere but there. There was Galveston Texas. One of ten most haunted cities in America and where his dad had gotten wind of yet another hunt. His dad Jonathan Eric Winchester was a hunter. He hunted the supernatural. Things like werewolves, vampires, spirits, demons, and other creatures people often think are myths. Sam's mother was killed by a demon when he was 6 months old. She was hung on the ceiling of his nursery and then it caught on fire. Sam was scooped out of his crib and given to his big brother Dean Eric Winchester, 4, to carry to safety. His dad was now hell bent on killing the demon that killed his mom.

Sam hated the supernatural more than anything! All he wanted was a normal life. He wanted to live in one place and go to one school. He wanted friends that he could grow up with and he wanted to go to sleepovers and birthday parties. The "apple pie" life as his brother called it.

But what he got was life in motel after motel. And he got to go to so many schools that he barely learned the teacher's names let alone made any friends before dad said things like, "Pack it up boys we leave in an hour." Hell, he wasn't allowed many toys or books. They each got a duffle bag that held their clothes and personal items. When they were younger they shared a box for other things like games and toys. He also got training with weapons, like guns, bow and arrows, knives, and even hand to hand combat. He had miles to run, sit-ups to do and it was all timed. He needed to improve with lessons or he had to keep it up until he reached his dad's goals. To his dad, all of this took priority over his education. It didn't matter that Sam liked school or that he was good at it. If training was scheduled, training would get done or punishment would be handed out then training would still get done. When it came to the supernatural Sam was getting more and more rebellious towards his father's orders and training. Dean tried to make training fun, but when it came down to it, it was done one way or another. Dad and Dean would see to it.

Sam had run away before but never got too far before he was picked up by dad. He was then lectured, spanked, grounded and given extra training and chores. All of the things Sam hated the most. The three things his dad demanded were respect, honesty and obedience without question. He was to be addressed as sir and the boys did not question his rules. If he told him or Dean to do something they had better do it immediately or their asses would suffer the consequences. Depending on the infraction, this could be a few well-placed swats, a get your attention spanking or a full out bare-assed whipping. The first 2 were given over your clothes with dad's big calloused hand. The last type could be given with the hand, hair brush, paddle, belt, switch, or whatever else dad thought was appropriate. What he used depended on how bad dad felt the infraction was. The last time Sam ran away, he managed to elude his dad and Dean for 3 days. Sam had gotten his first taste of dad's paddle that day. That straightened Sam up. For 1 ½ years he didn't even think of running away. But here lately Sam had been itchy. Some bug has crawled up his back and he was angry at the world. Right now he hated his dad and all that he stood for and he let him know it.

Sam closed his eyes put his cheek against the cold window and remembered last night and this morning…

**I know this chapter is short. I promise they all won't be. This is my first fiction. I have written one poem but this is my first story, so please leave comments. Thank you again to TRUMAN'S SHELL for taking time out of her very busy life to beta for me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, get your ass in here." John Winchester yelled at his youngest son.

Sam reluctantly got up and went into the kitchen and responded, "Yes sir."

"What did I tell you to do yesterday morning when I went out to get food?" Dad inquired.

"Umm….. beats me." Sam squawked.

John wasted no time is grabbing Sam's arm, turning him to the side and giving him 10 hard assed swats. This made Sam's blood boil. He was just looking for someone to take his anger out on. But, he couldn't have picked a worse subject.

"Want to try that again son?" John asked but Sam knew that was a statement not a question. But, when Sam gets in moods like this there is no common sense left inside him. No sense of self preservation. This being said, Sam yelled, "Since you asked it as a question, like I have a choice, then no I don't want to try it again."

John was sitting on a chair with Sam over his knee spanking his ass before Sam even registered what was happening. John had enough of Sam's attitude for one day.

"Dad, please stop. I'm sorry sir." Sammy pleaded.

On and on John spanked making sure to cover every inch of Sam's backside. He gave extra swats to his sit spots. John figures that Sam has been a pain in his ass for a few days, he can return the favor.

As the spanking went on and on, Sam's anger subsided more and more. He began to regret his choice of words to his father. When John stood him up and popped the button on his jeans, and pulled them to his ankles, Sammy began to beg, "Daddy noooo please!" He looked at his dad with the best puppy dog eyes he had and prayed for mercy. Sam started to loudly sob as John pulled him back ass up over his knee.

"Dean, go and get me the paddle!" John ordered his oldest son. Sam felt his heart skip a beat.

Dean had no desire to get the paddle for his dad, but, he knew better than to disobey the man when he was in this kind of mood. "Yes sir." Dean mouthed sadly as he walked to his dad's room to fetch the dreaded item.

Sammy started apologizing with fervor, "Daddy, no please! Oww, I'm sorry sir! Oww, daddy I remember! Please stop sir, oww. I'll do it, I'll clean the guns!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. This told John all he needed to know. Sam did indeed know why he was getting a spanking. John knew when he started the spanking how long and hard it was going to be. Sam's cries did nothing to lessen it. Sam just knew he would never sit again as he struggled to get loose from daddy's grip. John grasped Sam harder and held him tighter. He nodded for Dean to lay the paddle on the table. "Go grab us some grub Deano. Take about 30 minutes." Dad ordered. As Dean closed the door, dad reached down and pulled Sam's shorts down to meet his jeans at his ankles. This elicited a big "NOOOO!" from Sam.

"I..I..I'm oww so..sor..sorry.. . …oww..pl..ple..please..oww…st….stop. Dad..dy…pl…ease."Sammy begged.

John continued to spank the bare ass on over his knee until it was red from the top to the thighs. Sam had long since stopped the fighting and just went limp sobbing into his dad's leg while holding on tightly to the legs of the chair.

Dad stopped and rubbed Sammy's back. "Hang in there kiddo we're almost done." John reached over and grabbed the paddle. "Okay Sammy you are getting 3 for not doing as you were told and 5 for your attitude and the disrespect you showed me, for a total of 8." John stated as he had already determined this amount.

"Daddy, please no. I'm sorry." Sam said through tears barely audible.

"Me too son, me too." John said sadly as he raised the paddle for the first lick.

Sam jerked up when the paddle connected to his already sore backside. He tried hard not to cry out but gave up after lick 3.

"You're doing great Sammy half done." John proclaimed as he laid down lick number 4. John dropped one knee and raised the other to have access to Sam's sit spots for the last four.

Sam just whimpered as his whole body wracked in deep howls of pain.

Before he threw the paddle down, John gave Sam the last 4 in quick succession.

Sam just laid their spent. He cried and cried. John continually rubbed his back as he encouraged Sam to calm down. "Good Job Sammy! You did just fine. It's all over now. Breathe deep. That's my boy. Daddy's here."

He helped Sam to pull up his shorts and kick off the jeans. He pulled Sam on to his lap careful of his aching backside. He continued to rub circles on Sam's back and kiss the top of his head.

"How are you doing sport?" John questioned as Sam began to calm down.

"msury" Sam mumbled into John's shirt.

"What?"

"I'm sorry daddy." Sammy exclaimed as he turned his head to the side so his dad could hear.

"You have been punished and all is forgiven. Asside from being grounded for 2 weeks and having to finish the guns, you have a clean slate. I love you son!"

"I am sorry for disrespecting you dad. I love you too."

"You okay now?" John pried.

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

"Why don't you go shower and get into PJs. Dean should be here with dinner by the time you get out." John suggested.

"Okay dad."

"After dinner you still need to clean the guns. I need them ready. I am leaving tomorrow for Richardson. A couple of kids were killed in a house there." John related.

"Yes sir." Sam stated as he turned to go take a shower.

You would think that his well spanked ass would help him keep his temper in check and his mind on staying put. But the more he thought about sitting on a very sore backside cleaning the damn guns just so dad could leave again, the angrier he got. The angrier he got the more he just wanted to up and run away! He kept his anger in check by starting to plan his next runaway adventure. God he hated the supernatural. He wished for a normal life. Sam ate and cleaned the guns. Before he was sent to bed he printed up the last item he needed to make his plan work.

The next day went as planned. "I'll be back in about a week. Don't skip school, come straight home, stay indoors, do not draw unnecessary attention to yourselves, check the salt lines and have weapons handy. Dean you are in charge. Sam listen to your brother, he has full permission to discipline you. Dean, don't abuse that power." John rattled off to his sons as he was headed out the door to Richardson. "Am I clear?"

"Yessir" was quickly spoken in unison by Sam and Dean.

John quickly one arm hugged his boys and then was out the door.

"Alright squirt, Get you backpack and meet me in the car in 5! We can't be late." Dean jokingly barked out as an order.

Sam, not catching the joke, started to say, "Dean you can take your order and stick it up your a.." Dean quickly grabbed his arm and swatted him twice.

"Stow the attitude runt. I am not putting up with this the whole time dad is gone. So whatever has gotten your panties in a knot, you had better untwist 'em or we are gonna have problems!" Dean hissed.

"Owe you jerk! What the hell Dean! If you are gonna be an asshole the whole time, then we will have problems." Sam stated matter of factly, his decision to run was just set in stone.

He turned towards the stairs and went to get his backpack ready for his trip. He remembered hearing Jason's dad saying he was going to flagstaff on a business trip, so he was going to catch a ride with him if he could. The last obstacle was to get the emergency money out of the coffee can.

Sam met his brother's eyes with a deep glare. He was in the car within the five minutes.

"Dean, I forgot my lunch." He yelled, jumping from the car and running to the house. Once he got to the kitchen he grabbed the money can and took all but a five and five ones. This way it still looks like the money is all there. He grabs his lunch and sprints to the door smiling from ear to ear.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" Dean asks suspiciously.

"Just thinking about the book report I have to give today. I did a really good job," was Sam's cheerful reply.

"Are you sure we are related kid? You are just too weird sometimes," Was Dean's response.

Sam just pouted a little hurt by that remark.

"Sammy, I'm sorry it was just a joke. I am proud to be your big brother and I am proud that you do well and enjoy school. Forgive me?" Dean begged.

"Maybe for what you said but not for swatting me earlier. That was not necessary. Sometimes you let the power go to your head!"

"Well, in my defense you had a really bad attitude this morning!" Dean answered.

Wanting to leave Dean on good terms, Sam sighed, "You're right Dean and M'sorry. I just hate it when dad leaves all the time and I really hate it when I get a spanking right before he leaves and as soon as he gets back I am sure I will have earned yet another one. I just hate 'em!"

"Okay, I forgive you. Clean slate all around. If you promise me that you will try hard to follow the major rules, I promise not to tell dad if I have to get on to you for the minor ones. Deal?"

"Deal!" He agreed as he leaned in to give Dean a one armed hug. Dean, who was not much into "chick flick" moments, never denied Sammy one if he needed one. Even though Dean wasn't sure why Sammy felt he needed one he didn't question it.

"Okay Dean, I have debate practice until 5 then I need to go to the library to do a term paper. If I call you between the two, do I have your permission to go?" Sam asked hopefully, knowing that if Dean said yes he would have about 11 hours or so to get as far away as he could.

"Okay, but if I don't hear from you by 5:10, then I am coming to find you and when I do, you will find yourself getting your ass handed to you where ever you are when I do. Is that understood?" Dean stated.

"Yes sir, thanks Dean." Sam said as he got out of the car and headed towards the school.

Dean shook his head as he drove off towards the high school across town, not caring if he was on time or not, but sped up anyway so he wouldn't get into trouble at school.

Sam's school started later than Dean's so he was early. He waited by the student drop off looking for Jason and his dad. When they pulled up, Sam set his plan into motion.

"Hi Mr. Conway. Hey Jace." Sam cheerfully said.

"Hi Sam." they both greeted back.

"Mr. Conway, may I speak to you please sir." Sam questioned looking at Mr. Conway sadly.

Jason, knowing Sam's version of what was up said, "I need to get to my locker before class so I will talk to you both later. Have a great trip dad, love ya!" Sam waved at Jason.

"Love ya too, bye." He turned to Sam, "Okay Sam what can I do for you?" Inquired Mr. Conway.

"Well you see my dad and brother went away on a business trip and I was supposed to go stay with my uncle Bobby in flagstaff. See I have the ticket right here." Sam said showing the ticket to the man. Thank Goodness that dad taught them how to scheme and Sam was good with the computer. "My neighbor was supposed to take me to the bus but got a flat tire and I missed it. I heard that that is where you were going and thought maybe you could give me a ride? My dad trusts you or I would never have been allowed to stay the night. I'll really get in big trouble if I don't get there. Uncle Bobby is already going to blow his top." Sam pled trying to sound desperate.

"What about your bags? I really need to get on the road now!" Explained Mr. Conway.

"I have it all right here." Sam responded, unzipping his bag and showing his clothes to Mr. Conway.

"You sure your dad will be okay with this?" He questioned.

"Yes sir and I promise to be on my best behavior and do as I am told. I have the money to buy my own food and drinks sir. I give you my word I won't be any trouble." Sam stated convincingly.

"Okay, get in and we'll be on our way. Mr. Conway pulled away from the school and Sam sincerely smiled. This was the happiest he has been in as long as he can remember.

"Do you need to call your dad and let him know you are on the way and with me?" He looked over at Sam questioningly.

Sam had planned for this too; he just hoped it worked out as planned. "Yes sir, let me get him on the line and I will put him on speaker phone so you don't have to try to talk and drive."

"Smart boy!" He complimented Sam.

"Hey dad. Yes sir. Dad I said I was sorry I missed the bus we got a flat it wasn't my fault! No sir, I am sorry I raised my voice." He looked at Mr. Conway and shrugged looking guilty. "Yes sir, Mr. Conway would like to speak to you too. Yes sir, I am going to put you on speaker okay dad?" Okay Sam secretly held his breath hoping he pulled this part off!

"Hello this is John Winchester." John voice came through the speaker of the phone.

"Hey John this is Kyle Conway, Jason father."

"I really appreciate you taking Sammy, kids you know." John's voice laughed.

"No problem John, accidents happen." Kyle responded.

"Thanks all the same, I need to get off the phone so I can drive, Let me talk to Sammy please. Goodbye." Was John's reply.

"You're welcome John, any time, as our boys are best friends." Kyle reasoned.

Sam turns off the voice recorder and resumes his fake conversation with his dad feeling super smart and awesome for pulling this off. "Hi again dad. Yes sir, yes sir, okay dad." Sam pulls the phone from his ear and with a sad look on his face proclaims to Mr. Conway, "Sir my dad wants to hear me say this, I promise to be on my 100% best behavior sir. If I get into any type of trouble or give you any hassle he wants to let you know that I will win a trip over his knee for a proper discussion of manners and minding."

My Conway just nodded and thought Sam's dad is strict as hell.

Sam continued his fake conversation with John. "Dad? Yessir I will. Geez dad." Sam looks out the window and barely whispered "I love you too!" Then he quickly hung up the phone and awkwardly says "Dads!"

Mr. Conway smiles down at Sam and turns his attention back to the road.

"Is it okay if I grab a quick nap? I was worried about getting a way to Flagstaff, so I didn't get much sleep?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing Sam, Go right ahead!" Kyle responded.

"Flagstaff, here I come!" Sam thinks as he leans against the window, closing his eyes and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

They made great time. Galveston to Flagstaff was about 1300 miles and it would take around 21 hours to get there. Mr. Conway was a nice man and Sam began to really like him. He felt a little guilty using the man this way but he needed a safe way to get away. The man would not let Sam pay for anything. He insisted that Sam save his money, which was alright with him. The only thing that worried Sam was what to do once he got to Flagstaff. How was he going to get away from Mr. Conway without the man knowing that nobody was there to meet him? Sam kept an eye out on the time to make sure he called Dean by 5:10 so he had a little more time before they figured out he was missing.

It's almost 5 o'clock. "How am I going to pull this off?" Sam thought as he was trying to figure this out. Then Mr. Conway suggested, "How about we stop at the next exit for food, gas, and a bathroom break."

"Sounds great to me." Sam said relieved. This trip seems to be working out so much better than he had planned. It was going so smoothly. If he could get past his phone call with Dean he would be in the clear for another couple of hours. Sam also knew that they would have a hard time trying to find him. Mr. Conway was going on to California after his business in Flagstaff and Jace and his mom left for there as soon as school let out. The Conway's would be gone for close to 3 weeks, so they wouldn't be around for John and Dean to question. He might get a few weeks of no orders and yelling before he was caught. "Maybe dad will finally understand my point of view?" Sam thought. But as quickly as he thought it, he knew he would only get one thing from his dad and that was a spanking first, not understanding. A little understanding may come later, but with his dad the spanking always came before understanding

They stopped at one of those gas station/restaurant/store/shower places for truckers. Sam purposefully left his phone in the car after they got gas and were headed in to eat. Just as they reached the door Sam exclaimed, "Mr. Conway, I forgot my phone. I'm going to run and get it in case my dad or brother calls. I'll meet you in the restaurant after I get it and use the bathroom. Okay?"

"I can wait if you'd like me to." Mr. Conway suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine, thank you sir," was Sam's reply.

Sam watched as Mr. Conway entered the restroom and he found a semi quiet place to call Dean.

"Cutting it close aren't you baby brother?" Dean stated, answering his phone.

"I'm only like 3 minutes late. Sorry, debate practice ran a little over because I wasn't finished with my side of the argument and I couldn't just walk out." Sam explained. "Come on Dean; don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Sammy; I was giving you until 5:20 anyway. I'm not a total ass you know," Dean chuckled.

"I know that, you're just a big jerk! Can I please go? My term paper is due next week." Sam pleaded.

"Watch the attitude bitch!" Dean joked. "Yes, you can go but you need to head home at 7 or so. Call me before you leave and be here by dark or else!"

"Thanks Dean. I'll call you when I leave." Sam vowed. "Bye"

"Later" Dean replied and hung up his phone.

Sam had a mixture of emotions. He was glad that his plan worked and he bought himself a few more hours before Dean would know he was missing. But, he was a little sad knowing that Dean would be very hurt by Sam's deceit and worried about where Sam was and if he was okay. Sam didn't want to hurt Dean but he wanted to get away from all the supernatural stuff for a while and just be Sam, not a mini soldier.

He was going to ditch his phone, but knew it would just add to his trouble once dad found him. He made sure to disable the GPS and turned off the volume. He wanted to see exactly when they noticed him being gone and he would, when they started calling and leaving angry messages. When that started, he would turn his phone off.

Sam was a little overwhelmed that his plan was working, but he didn't want to keep Mr. Conway waiting any longer so he went inside to the restroom. He then joined Mr. Conway at the table. Handing Sam a menu, Mr. Conway said, "Choose what you like Sam. A growing boy needs good food."

"Thank you sir, are you sure you don't want me to pay for my own food? I do have the money you know." Sam queried.

"Samuel, we have been over this! I am going to take care of your food and drinks on the way to Flagstaff." Mr. Conway admonished. "You can buy any souvenirs you might want, but that's all. I don't mind and maybe something will come up once you get there and you might need the money. So, now that it's settled, what would you like to eat?"

"I guess I will have a cheese burger, fries, a coke and a tossed salad with ranch dressing please. Thanks again sir," was Sam's response.

They ate and got back on the road. Sam looked at phone to see the time. Knowing it should start ringing with calls from Dean and dad soon, Sam decided he was a little sleepy so he leaned against the window and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was getting dinner ready, as he glanced out the window. He noticed the sun was starting to set. Thoughts of; "Where is Sammy at? He knows he was supposed to call before he left the library and he was to be home before dark," Swirled around in Dean's head. He was going to give his brother the benefit of the doubt, calm the nagging feeling that something was wrong down and cook dinner. About 10 minutes later Dean began to panic. He tried to call Sam and got no answer. He tried again and again and he was getting more and more nervous. He turned off the stove. He decided that maybe Sam had the volume down so he tried to text and see if he got a response. He was livid by now. "That's it, sore ass or not, He is getting paddled as soon as I get him in the house." Dean said to himself as if hearing the words would calm his fear down. He was avoiding even daring to think the word "if".

Dean grabbed his jacket and his keys and ran for the door. He headed to the library. It was closing as he got there. He ran up to the librarian. "Damn, she is kind of hot! Hot sexy librarian…. Knock it off this is about Sammy," was the thoughts running though his mind.

"Excuse me maam?"

"May I help you sir?" She replied.

"Yes, seems I have lost my little brother. Dad is out of town and I am looking out for him." Dean reached for his phone and opened up a picture of Sam and showed it to her. "This is my brother. Can you tell me if you know when he left?" Dean implored.

"You must be Dean?" She said reaching out to shake his hand. "Sam has mentioned you a few times." She replied.

"So you know him, good! He was supposed to call before he left here and I haven't heard from him. I can't get him on his phone either." Dean stated a little relieved.

"Dean, Sammy wasn't at the library tonight. I haven't seen him in about 3 days, when he came in to research a term paper. I'm sorry." She exclaimed worriedly.

"Thank you maam. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Dean said trying to keep the fear and anger out of his voice.

Dean got into the Impala and immediately dialed Sam. He got no answer so he left a message, _"Samuel Joseph Winchester, you had better call me pronto if you know what is good for you and your little ass. I just left the library and know you weren't there at all! This isn't funny Sam. Take this shit out on dad when he is in charge not when I am. CALL ME NOW!"_

Dean drove straight to Jason's house hoping Sam was there and was just trying to pretend to be doing school work so he could get out of his grounding. But unfortunately for Dean, the house was dark and it seemed that nobody was home. He spotted a neighbor kid and hollered to her, "Hey, I am looking for my brother Sam Winchester. He is 12 and in the 7th grade. Do you know him?" Dean questioned hopefully.

"Yes, I know Sam." She replied.

"Have you seen him since school?" Dean inquired with eyebrows raise.

"I'm sorry sir, Sam wasn't in school today." She answered.

"WHAT? I dropped him off myself." Dean yelled realizing he was a little too loud when the girl started to shirk away.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I thought Sammy was lying about his after school activities not about his whole day. Have you seen him at all today?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't."

"What about Jason? Do you know if he has seen him and when he will be home?" Dean begged.

"Jason was at school and his mom picked him and me up and they dropped me off before they headed away on a family vacation." She simply stated.

"So you are sure they were alone and Sam wasn't with them?"

"Yes, sir, they were alone. I'm sorry but I need to go before I get in trouble for being late." She proclaimed.

"If you need me too, I will tell your parents you were helping me to find Sam so you won't get into trouble." Dean uttered.

"No thank you, I still have time but I must go." She stated as she headed into her driveway.

Dean drove around looking in the places that Sam usually hung out, praying to get a glimpse of his floppy haired little brother anywhere. He went back to the school, looking for any sign of the supernatural. He found none. He knew he should call his dad, but he wanted Sam to "live" through this. He called and must have left 20 messages and close to 10 texts. His last texts and voice mails were pleading Sam to please just let him know he was okay.

No longer having a choice, he went back to the rental house and was about to call his dad when his phone rang. Praying it was Sam, his stomach sank when "dad" flashed across the screen. Swallowing hard he sighed and clicked on the answer button and said "Hi dad."

"Dean Eric Winchester what happened this morning after I left? Did you and your brother skip school?" Dad bellowed.

"No sir, I told Sam to get ready and meet me in the car in 5. He got an attitude with me so I swatted him twice. He got ready and I dropped him off at his school and went on to mine." Dean answered quickly.

"So you took him to his school?" Dad questioned.

"Yes sir!" Dean squawked.

"Alright Dean, put your brother on the phone right now!" His father barked into the phone.

"Ummm… well umm dad?" Dean murmured.

"What is it Dean? Where is your brother?" Dad hissed

Closing his eyes and pulling the phone away from his ear dean whispered, "I don't know dad."

"What do you mean, I don't know dad? I got a call from his school and he didn't go today and you have no idea where he is? How long were you going to cover for him? What if something happened to him? How can you be so irresponsible Dean?" Dad shouted question after question ranting and raving. "When did you see him last? Does he have his phone? Dammit Dean, answer me!"

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Don't even start with the smart mouth. Just answer my questions?" Dad said the irritation showing in his voice.

"Before Sam got out of the car this morning, he told me he had debate practice and a paper due. He said practice was until 5 then he needed to go to the library to work on the paper. I told him he had to call me by 5:10 or it was his ass."

"Whoa, you mean to tell me when he didn't call you, you didn't call me?" Dad questioned.

"That's the thing dad, he had to have planned this because he did call me, 3 minutes late but he called. I think he ran away and he has about a 14 hour head start on us. I'm sorry dad. I didn't know! I've left many messages and texts and tried the GPS but he shut it off." Dean choked out trying to hold back his tears from fear.

"Calm down Deano. We'll get him back and when we do he has to answer to both of us! Check bus stations and whatever you can I am on my way. Don't worry we'll find him." Dad reassured Dean.

"Yes sir, m'sorry." Dean stated as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he got his stuff ready to go out again.

"Dean, I do have one question for you? Why didn't you call me when Sam wasn't in the house at dark? You and he both know the rules. Did you give him permission to stay out after dark?"

"No sir, I didn't give him permission to stay out past curfew. I had been in touch with him so I thought he was jerking me around and I gave him the benefit of the doubt. When I found out he skipped school for a head start I knew I had been had and I was about to call you, when my phone rang." Dean explained.

"So, let me get this straight, when Sam didn't come home at dark and didn't answer your calls, instead of calling me right away, you took it upon yourself to look for him to save his ass? Do I have that correct?"

"Yessir" was all Dean needed to say.

"Then I guess you know what to expect when things settle down?"

"Yessir" Dean sighed with his head hung low.

"I am about 300 miles out. I will be there as soon as I can. You see what you can find out around town and call me back in an hour. And Dean, be careful!" John commanded not even waiting for the reply he knew was coming. He just snapped his phone shut.

Both Dean and Dad were in their vehicles racing towards one goal, to find Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Not fully intending to sleep, Sam was surprised to wake up as Mr. Conway pulled into the McCormick Inns and suites. This was by far the most expensive place that Sam has been to. Sam noticed it was dark and his stomach sunk a little. Sam felt bad because of what he knew Dean was going through and because of all Mr. Conway was doing for a lying little brat. But, he knew he needed this so he carried on. He didn't want to say anything about the expensive hotel to Mr. Conway for fear he would offend the man, so he graciously followed him to their room.

"Why don't you go and get a quick shower and get ready for bed? I'll go get us a little snack. You take the bed closest to the bathroom." Mr. Conway exclaimed.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate all you are doing for me." Sam uttered, putting his bag on his bed, getting his PJs out and heading towards the bathroom. Sam waited until he got into the bathroom, before he dared look at his phone. It was 9:30 and he already had 25 missed calls from Dean and dad and 10 texts from Dean. Sam read one of the texts. "_Sam, I don't know where you are, but your ass had better get home NOW! It is almost dark. You were supposed to have called me when you left the library. I swear to God if you're okay, your ass won't be when I find you." _Sam started to tear up, knowing Dean was starting to panic. He scrolled to the last text and read, _"Sammy, please you got me freaking out dude. Call me and tell me where you are. I know you weren't happy with dad the last few days. Come home and we can work this out. At least let me know you are okay. Dammit Samuel Joseph Winchester Call me NOW! Please be okay and call me." _Sam couldn't control the few tears that leaked from his eyes. He tossed his phone down and climbed in the shower to calm down and think. Should he let Dean know he was okay or just ignore everything? He wanted to listen to his voice mail messages but knew it would be too much to hear and he need to keep his resolve.

He got out, dried off his still sore ass and got into his PJs. He went out into the main room to find it still empty. He looked at his phone to see he had 10 new missed calls. He decided he needed to text Dean to say he was okay and leave it at that. He contemplated what to write, then he clicked on Dean's name and typed; _"Dean, I am okay. I am sorry but I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore! I am turning off my phone. Take care Jerk, I am fine and will be okay. Sam_" As soon as he hit send, he felt his phone vibrate; he looked down and saw DAD flash across the screen. His hand started shaking as he hit the power button and put his phone in his duffel bag. He felt a cross between doing a victory dance and running to empty the contents of his stomach. He sat on the bed and cringed as he forgot he was still sore from his "talk" with dad. He looked up as he heard the door knob turning.

Mr. Conway walked in and handed Sam a soda and some nachos. "Thank you sir," Sam proclaimed as he took the offered food. Not feeling like eating but knew he must.

"Everything okay Sam?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. "You looked kind of upset as I was walking into the room."

Think Sam think…"Oh come on don't blow it now you got this!" Sam thought worriedly.

"Yes sir" Sam mumbled hoping the story that he was about to tell was believable. "I … was saying goodnight to my dad, seems he isn't feeling well and if I hadn't missed the bus, I could be there helping take care of him." He finished, trying to portray a little sadness, which under the circumstances, was easy.

"Well, I am sorry about that. We'll get there as fast as we can tomorrow. We can eat breakfast and lunch in the car; we should make it in about 7 ½ or 8 hours. That sound okay to you?" Mr. Conway inquired.

"That sounds great sir. But we don't have to mess up your car. My uncle Bobby is taking care of him. So, he's okay. Thank you for the offer though." Sam answered.

"Not a problem Sam. Okay, as soon as you are done with the nachos, let's get some shut eye so we can get you to your dad." Mr. Conway suggested.

"Yes sir, I am almost done. Then, I will brush my teeth and head to bed. Thank you once again for letting me come with you. I really appreciate it." Sam said swallowing his last bite of nachos.

Mr. Conway just nodded his head and turned to go to use the restroom. They climbed in bed and turned out the lights. Sam was a little down; knowing that Dean was worrying about him but his angry teenaged self was the tiniest bit happy that dad was suffering.

He loved his brother and father. He just hated the life they lived. He hated the running, the sparing, the sit-ups and push-ups. He hated the fact that he was only 12 and knew how to shoot a revolver, a pistol, a rifle, a shotgun, many other guns plus a bow and arrow all very accurately. He loathed that he was good with a knife and a lock pick and that he could hot wire a car faster than his brother or father. He also despised the fact that he knew how to kill a vampire, a werewolf, a wendigo, a rugaru, a striga, and ghosts and could exorcise a demon with a spell he knew by heart. He also didn't like the fact that as part of any punishment he or Dean got, his dad added some kind of training into it. That is how he memorized the exorcism spell, learned to make holy water and devil's traps.

But, being a boy of 12 all he wanted to do was play sports, like soccer and baseball. He wanted to be a mathlete and be on the debate club. He desired to have a best friend that he grew up with. He just wanted to be normal and have a normal life. He closed his eyes wishing that he could be someone else for a little while and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean went to the bus station, train station and to the local truck stops showing Sam's picture without any luck. He started out angry, but is now more worried about his little brother than anything. It's his job to keep him safe and he failed. He thought he was doing the right thing by making him check in but he should have picked him up and driven him home, he's only 12 after all. He should have watched him walk in to his school. He dropped the ball and let Sammy slip through his fingers. His little brother is out there alone in a world that is full of supernatural and human baddies! Sometimes the human ones were worse than the supernatural. He knows Sammy better than anybody else does and he should have sensed Sam was getting antsy and ready to run and stop him. He let his dad down. He has one job, to keep Sam safe, and he failed. He deserves whatever punishment his dad wants to give him and he would willingly accept it as long as they found Sammy safe and sound.

Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn

John grabbed his phone and called Bobby. One reason was because he knew that Bobby treated Sam and Dean like he was their second father and because Bobby had connections that might help them be able to help find Sam.

"John what's wrong, is it the boys?" Bobby all but yelled as he answered his emergency phone quickly.

"Sammy ran away. I need some help finding him." John replied sounding exhausted.

"Balls, doesn't that idjit think about what's out there?" Bobby proclaimed not expecting an answer. "Where were they when the kid took off?"

"Galveston, I'm a couple of hours out still. If you could put out some feelers and let me or Dean know I would appreciate it." John mumbled.

"Speaking of Dean, how is he holding up?"

"He's trying to hold it together to look for his brother, but he's freaking out that he doesn't know where Sam is."

"Don't be too hard on him Johnny. Knowing Dean, he is beating himself up pretty badly right now."

"Yeah I know Singer; I'll try to control myself until we get Sam back. Let me know if you find out anything."

"You too." Bobby fretted as they both hung up their phones.

Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn

John took as many side roads as possible so he could drive as fast as he could. When he found his son, Sammy would be in more trouble than he has ever had. "When, that's right when I get a hold of him, sitting comfortably will be a distant memory," he thought as he tried to hold on to his anger, instead of fear, that way there was no room for his fears to overwhelm him. He can't loose Sammy! He already lost Mary and it nearly destroyed him. If it weren't for his sons and Bobby, he would be even more broken than he is now. How would he function without one of his boys? His whole life, since Mary was taken from him, was to kill the thing that killed her and to protect his boys. "Stop it John!" He admonished himself. "Sam is okay, he just ran away, nothing more!" Then, to try to block out all that could happen to Sam, he thought about Sam's impending punishments. "His little ass will be as red as a fire truck. He will be grounded until I feel like un-grounding him, maybe when he is 18. He will have finger cramps with all the lines and copying he is going to be doing. He will run faster than ever because of all the extra miles he will be running." John pondered. He has to keep thinking of these things so he wouldn't break down. He feared he wouldn't be able to pull himself back together if he lost Sam. He doubted Dean would ever bounce back either.

Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn

Dean was about to call dad with an update and see if he had any leads, when his phone rang alerting him to a new text. His heart started racing and his hands were shaking as he turned his phone over. He froze, it was from Sammy. He clicked on the view button and eagerly read Sam's words. _"Dean, I am okay. I am sorry but I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore! I am turning off my phone. Take care Jerk, I am fine and will be okay. Sam_" He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angrier. He forwarded the message to his dad and gave him a minute or two to get it. Then he dialed his dad.

"Dean, when did you get this?" John questioned, pulling into a gas station so he could talk without wrecking.

"I sent it to you as soon as I read it dad." Dean answered. "I tried his GPS again, but it was still off. Should I call and get it turned on again?"

"Well at least he had a little sense to let us know he was okay. We'll try the GPS tomorrow. So, I take it you've had no luck with the train or bus?"

"No sir, no one has seen him. I haven't even found anyone from school that saw him leave. Most of the kids really didn't know him because we haven't been here that long. I really don't know what to do next sir. Any ideas?" Dean inquired.

"Yes, I want you to shower, get into something comfortable and hit your rack!" Dad ordered, hoping not to sound too harsh but stern enough for Dean to know he meant it.

"Are you kidding me? How the hell do you expect me to just got to bed when Sammy is out there alone? There is no way in he….. " Dean was abruptly interrupted by one pissed off dad.

"Son, you damn well better remember who you are speaking to! John bellowed into the phone. "I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it without the back talk! You are in enough trouble already, don't make it worse!" John's tone settled as he continued more calmly, "It's late Dean. I know you are worried but there's nothing more we can do tonight. I'm not sure when I will get there but when I do I'll be doing the same thing. We need some sleep so we can start fresh tomorrow."

"No, I don't care how much trouble I am in dammit! Dad, Sam is out there somewhere with no protection and I am going to find him." Dean said firmly, knowing that he would regret his decision.

"Dean Eric Winchester, I'm a not a patient man! I don't know when I will get there but you had better be showered and in your Damn bed when I do. I may be 20 minutes or 2 hours away. You better think long and hard little boy about following my order, because if I get there and you are not in your bed, you are going to cut a switch and I am going to tear your ass up. Then whenever I feel the time is right, I will take my belt to you for not calling me right away. So, here is your choices, make the right one, first you do as I say and get your ass in bed or you do whatever the hell you want and end up riding in the car with an ass so sore you'll want to lay in the back seat. What's it going to be son?" John queried.

"I'm getting my clothes now and heading to the shower now. I'm just worried. Sorry for disrespecting you sir." Dean conceded.

"I know this is hard son. I'm going crazy too. Believe me, when we find Sam he is going to one sorry little boy because he's not only getting it from me, but a few days later, from you too. I know I don't say this a lot, but I do love you and Sammy, Dean."

"I love you too dad." Dean murmured, as he hated chick flick moments, even though he really needed to hear it sometimes.

"I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and Dean, that was your only warning, talk to me like you did tonight again and I'll blister your ass, understand me?" John scolded.

"Yessir, sorry again and goodnight," was Dean's humble reply.

They both hung up their phones. Dean headed to the shower, still thinking it was stupid but not wanting to risk wasting more time for dad to beat his ass. The thought of trying to sit in a car for hours on a sore bottom looking for Sam wasn't too appealing either.

Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn

John was about to hit the road again but thought he would at least let Bobby know that they had heard from Sam.

"You find the kid?" is how Bobby answered the phone.

"No Singer. Still no leads how about on your end?"

"Nothing, I have been spreading the news to all my hunter friends and asked them to pass on the information. Ellen is doing the same at the Roadhouse, but no news from her either." Bobby said sadly.

"Sam texted Dean to say he was sorry and okay. I'll send the text to you once we hang up. You want to do me a favor Bobby?" John asked quietly.

"Sure anything I can do to help. You know that Johnny. I care about them boys too." Bobby declared matter of factly.

"I was kind of hard on Dean just before I called you. He is stressing as much as I am and he and his attitude were the lucky winners of one of my famous Winchester temper outbreaks. Can you call and check on him and let him know that Ellen, Pastor Jim, Caleb and Rufus are on the lookout and spreading the word too? Maybe that will ease his mind enough to catch a few winks." John pretty much begged, feeling guilty.

"Yes, I can do that for you. Be careful nothing more we can do tonight so drive safely and get some rest. If I hear anything I will call. So, send me the text and hit the road. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bobby proclaimed

"Thanks Singer, I mean thanks Bobby." John hung up his phone, got in his truck and got back on the road to get to Dean.

Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn Spn spn spn spn

Dean grudgingly took a shower and got into some sleep pants and a t-shirt. He did feel a little better after letting the hot water run over his tired body. He didn't believe he would sleep not knowing where Sammy was but rather than endure a switch at the hand of John Winchester, he would try. He put his knife under one pillow and his gun under the other. He had moved his phone charger closer to the bed and was about to plug it in when it rang. He turned it over quickly hoping to see Sammy's name pop onto the screen but Uncle Bobby's name came up instead.

"Hey Uncle Bobby," Dean said trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling.

"Hi Dean, How are you holding up kiddo?"

"I take it dad told you about Sammy? I'm fine," was his reply.

"Yes, he told me about Sammy and I wanted you to know that Ellen, Rufus, Caleb, and Pastor Jim are letting everyone know to be on the looking out for Sam. Now, answer my question truthfully young man." Bobbie pressed Dean without trying to sound as demanding as John but forceful enough to get the kids attention.

"I blew it Uncle Bobby," Dean cried tearfully. "I let Sammy slip right through my fingers. I thought I was doing the right things, knowing where he was, making him check in every 2 hours. I let him get away. He is out there alone and it's my fault." He choked, tears running down his cheeks.

"Now, you listen to me! You hear me Dean?"

"Yes sir!"

"This is not your fault. You did everything you were supposed to. From what I have heard, Sam planned this out very deliberately and was very manipulative about the while thing. He tricked you and ran away. He did this to you and not you letting anyone down. Sam is responsible for this not you. You understand that entirely Dean?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now I suggest you do what you were told by your daddy and get some shut eye. I will let you know If I hear anything okay?

"Yes sir and thank you Uncle Bobby," Dean uttered.

"You're quite welcome, goodnight."

"Goodnight Uncle Bobby," Dean pronounced, hung up his phone and headed to bed. As he lay in his bed he looked at the ceiling. Then a faint prayer could be heard.

"God, I know I haven't talked to you much since my mama died, but if what she said was true and angels do watch over us, please send one to watch over my little brother Sammy. Please keep him safe and help us find him. Thanks" Dean prayed, then, he looked at Sam's bed and said aloud, since no one could hear him, "Goodnight Sammy, be safe. I love you little brother." He rolled over and let the tears fall as he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Conway and Sam awoke about the same time, 630 am. Sam is usually getting ready for school at this time and Mr. Conway getting ready for work. Sam's sleep was restless as he was worrying about how Dean was doing. He truly hoped his actions didn't land Dean in hot water with his dad. He knew he was going to be in trouble with dad and Dean. He might even catch a lecture or have to copy some Latin for Uncle Bobby when they caught him. He had no doubt in his mind that he would eventually be caught. It wasn't a matter of if but when and he wanted to make the most of his time away from being a hunter.

"Get packed up Samuel. We'll load up and head to the little restaurant in the parking lot for breakfast before we head out." Mr. Conway announced.

"Yes sir," Sam answered as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed. "How am I going to pull this off? Man, this has got to work; I can't get caught before I even really get started. I'll figure this out one way or another!" Sam thought as he got ready to finish the trip to Flagstaff.

They checked out, ate breakfast and headed back to the car. Sam noticed, as he climbed into the front of Mr. Conway's car, that his backside was just a little sore. He did feel a little pang of guilt eating at him but he pushed it back down and opened the book he was reading, The Demon's Children by Flavus Oculus. Time and miles seemed to pass faster when he was reading, so he settled in against the window and was so engrossed in the book that before he knew it, they had traveled almost 2 and 1/2 hours. He looked up as the car was pulling off interstate I-40 at the rest area near Albuquerque New Mexico.

"Let's take a bathroom break and stretch a little we have a little over 5 hours to go." Mr. Conway announced. "I should have you to your dad sometime between lunch and dinner if you want to call him and let him know."

"Yes sir, that sounds good." Sam replied, taking his phone out to acting like he was about to call his dad while Mr. Conway headed towards the restroom. Sam worked out what to say as they got back in the car and got settled in.

"So, where are your dad and uncle staying?" Mr. Conway asked.

"They are staying at the Johnson's Ski Lift Lodge and Cabins off of U.S. N 180. Since Uncle Bobby is at a seminar and Dad's still sick, they wanted me to ask you if I could stay in the lobby of your hotel until Uncle Bobby can get to me?" Sam replied.

"I do have my first meeting/dinner at 7pm, so you could just come with me until I have to leave. Then you can either come to the convention center or stay in the room. They are right next to each other, either way; let me know when they come collect you." Mr. Conway proposed.

"Thank you sir, my dad's taking a nap but he or Uncle Bobby will call to find out where to come get me as soon as they get a chance. They said to let you know they appreciate all you have done to help me get here to them." Sam humbly replied.

"Well, tell them they're welcome" Mr. Conway stated.

"Yes sir, I'll tell them." Sam pronounced, feeling a little guilt sneaking in.

They continued on their way to Flagstaff. Sam napped then they stopped to eat and get gas. Sam lay on the window as his mind drifted back to the events that lead up to him learning about the cabin in the first place.

…..FLASHBACK….

"_Sammy calm down!" Dean pleaded pushing Sam back into the motel hoping dad didn't hear him. _

"_No, he's being an ass." Sam ranted loudly. "I can stay in the car. I had an attitude with him about school, not put your lives in danger. Now I get to be shipped off to stay at the Roadhouse with Miss Ellen and Jo, like some stupid baby. It's not fair." Sam yelled the last part, hoping he was loud enough for dad to hear. _

"_You, young man just bought yourself a sore ass before Dean and I head out," John growled from near the trunk of the Impala. He was trying to get his self under control before he ran back in the room and threw Sam over his knee. _

"_Good, I'd rather have a sore ass there than have to go with you anywhere." Sam screamed, tears running down his cheeks. _

_Dean just shook his head, grabbed his stuff, and whispered as he was leaving the room, "Wrong thing to say little brother, now you get to sit on a sore ass and get it re-warmed when we get there." _

"_Dean, get us some dinner, we'll eat in the car to make up for the time I have to spend beating your brother's ass." John announced as he entered the motel room, pulling his belt from its loops._

_Sam's brain finally engaged, too bad it was too late, and he tried to back pedal out of the butt warming he was due to get. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just upset that I have to have a babysitter," Sam pleaded, backing up into the corner, knowing that it was too late once dad moved towards the room. Dad never changed his mind once he decided on a punishment. _

"_Don't make this any harder on yourself Samuel Joseph. This is happening and you are still getting the one I promised you before Dean and I leave the Roadhouse. Let's get this over with so we can put some miles behind us." John ordered._

_Sam made his feet make to walk towards his dad. _

"_You need to think before you open your mouth." Sam admonished himself._

_Once he was within reach John grabbed Sam and stood him between his knees. "Samuel, you've had attitude with me all day and I'm done. You have pushed me as far as I am going to let you. It stops NOW! There is nothing left to say. You are staying at the Roadhouse and that is final! Enough talk get 'em both down and get over my knee."_

_Sam's hands were shaking as he popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. He pulled them both down and lay over his father's knees. John wasted no time; the second Sam was over his knee, the assault on his back side started. John didn't go as easy as he normally would, he was firm from swat one. Sam, who had tears rolling down his cheeks before dad started, was crying almost immediately. John continued to rain down swats until Sam's backside was red, and then he tilted Sam to get his sit spots and thighs. When Sam felt the shift he started squirming._

"_Owwww, Daddy I'm oww sorry. I was oww just mad, oww I didn't oww mean it." Sam cried out between swats._

"_So you don't think I'm an unfair ass?" John questioned._

"_Daddy, oww ouch please stop oww no ouch I don't. I just wanted ouch to make you oww mad. Stop" Sam begged and he broke down crying. _

"_I don't Swat care how mad Swat you are at me! Swat Swat Swat I am your father Swat and I WILL be treated Swat with respect. Swat Swat Swat I will NOT tolerate Swat that behavior Swat or the disrespect Swat Swat Swat you have given me today." John declared._

"_M'sorry, Daddy, oww" Sam sobbed through the tears running down his face. "Oww, please stop, no more, it hurts, daddy please."_

"_Almost done kiddo, I am going to make sure that I don't have to repeat this anytime soon! You're getting 6 with the belt." John pronounced._

"_Daddy no, please no!" Sam pleaded, trying to get off his dad's lap with all the fight he had left in him._

"_Just six more Sam and we're done. Calm down or it will end up being more."_

_Sam had only gotten the belt 2 other times and he hated it. It stung so badly. Sam heard the whistle of the belt flying through the air towards his exposed backside. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and cried out in pain as the belt struck its target. The first lick hit the crown of his ass._

"_You're doing great Sam. Just a few more and we're done." Dad encouraged. _

_The dance played out much the same for licks 2, 3 and 4, the whistle of the belt, the bracing for impact and then the scream, each of the licks searing the already scorched back side, just below the lick before. John wanted this over so he quickly laid down the stripes. John dropped one knee and lifted the other for the last 2 licks. John quickly gave the last 2 licks on Sam's sit spot and threw his belt down and rubbed circles on Sam's back. _

"_All done Sammy, it's all over now. Calm down Son, you did great. Daddy's here. We're good now. All's forgiven." John kept on encouraging Sam while rubbing his back. When Sam's cries lessened in severity, John helped Sam up, gingerly pulled up his boxers and sat him on his lap careful to not to put excess pressure on his backside. Sam curled around John and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and cried into his shirt. He cried because his ass hurt but it was more than that. He cried because he wanted to go with his dad and Dean, not be shipped off like a baby to the Roadhouse. He calmed down and pulled away from his dad and apologized._

"_M'sorry Dad, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful. It's just that I want to go with you and Dean. I know I had an attitude about moving again before I got to turn in my science project, but why does that effect my being able to go on the hunt? I don't understand why I have to go to the Roadhouse." Sam looked up and dad and questioned._

"_Well Sammy, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I will not tolerate your flippant attitude. You disregarded my rules and acted like a petulant little brat. So, since you acted like a child, I decided to treat you like one and get you a babysitter. That was your punishment, only that. The spanking you just got and the one you are going to get are because of your mouth. Before you even say it, you can have an opinion and even express that opinion as long as it is done respectfully. I will acknowledge your views but it won't change my mind 99.99999% of the time, but I will gladly listen. I do love you Sammy and maybe sitting with Miss Ellen and Jo will remind you to value my authority." John explained._

"_Yes sir. I'll try and I love you too. I still think this sucks and want to go with you."_

"_Not gonna happen kiddo," John related. "Now, go and get cleaned up, Dean will be here soon and we need to get on the road. Uncle Bobby and Caleb are waiting for us to get there." _

"_Yes sir," Sam huffed as he kicked off his jeans and got some sweat pants out of his duffel and headed towards the bathroom. _

_Sam heard the roar of the Impala's engine as he emerged from the little bathroom feeling a little refreshed, but still not wanting to see the I told you so on Dean's face. Sam hated the thought of riding in the car on his sore ass for two days on his way to the "sitters". The sound of that still made the 12 year olds skin crawl. John purposely headed out to the Impala as it pulled up and told Dean to do a once over to make sure nothing was forgotten. Dad and Dean both knew that Dean needed to make sure Sammy was okay, so dad gave them a little privacy. Dean walked into the room acting like he was looking around for lost items. Sam and he both knew it was just and act._

"_Hey" Dean rattled off while looking over at his little brother, who was leaning against the wall._

"_Hey" Sam rattled back._

"_You okay?" Dean asked as he looked into Sammy's eyes._

"_I'll live" Sam replied as a few tears leaked out of his blood shot puffy eyes._

_Dean didn't say "I told you so" or any other remark that rested on the tip of his tongue, itching to be said. Instead he walked over to Sammy leaned against the all next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Sam quickly leaned into his big brother and slightly rested his head against his chest and let a few tears escape. Nothing needed to be said. Dean rubbed Sammy's shoulder as he cried it out and rested his head on Sammy's head. It may have seemed like a chick flick moment but it was what Sammy needed and Dean always gave his little brother what he needed. Sam calmed down to hiccups as his crying ceased. _

"_Okay Samantha, I just need to check the bathroom," Dean announced as he gave a quick hug to Sam and pulled away. "And, check the heater because it is so hot in here."_

_Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy, the expression on his face questioning Dean's words. Its 80 degrees outside of course the heat isn't on._

"_Not so hot over here, guess it was just the heat from your ass I felt and not the heater being on." Dean joked with a smart assed grin on his face. _

"_Jerk"_

"_Bitch" Dean laughed. "Come on Sammy time to go."_

_They loaded into the Impala. Sam tried to find a comfortably way to sit, but the throbbing in his ass made that impossible. He gave up and decided to lie down instead._

"_Not yet you don't Sammy," Dad said looking into the review mirror. "First of all you have to eat your food and second of all you know that sitting on your sore butt is part of the punishment."_

_Sam wanted to glare a hole in the back of his dad's head, but his stinging ass reminded him that it wouldn't be a wise idea. So he just replied the standard, "Yes sir," As he sat back up to eat. _

_The next 2 days were miserable for Sam. He tried very hard not to mope around and show his dad how brokenhearted he really was. The closer they got the more uncomfortable Sam became. One, he knew he was being dumped and two, he was due another spanking and he still couldn't sit comfortably from his last one. _

"_Okay Sammy," Dad started looking over his shoulder to the back seat, "here's the rules, one you better do everything Miss Ellen tells you immediately. Two I don't want to hear that you were disrespectful towards her in any way. Three, you eat everything she puts in front of you with no complaints. She has full permission to tan your back side if necessary and you know what happens if she does right?"_

"_Yes sir, I know the rules." Sam sighed. "If she has to tan me, you're going to hand me my ass to remind me not to get tanned by the people you leave in charge of me." Sam let out a huge breath and rolled his eyes towards the window._

"_Roll your eyes at me again and see what that gets you. Stow the attitude right now. Dean usually makes sure you remember the rules but you are on your own this time and you better remember them. Do I make myself clear?" John bellowed._

"_Yes sir, M'sorry, I just don't want to be left behind." Sam proclaimed looking at the floor of the Impala. _

"_That decision has already been made, end of story, don't mention it again." John snapped. "Now when we get there, we are going in to say hello, you are going to thank Miss Ellen for letting you stay and ask where to put your things. After she tells you, excuse yourself and come get your things. I'll find a place to take care of our business then we will be on our way."_

"_Yes sir." Sam said defeated. "Umm, Dad?"_

"_Yes, Sammy?"_

"_Since there is no place that is "private" at the Roadhouse, can we please stop so you can … sp…sp… well you know before we get there?"_

"_Nope," is all that John said. _

_Sam knew that was the end of the discussion, so he just hung his head and leaned on the window. "My life sucks!" He thought as they pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot. They got out of the Impala and went in. They stepped inside the door and went over to the corner booth. They said their hellos and Sam found out where to take his duffel. _

"_Sam, tell everyone goodbye and go get your stuff." John ordered._

"_Yes sir," Sam pouted. "Bye Uncle Bobby."_

"_Bye Sam, don't worry we'll be back soon." Bobby told Sam as he wrapped him in a quick hug. _

"_Okay, thanks Uncle Bobby. Bye Caleb" Sam stammered_

"_Later squirt." Caleb grinned._

_Sam turned to go and find Dean. He found him leaning on the Impala waiting for Sam to come out. Meanwhile John was inside asking Ellen if there was a more private place to take care of Sam's backside and then an out of the way corner for him to visit for 30 minutes. He laughed when she told him but agreed to it. _

"_Hey Dean," Sam spouted meekly._

"_Hey tiger, so you obviously haven't had your "talk" with dad yet?"_

"_No, I'm supposed to say goodbye first. You are leaving right after. Dean this sucks and I hate it!" Sam bellowed frustrated with it all._

"_I know Sammy, but it is what it is. Nothing we can do about it so just try and behave so Dad doesn't hand you your ass when we get back too. You'll be fine and I don't think we will be gone long."_

"_Alright Dean I'll try." He proclaimed. "Don't take any stupid chances. Try and be careful please." He gave Dean a one armed hug and grabbed his duffel bag. _

"_I'll try to Sammy. You better run, you don't want dad coming after you. That usually doesn't help you backside much." Dean imparted his words of wisdom._

"_Yeah, I know. I'm going. Bye Jerk." Sam called out over his shoulder as he headed back to the Roadhouse. _

"_Bye bitch see you soon." Dean yelled back._

_Sam walked in and headed to the room Ellen told him to put his stuff in. He put down his duffel and then went looking for his dad. He quietly walked over towards the booth where his dad was at. He hated that everyone at the table knows why he was looking for his dad and would hear him crying like a baby soon. He didn't announce himself when he got to the table he just silently stood there. Bobby got John's attention and nodded towards Sam. _

"_With me now Sam!" John announced as he turned towards the kitchen. "I'll meet you at the car in about 15." He called over his shoulder to Bobby and Caleb._

_Sam was confused at where his dad was going but followed without a word. John went out the back door and headed towards the cooler/Freezer where Miss Ellen kept the food for the restaurant. _

"_Dad, where are we going?" Sam finally broke down and asked. John looked at Sam and continued on into the freezer. _

"_Sammy, I know this isn't easy for you and you're angry with me." John explained as he sat down on a stack of empty milk crates. "Well, I decided to have a heart. You wanted privacy, a place where nobody could hear you. Miss Ellen guarantees that you can't hear back here and nobody will come out here until we go back in. It's cold, but that might benefit the warm ass you are going to get. I need to hit the road, so, drop em' and let's go."_

_Sam looked at John as if he was crazy. He was going to get his ass handed to him in a freaking freezer. He decided he'd better do as dad said because it isn't often John even cares about either son's feelings when he is going to turn their ass bright red. He already had sweatpants on because his ass was still sore from the belt 2 days ago. So, he just pulled them both to his knees and made his way over his dad's lap. John wasted no time as he brought the first of many swats to his son's backside. It took no time at all for Sam's backside to return to a bright red and for Sam to start crying and then sobbing._

"_Daddy, …oww…stop….oww…please…..oww!" Sam cried. _

_John dropped one knee and raised the other as he assured Sam by saying, "Almost done Sam 12 more." John stepped up the strength and gave Sam 6 to his sit spot and 6 to his thighs. He rubbed Sam's back as he repeated word of comfort to him, trying to calm Sam quickly. One reason was because he needed to leave but more importantly because his ass was frozen._

"_All done Sammy. It's okay now daddy's here." He pulled up Sam's pants and moved him to his lap. He hugged his son and continued to comfort him. Sam wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and cried it out. After a minute he pulled back and looked his dad in the eyes._

"_M'sorry dad. Thank you for coming out here but I'm freaking cold can we go inside now." Sam chuckled and smiled._

"_Sure thing Sammy." John laughed as they stood up to go inside. "You owe me 30 minutes corner time. Miss Ellen showed me a corner that's not visible from the bar so nobody will see you. Stay in the corner until she tells you that you can come out. Understand me?"_

"_Yes sir. Dad, I've got to know, why are you um… being… um"_

"_Nice?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, Dean explained that one day you'll be a hunter too and you might not get respected if everyone remembers you as the kid who got his ass handed to him. It's one thing to know about it but another to hear it. So, you can thank Dean. Now, they are waiting for me. There is your corner, go get to know it. I love you Sammy." John grabbed Sam hugged him, dropped a kiss on the top of his head and steered him towards the corner with a quick swat. _

"_Oww, love you too dad." Sam replied pouting as he went to put his nose in the corner. His dad had been nice but Sam was still more than a little angry about the whole situation. He was tired and sore so he laid his head in the corner waiting for his 30 minutes to be up. Miss Ellen was right, nobody could see him but, he could hear the people on the other side of the wall. ….._

"_I have a cabin in the woods on the outskirts of Flagstaff Arizona." He overheard Rufus explain. "I don't go there often but it is a nice place to hang out and do some research. You are welcome to use it." _

"_That sounds great since the hunt is in the Grand Canyon. Where is it located?" Some unknown hunter inquired._

"_Go to the Coconino Community College-Lone Tree Campus. You can park in the Far East parking lot. Then you hike east about ¾ a mile and you're there. It has everything you need to stay there. Just take some supplies and you're good to go. There is a key under the lip of the north side of the well behind the brick with the pentagram on it."_

"_Thanks Rufus" _

_Sam committed the directions to memory in case he needed to head there one day._

…..End flashback….…..

Before Sam knew it, they were only miles from the Flagstaff exits. They arrived at Mr. Conway's hotel and he got checked in and unpacked. While he was getting ready for his dinner meeting, Sam watched TV and ate the food Mr. Conway ordered for him. Sam decided to stay in the room while Mr. Conway left.

He immediately got on the computer to find out where Coconino Community College-Lone Tree Campus was from where they were. He got lucky it was a little over 1.5 miles away. He found that there was a shuttle to the campus at 7:30pm so he waited 20 minutes and left the room. He had written a note that he dropped off at the front desk for Mr. Conway, thanking him for all he has done for Sam and to let him know that Uncle Bobby has come to get him.

He got to the campus and started the hike to the cabin. He had been buying some chips and caned goods as they made their way here, so he had some supplies. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had the feeling that something or someone was following him and he instantly went on hunter alert. He grabbed his knife out as his eyes scanned the area. He crouched low and slid behind a tree and then climbed to see what was behind him. He just barely made it up the tree when he saw something jump out of the corner of his eye. His heart was racing and he was shaking as he looked down to see what was after him. He almost fell out of the tree laughing when he saw a beautiful golden retriever barking playfully at him. He climbed down and rubbed the dog behind the ears and restarted his hike to the cabin. The dog followed him and Sam decided to keep him. He spotted the cabin about 10 minutes later and made sure it was empty.

Once he was satisfied, he found the key and went inside. He looked around trying to take it all in. The first thing you see straight ahead from the door is the kitchen. It wasn't too big but it had the necessities. There was a bar with bar stools and shelving with can goods separating the kitchen from the living room. The living room was to the right of the kitchen and had a couch, chair and a coffee table. Behind the couch was a huge window and that is about it. To the right of that was the entrance to the bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, side tables with worn lamps on them and an old dresser. Opposite of the living room was a wall of postcards. There were cards from Illinois, Route 66, Oklahoma, Arizona, New Mexico, the American Flag and too many more to take in. There was a table with a microwave on it under the window near the postcards. The bathroom was down a small hallway to the left of the door. On the inside of the door was a big yellow sign that said "Work crew ahead." You could tell that this was a hunter's cabin because it didn't look much better than some of the crappy cheap motels they all lived in. But to Sam it was heaven. This was his place and he had a dog. He decided to call him Bones after his favorite character on Star Trek. Sam walked over to the couch, sat down, and got out a Mr. Pibb and a bag of Funyons. Bones jumped up and laid his head in Sam's lap. Sam looked around leaned back and smiled. He was home, at least until his dad found him.

Side note: Flavus Oculus means Yellow eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to say thank you to those of you who are following my story and those who made it a favorite. Thank you for the kind and the wonderful reviews. A special thank you to Trumansshell for all the encouragement and help she gives me.

Dean couldn't sleep. He really tried because he didn't want his dad to be pissed when he got back here, but he couldn't change it. Sure he drifted off every now and then, but his thoughts of Sammy woke him instantly. He would jerk himself awake, look over to Sammy's bed and then remember that Sam wasn't there. He had one horrible dream where he found Sammy in the morgue a few towns over. Sam had hitch-hiked and was picked up by some awful man who raped and killed his baby brother. Standing over Sammy's lifeless body, knowing how he died was too much for Dean. He woke up thrashing, screaming "no" and crying. John had just entered the room and heard Dean He rushed to Dean's side.

"Shhhh Deano it's okay. Calm down buddy." John pleaded, as he grabbed his son in a hug and rubbed his back. "Daddy's here. We'll find him. Calm down."

Dean pushed himself back away from john's chest. "M'sorry sir. I didn't mean to lose him. I thought he was safe." Dean hiccupped through tears.

"It's okay Son." John exclaimed cupping Dean's cheek. "We'll find him and sort all this out. Don't worry about that right now." John reassured his eldest son.

"My fault, I lost him. Punish me dad, please!" Dean sounded desperate.

"We will figure it all out once Sammy gets home." John stated as he wrapped his hand around Deans head and pulled him back into his chest. Dean, not usually one for chick flick moments, hugged his dad back, bawled into his chest, repeatedly saying sorry and allowed his dad to comfort him. They just sat on the bed and held each other for a long while. Dean was exhausted and allowed himself to go to sleep in his daddy's arms. He felt safe for the first time since he realized that Sam had run off. John, not wanting to deny Dean some much needed comfort and sleep, adjusted himself in the bed, toed off his boots and settled them both down, Dean's head on his chest and they went to sleep. "Sam's ass is so dead for putting us through this bullshit." John thought as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

John only slept for a few hours as he too was very worried about his youngest son's health and whereabouts to relax. Dean had rolled over in his sleep and seemed calm enough for John to grab a shower and check in with Bobby. John grabbed his clothes, started a pot of coffee, and headed to the shower. He just stood there and let the hot water cascade over him, trying to relieve some of his stress and anger. His boy was missing and that stressed the hell out of him, but knowing that Sam left on his own and Dean tried to hide that from him, angered him more than he ever could have imagined. He needed to find Sam first then he would deal with his anger before dealing with his sons.

The shower helped him to feel refreshed but did little for his anger and stress. He checked on Dean to find him still asleep, it was only 6am and he didn't get the boy to sleep until after 3am. He grabbed a cup of coffee and his phone then stepped out to lean against the hood of the Impala and call Bobby. He decided to try Sam's number one more time before he called Bobby, even though he knew Sam wouldn't answer it. He left another pointless message letting Sam know in no uncertain terms that he loved him and he was in more trouble than he could imagine. He might just make Sammy listen to all of his messages when he finds him so Sam can know the pain and anguish they felt. When he failed to reach Sammy he dialed Bobby's number.

"I expected your call about an hour ago Johnny." Bobby announced answering his phone.

"Dean had a bad night. I dozed off for a few hours after getting him to sleep." Was John exasperated response.

"Balls, is that damn idjit kid still blaming himself for losing Sam?"

"Yeah singer, I'm afraid he is. So, hear anything through the grape vine?" John questioned already knowing the answer.

"No Winchester I didn't. It's all quiet. Ellen, Rufus, Caleb and Jim have all reported that there is no news out there. No signs of a boy matching Sam's description hitch-hiking or wandering about. There are no unusual supernatural occurrences involving children. Johnny," Bobby's explained in a defeated tone of voice. "Sam's a smart kid. He has a good head on his shoulders and is damn good at research. He has learned a lot from you and Dean and I just think he has covered his tracks well. He has to have had some kind of help so he doesn't stand out and be noticed. That being said, he's 12 and he's bound to mess up and when he does, we got him."

"I know you're right Bobby. It's just, my boy is out there somewhere and I don't know where. I don't know if he's alive and well. Hell, I don't even know where he has slept the past few nights." John uttered running his hand down his face in desperation and to wipe away the tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes. "I can't lose Sammy, I just can't. Losing Mary nearly killed me. But if I lost Sammy, I'd lose Dean too. He couldn't handle it. God, Singer what am I going to do?" John had his head in his hand by this point.

"What you're going to do is calm the fuck down Winchester." Bobby yelled. "Dean doesn't need to see you like this. He thinks you are the strongest man alive, and to see you breaking down, he would think that you believe that Sam is dead. It would devastate him. You need to keep it together until we get Sam back and we're going to get him back! The text he sent to Dean sounded like everything was okay and he was just being Sammy, the over exaggerating, self pitying brat we know and love."

"Sorry, and thanks Bobby, I needed that!"

"No problem Johnny. You know me, always willing tell off a friend for their own good."

"Let me know the second you hear anything, even if it seems unimportant."

As John hung up his phone, he ran his hand down his face, and he let out an exhausted sigh. He had to get himself back under control before Dean woke up and saw him this way. He had to be strong for Dean, even if he felt like he was shattering on the inside. He downed the rest of his coffee and decided he needed another cup. He opened the door as quietly as he could.

"Sammy?" Dean called out automatically as he heard the door. "Oh, hey dad. Any news from Uncle Bobby?"

"No Deano, M'sorry no leads yet. Don't worry son, we'll find him." John reassured his worried child by rubbing his hand through Dean's hair. "Go take a shower and then we'll go get some breakfast and figure out what our next plan of attack is."

"Yes sir." Was the only thing Dean said as he got up to get his clothes and robotically walked off to shower and get ready to start another day not knowing where Sammy was.

John called the cell phone company and got Sam's GPS turned back on in case Sam turned on his phone. Once Dean was ready they got into John's truck and headed to a local diner to get some breakfast. They both ordered the special, even though neither of them touched much of it. They both had their minds elsewhere. They were thinking about Sam.

"Tell me everything that you know Dean." John demanded.

"Yes sir." Dean responded as he proceeded to recall everything that had happened the previous day. He told his dad everywhere he went, who he talked to and what they talked about. John continued the conversation letting Dean know everyone Bobby and he have talked to and have looking out for Sam. They both realized that they are doing all they could to find the young runaway. It was going to be the wait that would be the hardest! They left the diner, headed back to their room and worked out a plan of action for the day. They decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Dean was going to hit the teenage hangouts since it was Saturday and he couldn't check out the school. John decided to hit the bus station and places like that again, maybe someone saw something. They got in their cars and headed out in search of a clue to Sam's whereabouts.

Sam woke up laughing to bones licking his face. He got up and grabbed some clothes and his bathroom bag. He let Bones out as he headed to the bathroom to start his day. He got cleaned up, let bones in and went to look for some breakfast for them. Of course, the fridge didn't have anything in it but things like soy sauce and mustard. The inside of it was kind of dirty, so he decided that what he needed to do today was clean "his" place the way he wanted it. There were a few canned goods and he found some corned beef hash and crackers. He cooked the hash and split it with bones.

After they ate he started cleaning up the place. It didn't look like it had been done in a long time. He turned on some of music and enjoyed the fact that he could put on what he liked without fighting with Dean. He got a little sad thinking about his brother but pushed down the feelings, turned up his music and started cleaning up the place. He usually would have hated all the cleaning he was doing but it was different this time because he was doing it for himself and not as a chore for his dad. He missed his dad a little bit, but he was enjoying being on his own with no "Winchester" rules that he didn't dwell on it.

He finally finished with all of his cleaning. He decided he wanted to go get some food for the place. He grabbed his laptop and put it in his backpack. He hiked back to the college and found a comfy spot under a shade tree. He got out his laptop to see if he could find a signal. He was in luck. He searched for the bus schedule, grocery stores and found the closest store to the bus route. He also looked for pizza delivery that would come to the college. With all the research done, he decided to just play around on the internet. He decided to load some movies to watch with dinner. Bones was only patient for so long and then he wanted attention. Sam packed up his laptop, found a stick and played fetch with his dog.

He kept an eye on the time so he could catch the bus to get some groceries. He told bones to stay as he got on the bus. He stocked up on Mr. Pibb and Funyons and got some dog food. He ate lunch and waited to head back to Coconino. He got off the bus to Bones, anxiously awaiting his return. Sam gave him the burger he got for him and they started the hike back to the cabin. Once there, he put away the groceries and got bowls down for the dog's food and water. He took care of Bones, and then got a snack, kicked back on the couch, opened his Demon's Children book and read for the rest of the afternoon.

John and Dean met back at the room around 8pm. Neither one of them found any leads which upset them both. They checked in with Bobby and didn't get any better news on his end. The three of them were exhausted and worried. John thanked Bobby and decided he and Dean needed to get food. They loaded up in the Impala and headed to the same diner as they went to for breakfast and John ordered Dean's favorite, a bacon double cheese burger, in hopes that his eldest would eat. John forced himself to eat and set a good example for his son, but Dean barely took a bite. John needed to step it up and take drastic measures.

"Dean?" John asked forcefully.

"Yes sir?" Dean answered his voice barely about a whisper.

"You are to eat at least ¾ of that burger and ½ of those fries. That's an order." John declared, knowing Dean rarely disobeyed orders. When Dean didn't respond John raised his voice and demanded. "Do you understand me Dean?"

"Yes sir." Dean responded apathetically as he began to eat his burger.

John just sighed as he dove into another cup of coffee and finished off his burger. He had to figure out how to find Sam's trail and get his oldest son reigned in before he went off the rails. They finished up and headed back to the room.

"I want you to hit the rack Dean. You're not looking too good and we need to be at the top of our game." John informed his son.

"I'M NOT LOOKING TOO GOOD? Dean screamed. Really dad? My baby brother is missing and I'm the one who lost him. If anything happens to him….." Dean couldn't finish that thought as he felt his throat closing shut.

John closed in on him, grabbed his left arm and proceeded to lay down 5 attention getting swats. "You had better reign in that attitude right now son, if you know what is good for you."

"I… I.. I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to, oh hell dad I'm sorry I was disrespectful." Dean murmured with his head hung down; Tears of frustration getting ready to fall from his brilliant green eyes.

"Dean, Sammy planned this, most of this is on him." John offered as he cupped the back of Dean's head and rubbed Dean's hair.

"M' so sorry dad," Dean offered as an explanation, looking into his dad's eyes.

"It will be okay Dean." John reassured his son. "Now go get ready and hit the rack. Okay?" John was hoping that the few swats he gave Dean would get him moving.

"Yes sir," Dean responded getting his sweats out and headed towards the bathroom.

As Dean walked into the bathroom, John looked up and shook his head. "Mary, I wish you were here, I miss you so much. I'm messing things up so badly! I've lost Sammy and have no clue where to find him and Deano is spinning out of control and I don't want to have to rein him in while he is so upset. But, I may have to just to help relieve some of his guilt. I know you wouldn't approve of the way I'm raising them, as hunters, but now that I know what's out there, I can't just let them be normal. I hope when I see you again, that you understand my reasoning and can forgive me. I love you Mare!" John quietly whispered to the memory of his wife, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Dean went into the bathroom to change and decided to shower. He needed time to process everything and so he let the water run down his aching body. The heat of the water reignited the slight warmth of the swats he got from his dad. "Sammy, where are you? Why did you leave on my watch?" All these random thought swirled around in his head. "If anything happens to you, I don't think I can take it. God, you're being such a little Bitch! I swear to God Sammy when we bring you home and I find out you haven't laid down salt lines, you are going to be laying them sweeping them up and laying them over and over until I tell you that you can stop." It might seem weird to normal people but the thoughts of little random punishments given to Sammy reassure Dean that they will find Sam and he will be okay.

Dean took quite a while in the bathroom as he needed to gather himself back together and push his emotions back behind his walls. He was relieved to have his dad near but still needed to distance himself from the man for a little while. They were both on edge and he feared that they would both snap and do or say things they would both regret. Right now there was enough stress in their lives he didn't need to add any more,

John was more than a little relieved to hear Dean start the shower. Even though they have been apart most of the day, he still needed time to unwind. It was reassuring to have Dean in the next room, so he knew that one of his sons was accounted for. But, he needed time to reflect on the day, talk to Mary, plan how to calm Dean down enough so he would be an asset to the search not a hindrance and figure out how the hell he was going to find and bring his baby boy home. When Dean finally came out of the bathroom, both he and his dad had calmed down measurably. They made small talk and some plans for the following day.

Dad finally told Dean, "Alright son, come and take this then get some shut eye."

"Take what? I don't need anything dad." Dean declared.

"I'm the parent and I'll decide what you need or don't need to do. I say you need to take this sleeping pill and hit your rack! John ordered.

"Dad, I"

"Stop it right there Dean!" John howled. "This was not a suggestion and it is not up for discussion. You will take this sleeping pill and you will get you ass in bed. Wither your ass is sore or not depends on your next actions. Get you butt over here and take the pill and go to bed or I come get you, haul you over my knee and blister your backside, then you take the pill and go to bed. It's your choice so make it now!"

"I'll take the pill," Dean retorted as he reluctantly walked over and held out his hand for it. He was going to pretend to take it, so he grabbed it and headed towards the bathroom.

"Not so fast young man, use this and take it in front of me." John demanded as he handed a soda to Dean.

"Yes sir," Dean said reaching out for the soda and swallowing the dreaded pill. "G'nite dad," Dean said as he handed the drink back to his dad and started for his bed. John grabbed Dean into a quick hug and chick flick moment or not, dropped a kiss on the top of Dean's head.

"Night Son, hopefully you sleep well." John teased knowing that Dean doesn't do pills well so he'll be passed out soon.

"I don't think it will be a problem dad. You kind of made sure of that one." Dean chuckled. Never had a laugh warmed a heart so much as that little laugh and smile warmed John's.

"I want you to get at least 4 or 5 good hours too dad. You need to keep your strength up to beat Sammy's ass when we find him." Dean giggled lightening the mood so dad didn't jump down his throat about Dean ordering him around.

"Okay kiddo, you have a deal. I am going to do a last check in with Bobby then check the salt lines and I'll head to bed too." John announced. "Hey Dean, thanks Son, that meant a lot. I love you."

"Good night dad, I love you too." Dean headed to bed and John grabbed a coffee then headed out to call Bobby.

Sam had been reading for a few hours with Bones asleep at his feet. Bones stirred and wanted to be let out. Sam got up, let Bones out, and went to the bathroom himself. He looked at the time and noticed that it was dinner time. He picked out the TV dinner he wanted and stuck it in the microwave. He got his laptop out and set up one of the movies he loaded at the college. He went to the door and called Bones in. The dog bounded up the stairs and jumped up on Sam.

"Hey boy, calm down. Good boy Bones, good boy." Sam laughed and ruffled the dog's hair. "Are you hungry? Come on lets get some dinner."

Sam got Bones some food and settled down with his chicken dinner and started Beetle Juice. He enjoyed the fact that he didn't have to worry about the time since he didn't have a bed time. He could just do as he wished. He didn't have to go out and make sure he ran his 3 miles for the day or do 150 push-ups. The only thing he was missing was school. He truly enjoyed school but it was worth missing to be in Flagstaff.

Sam stayed up and watched another movie then decided to go to bed. He decided to clean up before he did because this was his place and he wanted to keep it in order. He decided to see what Flagstaff offered tomorrow. So he planned to eat and go back to the college and research museums and other local educational places. As he locked up and turned off the lights, he felt the nagging voices of his father and brother yelling at him to lay salt lines. He ignored the voices thinking that normal people don't lay salt lines. He changed into sweats, was on the floor and had done over 50 push-ups before he realized he didn't have to do them. He figured what the hell he might as well finish the 150 to keep up his fitness levels. Sam finished and climbed in bed. Bones climbed in next to him. Sam had not felt this relaxed in a long time. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Bones.

"Good night Dean." Sam whispered into the air as he was drifting off to sleep. "I'm sorry."

His morning followed the same routine as the day before except that he decided to go for a run before his shower and breakfast. He went out the door with Bones on his heels and just ran and ran. He didn't measure the distance or the time. He had no restrictions or rules. For the first time in his life Samuel Joseph Winchester was free. Free to do as he pleased without limitations. No "Winchester" rules, no hearing "Come on Sam, push it you can go faster!" It was just Sam, his dog and the wind in his face. Nothing else mattered in that one moment in time. Sam was free to be what he wanted to be. He was free to feel what he wanted to feel. Short sweet and simple Sam was Free and he was going to enjoy every minute of it for as long as he could!

Sam felt invigorated! He showered and ate breakfast and was eager to make the hike to the college. He wanted to visit every educational place he could find and learn as much as possible. He always wanted to visit museums and such, since they did so much traveling. Dad never allowed it. The few measly dollars it would cost would be nothing compared to what he could learn. Oh well, he was in charge right now and could do as he wished. There were quite a few places to go. There were a few museums, an observatory and a musical theatre. He was excited to see an upcoming event was a tribute to the rock bands of the 80's. He decided to go to town and get a ticket for the show and go to one of the museums close to there.

Sam continued to enjoy himself and he loved the freedom he had. He got a notebook and took notes from everywhere he went. He looked around on the internet and made it like a school assignment. He wrote a paper or kept a journal everyday about his adventures. Sam was having the time of his life and doing as he pleased.

Late at night as he was settling down, he felt the guilt creeping in and almost broke down night after night and called Dean and dad to let them know he was okay. It had been almost 5 days since he left and he knew they were going nuts. Instead of calling, he just rolled over, hugged Bones and said goodnight to Dean and drifted off to sleep.

Dean, John and Bobby were no closer to finding Sam now then they were 5 days ago. It seemed the only person who might know something was away for 3 weeks with his family. John didn't know what to do about the school. Dean wasn't going and Sam was missing. He can't let the school know that Sam was gone for fear of CPS involvement and they could just up and move because if Sam was being kept by someone and escaped he wouldn't know where to find them. Scratch that thought, he taught them where to find them in case of something like this ever happening. It was in the next town to the west in the first motel in the book under the name of Mick Gramm (Named after Mick Jones and Lou Gramm from Foreigner, one of John's favorite Bands.) He figured moving would stress Dean out too much, so they stayed.

John gave Dean a sleeping pill a couple of nights, but Dean still looked ragged. Not knowing Sammy's whereabouts is really taking its toll on their little family. Dean still felt guilty and blamed himself for losing Sammy; no matter how many times John told him it wasn't his fault. John decided he would have to address the fact that Dean didn't call him right away and punish him to help him forgive himself. Whenever Dean has a guilty conscience the only thing that helps him move on is to be punished. A warm backside reminds him he is forgiven. So, even though John didn't want to spank Dean, he was running out of options. John knows he isn't up for father of the year, but he tries to help his sons whenever he can.

Dean was in the shower trying to forget the reoccurring nightmare he had again last night. Seeing his little brother in the morgue was too much for him. He felt so guilty for losing his baby brother. He almost couldn't face his dad day after day, knowing he is the cause for the hurt look on the man's face. Today Dean was going to head a couple of towns over to check out the bus station there. He needed to find Sammy to make things right again. He felt out of sorts not having Sammy to look out for. Meanwhile, John downed another cup of Joe and checked in with bobby.

"Hello Johnny?" Bobby yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" John questioned.

"Naw, I just haven't finished my 3rd cup yet." Bobby laughed.

"I just wanted to touch bases with you." John explained. "Nothing new here. How about there?" John knew the answer was no because Bobby would have called immediately if he heard anything.

"Nothing this morning Winchester but it's early." Bobby answered. "How's Dean holding up?"

"Not good Singer, not good. He is carrying some mighty heavy guilt and looks like shit." John declared. "I've given him sleeping pills a couple of times but they don't stop the nightmares. I swear he is having 2-3 a night."

"So the little idjit blaming him self still I see." Bobby questioned. "You know what you have to do to help him John! I know it's not traditional or "normal" but our little family will never be normal. Take him to task Winchester and he'll be a little better. Maybe it will rid him of some of the guilt.

"I know you're right Singer," John agreed. "I didn't want to have to do it until Sam came back but I don't have a choice now. I'll take care of it before bed tonight. Maybe a warmed behind and a sleeping pill will stop the nightmares for one night."

"I don't envy you John." Bobby confessed. "You know what makes Dean tick and know how to help him. Sammy is different. Just give him a chance John; he really is a good kid despite what Azazel did to him. You'll learn to accept their differences and understand how to deal with each of them on their own level."

"Thanks Bobby," John sincerely uttered. "I'll let you know how it went in the morning."

John hung up. "Damn idjit would it kill the bastard to say bye." Bobby thought as he hung up his phone. He went to get another cup of life blood aka coffee. There was none so he started another pot. He decided to go shower and get a fresh start before he made his round of phone calls. He took a little longer than usual allowing the hot water to do its job and relax him a bit. This was taking its toll on him too. "That child better come back to us in one piece so we can all take turns kicking his little ass." He thought. "God, please let us find our Sammy! Watch over him and keep him safe. And help Dean to get rid of the massive amount of guilt he keeps carrying around" Bobby prayed as he allowed the water to of the shower to cover the tears leaking from his eyes. He loved Sam and Dean as if they were his too.

Bobby got dressed and headed towards his 4th cup of coffee. He grabbed his phone and sat at his desk. He opened his note book and reviewed his notes from yesterday. There had been a few possible sightings but he wouldn't say anything to John and Dean until it was confirmed to actually be Sam. Bobby decided to put him self as the buffer between possible information and John. They were going through enough and didn't need to needlessly get their hopes up. Bobby prayed that these sightings were Sammy but he would not put Sam's family through any more needless pain. He decided that the first person he would call would be Jim Murphy.

"Hey Bobby got any news?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Well, there have been a few possible sightings." Bobby answered.

"So how did John take the news?" Jim questioned. "Is he on the way to check it out?"

"I didn't tell him." Bobby explained. "I'm not telling him anything until it's confirmed. There is no since putting him and Dean through that. I have someone checking out the 2 leads, one in Austin and the other in Amarillo."

"It's your funeral." Jim laughed. "I wouldn't want to be you if Winchester finds out you kept this from him!"

I can handle John Winchester." Bobby declared "I was just checking in to see if you have heard anything new."

"There is nothing being said around here, sorry Bobby." Jim exclaimed.

"Balls, thanks Jim. I'll let you know if those leads pan out." Bobby announced. "Bye"

Bobby proceeded to call Ellen, Caleb and Rufus, with the same results, no news. So, he fixed him self something to eat while he waited on the hunters he sent to check on the leads to call. He wanted to go out and physically search for the kid too, but he was needed right where he was. He felt like he wasn't doing enough sometimes. But in the end he knew he needed to coordinate everyone and be the contact person. He has his car packed and ready to go as soon as they find Sammy. There is no way in hell he wasn't going to go see with his own eyes that Sam was okay, and to dish out his own punishment. "There are some Latin incantations "Uncle Bobby" needs to make sure Sammy knows by heart" Bobby thought out loud.

Tonight was the big night. Sam was going to go to the 80's tribute at the Orpheum Presents. He was excited. He went about his day like normal, run, shower, breakfast, read, lunch, and then he got ready and headed to the college to catch the bus. He was going to get there early and eat dinner before the show. He was on a kind of high. But then… reality sank in. The first band they gave tribute to was, Led Zeppelin, and the first 2 songs were Ramble on and Traveling Riverside Blues, Dean's favorites. He wanted to share this with Dean. This is the first time since he left that he ached for his brother. He wanted to call him tell him where he was and let him hear the band. But he couldn't and he knew it. He stayed and after the initial heartache, he relaxed and enjoyed it. He hit it off with some of the people around him and was invited to hang out afterwards. He almost said no because he thought about not sitting down for a long time when his dad got hold of him. Then he remembered that his dad wouldn't know. The people he hung out with went to Taco Bell after the concert and then back to their dorm. Luckily for Sam, the dorm was next to the college. He was thankful for the ride but didn't want to stick around for the drinking. He was too young and definitely not allowed. He borrowed a cell phone and ordered a pizza and went outside to wait for it. He got the pizza and headed back to the Coconino campus. Bones found him right away and they headed towards the cabin to eat the pizza and head to bed.

John and Dean met back at the room kind of late. This morning one headed east and the other headed west looking for clues. John brought pizza with him so they wouldn't have to go back out. He had decided he would address the issue of Dean breaking the rules and not calling when he noticed Sam was gone. Dean was on a downward spiral and falling fast. He was going through the emotions of the day only.

"Obviously, you didn't find anything out today did you son?" John started off their conversation with a question.

"No sir" Dean replied despondently.

"Me either. Eat some pizza Deano." John admonished.

"M' not hungry." Dean mumbled.

"Have you had anything to eat since breakfast?" John asked.

"No sir" Dean responded, not making eye contact.

"Did you have more nightmares last night?" John inquired.

"Yes sir." Dean whispered.

"So let me get this straight, eat while I talk and that's an order, you only eat when I tell you to, you only sleep because I give you sleeping pills and you are having nightmares?" John pried.

"Yes sir that sounds about right." Dean answered after swallowing a bite of pizza he was ordered to take.

"I am going to take a shower." John declared putting 2 more pieces of pizza on Dean's plate. "I want you to eat this and get your clothes picked out. When I get out you get ready for bed. Then, I think it's about time we talk about the night Sam ran away and take care of your punishment.

"Yessir" Dean gulped.

John wanted to stay in the hot shower but he needed to save hot water for Dean. He didn't want to have to deal with this. His heart was so not in this but, he knows that Dean needs this so he will push down his feelings and take care of his child. John got out and checked to see if Dean ate. He did. As Dean went to shower, he tried to decide on the level of punishment to give Dean. If it was too lenient it wouldn't help at all. If it was too harsh, he would think John blamed him and he didn't. So, he decided to warm his backside and give 16 with the brush. He heard Dean come out of the bathroom. John moved into the living room. Dean slowly walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Front and center now Dean." John bellowed getting him self in the right state of mind.

Dean quickly came into the living room and stood at attention in front of his dad. His eyes caught sight of the hair brush on the couch next to dad and knew his ass was going to get his butt roasted.

"Report!" John ordered.

"Yes sir" Dean started, "Sam asked me if he could stay after school for debate club and then go to the library to finish a paper that was due the following day."

"What was your answer?"

"I told him he had to call me by 5:10 and let me know he was on the way to the library and that he had to be home before dark." Dean continued. "He also had to call me when he left the library."

"So did he call at 5:10?" John asked.

"Yes sir, well it was 5:13 but I was giving him until 5:20 just in case of problems. I teased him for being 3 minutes late. He told me he was at the library and that was the last time I talked to him."

"Head up Dean!" John yelled. "So, when did you realize he was gone?" Dean snapped his head back up.

"When it started to get dark and he didn't answer his phone. M' sorry dad, I really thought he was at school and the library." Dean exclaimed. "Then I thought he was just testing me by not calling and being home before dark. I was going to find him and show him that I was in charge and he still had to follow the rules even if you were gone."

"Speaking of rules, what should you have done the moment you realized it was dark and he wasn't here?" John questioned.

"I should have called you sir, so you could get here faster and maybe get a lead." Dean remarked looking down at the floor.

"Eyes up Dean!" John Yelled "Right, so you tried to cover for Sam to save his ass and put your ass in the line of fire?"

"Yes sir" Dean murmured.

"Alright then, let's get this over with. I want you to know that this isn't for losing Sam. Sam ran away you didn't lose him. This is only for you not following the protocols that I set for you when I am gone and you're in charge." John explained. "Do you understand that Dean?"

"Yes sir" Dean responded because he was supposed to. He lost Sam and nobody could tell him he didn't.

. "You are going to get 16 with the brush at the end. Get em' down and get over my knees!" John commanded

John could tell that Dean was distraught. He didn't even complain that he was too old to go over John's knees. He just dropped his sweats and briefs and placed him self over his dad's knees. John steeled his heart and raised his hand and applied the first of many swats to Dean's backside. He continued to assault Dean's butt from the crown to the tops of his thigh. He continued with virtually no response from Dean. Only when Dean's backside started to turn a brilliant red, did he let out a yelp. John knew he had to push through or this wouldn't help ease Dean's guilt. When John felt some tears dripping onto his pant leg he knew that Dean was close to breaking. He gave Dean 10 more.

"Almost done Deano, you're doing great. 16 with the brush and we're done." John announced as he picked up the brush. John wanted this to be over so he rapidly placed the first 8, 4 on each cheek. Dean is crying by the time these were finished.

"M' sorry dad, I didn't mean to loose him. I'm so sorry." John immediately stopped.

"Whoa Dean, I already told you that this isn't for loosing Sam, that was not your fault. This is for not following protocol and not calling me when Sam didn't show up. Understand?"

"Y..Yes..S..Sir." Dean exclaimed through tears.

With that explained again, John dropped one knee and raised the other to deliver the last 8 swats. Dean moaned. John raised the brush and gave 2 licks to each sit spot. Dean broke down and sobbed. He didn't hold anything back. John gave the last 4 to Dean's thighs, dropped the brush and rubbed his son's back.

"All done Deano, you did great. Calm down son Daddy's here." John encouraged Dean.

John helped Dean pull up his pants and he held him on his lap. Dean was exhausted and greedily accepted the hug from his dad and just cried himself out.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't follow the rules. I let you down and I'm sorry."

"Dean, look at me." John lifted Dean's chin until he looked him in the eyes. "You didn't let me down son. You made a mistake and you have been punished and I forgive you. You're not at fault for Sam running, that's on him. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir." Dean related and for the first time since Sam left, he relaxed.

Dean pulled himself up and he and John stood. John got Dean a sleeping pill and a drink and handed it to him. Dean took it without complaining.

"Okay Kid head to bed." John ordered as he grabbed Dean and gave him a quick hug and dropped a quick kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight son, I love you"

"Night," Dean told John as he leaned into the hug. "I'm sorry dad, I love you too."

Dean climbed into his bed and lay on his stomach. He was really missing Sam tonight. He was sleepy because of the spanking he had gotten and the pill kicking in. He didn't push back the tears. He just let them fall as he drifted off to sleep.

Sam was thinking about the concert he went to and really missing Dean. He couldn't hold back his guilt tonight as he was overly emotional. He climbed into his bed and thought of his family. The tears started falling and he realized that he not only missed his brother, but he was missing his daddy and Uncle Bobby. He knows that his feeling won't be so strong in the morning so he wraps around Bones and cries himself to sleep.

John went in and checked on Dean to assure that he was asleep. He tucked the blanket back around Dean's shoulders and wiped away the tears he saw on his son's cheeks. He dropped another kiss on the top of Dean's head and went into the living room for a few shots, trying to wind down. Knowing that Dean was dead to the world, John dropped his head in his hands and just sobbed and sobbed worrying about his baby boy.

Bobby was still up making phone calls to hotels and motels in the areas where Sam may have been spotted. He was not making any progress and if frustrated the hell out of him. After the 15th no sorry, he was so angry that he chucked his coffee cup across the room. It shattered like Bobby's resolve to stay sober and he grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He drank many shot and just let the tears of worry and anger fall.

So all four members of this makeshift family were working through their emotions and heading to bed. They all were asleep and unaware that their problems were just beginning. For tomorrow, their lives would all be turned around in an unexpected way and this would change them all forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_(Note: Italics are noises and voices heard in the background during a phone conversation.)_

The demons were dispatched to search for and check in on the Winchesters. It wasn't too long before they were found but, Sammy wasn't there. The tension in the air was so thick. Everyone present was nervous wondering who would be elected to give the news of Sam's absence to their boss. No one volunteered so they had to come up with another way to decide.

He was the loser. He drew the short straw. So, he was the one chosen to bring the bad news to his boss and bear the brunt of his anger. His boss was frightening to say the least. If he were to catch him in an unpleasant mood, it might be in for some indescribable torture. He swallowed deeply, pulled his shoulders back, and tried to stop his hands from shaking as he knocked on door that separated himself from his impending doom.

"Get your ass in here." His boss yelled and he about passed out. He grasped and turned the doorknob. Then on shaky legs he stepped through the door. He looked for and spotted his boss and started to say. "Yes sir, hello Aza..."

"About damn time you knocked! You have been standing out there for over 5 minutes and I am at the end of my patience. Tell me what you came here for NOW!"

"Well sir, you see ummm….samwinchesterhasrunawaysiria msorrytobetheonetotellyou"

"What? Spit it out so I can understand you dammit!"

He about jumped out of the skin he was in and hauled ass out of there. Someone else could break the news about Sam to him. He swallowed over and over again, trying to get his nerves back under control. His boss got angrier and angrier and started circling him. Duane thought he was going to die right there on the spot and Azazel would be the one to kill him. Duane cleared his throat and was about the say it again slower when the door snapped open. They turned to look towards the noise.

"Calm down daddy." Meg says as she and Tom burst into the room.

"You may go Duane. We'll tell him." Duane bows and runs full speed out of the room.

"So baby girl," Azazel says and he grips her in a quick hug. "What is so important that they had to draw straws to determine who would tell me?" He nods in his son's direction.

"It's Sam Winchester sir." She said looking to see her father's reaction.

"What about him?" He bellowed through clenched teeth, his face growing red with anger.

"Well" She explained. "It seems our dear Sammy boy has run away again, seeking his ever wishful "normal" life."

Azazel blew his top. Meg and Tom both had to duck as things started flying. The tornado of her father's anger was circling the room. He was ranting. "I need John Winchester to train him dammit." He bellowed, raising his arms in the air and waving them about. "He can teach Sam to be ready to lead my army like no one else can!" Azazel hissed. "Can you imagine the look on John's face when his precious baby boy leads an army of the things he trained him to kill?"

Azazel was yelling and pacing around the room. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. Then he just stood there staring straight ahead. He didn't say anything. Meg and Tom looked at each other and shrugged. Neither of them knew what to do. Talking to an out of control Dad was like snuggling with a time bomb.

Out of the blue, Azazel calmly asks," Where is the ungrateful little brat this time?"

"He is in Flagstaff." Tom answered.

"How long has he been gone?" Azazel inquired.

"About a week and a half, I believe," Meg replied

"Well, I think it is time we teach Sammy boy a lesson he won't forget. He'll be sorry he ever wished for a "normal" life!" Azazel growled.

"What do you have in mind dad?" Meg asked inquisitively.

"I suggest we give him what he keeps asking for." He declared.

"Okay dad, you have lost it. How do we do that?" Tom questioned while Meg stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

"You will see my children, you will see. Now, let's get to Flagstaff." He laughed.

John, Dean and Bobby started their day off just like every other day; Trying to figure out where to search for Sam next. They didn't have any new leads and were all getting frustrated. The spanking Dean got reigned him in for a few days, but as the memory fades he gets more turbulent. John really doesn't want to 'calm' Dean down again so soon, but he needs him on the top of his game, to find Sam.

Dean was in the shower getting ready to head out, to where he wasn't sure. John was getting his cup of coffee and his phone to call Singer. Bobby just got a call from Henry, the hunter he sent to check out the lead in Austin, it was definitely Sam. Finally he had some good news to tell the weary father.

"Morning John"

"Morning Bobby, you got anything for me? Like whatever the hell you've been hiding from me the past few days?"

'How the hell does he always know shit he shouldn't' Bobby thought, "Yes, I actually have a confirmed sighting. He was in Austin the day he split."

"Okay, what else you got? Before you answer you should know, that if you keep anything from me again, I'll kick your ass!" John stated as a matter of fact.

"He was possibly seen in Amarillo the next day. The Archer's live there and are checking it out. John, you do know I didn't tell you to protect you, right?"

"That's the only reason I'm not kicking your ass!" John bellowed. "So, who checked out Austin?"

"Henry did. His number is 281-117-9806 if you want to call him and get the details." John jotted down the name and number in his journal and wrote Austin next to it. Dean got dressed and was headed into the living room when he heard John threatening Bobby. As crazy as it sounds, he smiled, because he knew that Bobby had a lead and didn't tell his Dad until he found out it was true. He looked at his dad's journal and knew Sam was spotted in Austin but he didn't know when. He wanted to ask his Dad but knew better than to interrupt. He learned that the hard way over the years.

"Okay, now what about the Archer's names and number and when did they head to Amarillo?"

"Their names are Jeffery and Morgan Archer. Jeff's number is 505-768-6363. He can tell you where they are and what they've found out." Bobby explained.

"Alright, do you have anything else you want to tell me?" John asked.

"Only, that we'll find him John, that's a promise and when we do, I better get a crack at the kid myself!"

There was a long stretch of silence and Bobby was sure John was done and he would hear the 'click' of his phone. He was about to shut his phone when he heard something that would shock the hell out of him.

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah John?"

"I understand why you did it, thanks." Click of the phone, silence and Bobby standing with his jaw hanging open staring at his phone. He shook it off, got another coffee and sat down to call Jim Murphy.

"Dad, did somebody see Sammy?" Dean quietly asked.

"He was in Austin the day he left and might have been sighted in Amarillo. I'm going to head to Amarillo and I want you to head over to Austin. Put Henry's number in your phone and contact him. He is the one who confirmed it was Sam there. I want you back here by midnight. In case…"

"Dad, I want to come to Amarillo and meet you," Dean whined, temporarily losing his mind as he interrupted John.

"Excuse me; I know you didn't just disrespect me by interrupting. I want you here in case your brother shows up."

"DAD COME ON, the little ass has been gone almost 2 weeks; he's not going to just show up, and I want to be there when you find him."

John got right up in Dean's face and yelled, "Son, did I miss the part were I gave you an option of what you wanted to do? I think I told you that you were going to Austin and then coming back here DIDN"T I?"

Dean knew what he was expected to do, stand at attention and say 'yes sir'; He just couldn't do it. This wasn't fair, he has been going crazy missing Sam and he was the one who lost him, he should be there to collect him.

"Dad, you're…," is all Dean got out before he found himself over John's knee getting his ass pulverized by huge hands.

"When I give you an order, Swat Swat Swat, I expect you to do as you're told! Swat Swat Swat. I don't tell you, Swat Swat Swat, things to hear myself talking!" Swat Swat Swat

John continued the assault until he thought his message might be getting through.

"Are you ready, Swat Swat Swat, to do as you are told little boy?" This sentence was followed by a volley of swats.

"Yes sir," Dean sobbed more out of frustration and anger than guilt. John tipped him forward and finished with several swats to his sit spots and thighs. John rubbed Dean's back and gave him words of comfort, but as soon as Dean realized he was finished, he got up and stood at attention. He still had a few tears leaking but didn't acknowledge them.

"So, you ready to head to Austin?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered shortly.

"Son, I don't tolerate disrespect in any form and the vibe I'm getting off of you is coming mighty close to it. Now, lose the attitude or lose the jeans and we can go for round two."

"That won't be necessary Dad. It's just, I lost him and I need to be there when you find him." Dean pleaded.

"You know, I understand that Dean. But, that doesn't give you the right to yell at me and not do as you are told. I promise you that when I find him, I'll make sure he stays put until you get there and we'll get him together. Deal?"

"Yes sir, thanks Dad. M'sorry." Dean offered.

"Next time talk to me. I'm not always a monster." John smiled.

"You could have fooled me." Dean laughed and didn't fight the one armed hug his dad drug him into or the swat for being cheeky. He even secretly took comfort in the kiss his dad dropped on the top of his head.

"You think he might still be in Amarillo?" Dean asked breaking the hug and looking up at his dad.

"No, but if we can get any information on who he was with, we might be able to track him. Now get ready and head out. I may be a few days but I'll call every night."

"Yes sir. Call me if you find him."

"I want you here by midnight. Call me when you get in on the room phone so I know you're here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

They both said their goodbyes and headed out, once again in search of Samuel Joseph Winchester.

Sam was right. He did feel better after a good night's sleep. He still missed his family, and felt a little guilty, but he knew that they would find him soon enough and his freedom would end. He thought about the concert and how much fun he had as he let Bones out and headed to the restroom. He was getting his sweats on. He felt a little uneasy, like butterflies in his stomach alerting him to something being wrong. He figured it was just his nerves because of all of the thinking he had done about his Dad and Dean last night. So, it pushed the feelings down and decided to go find Bones.

Sam opened the door and headed out for his morning run. He enjoyed starting the day out on a runner's high. Bones was barking a lot more than usual this morning. "Must be a squirrel," Sam thought, as he called Bones to come on the run with him. Bones obeyed immediately and they started their run. He never timed himself or kept track of the distance. He ran until he felt completely free and headed back to his cabin. Bones seemed to have calmed down too. They went into the cabin and Sam put some cold water in the dog bowl, grabbed his clothes and headed back toward a nice cold shower. He got out, ate, and started to read a book he found at the cabin. He still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Bones started growling and barking. Sam's hunter instincts kicked in even more, so he tried find a weapon all the while cursing at his self for not laying salt lines. He could just picture his Dad and Dean when they found him injured because he didn't follow protocol and lay the salt lines. He'll never sit again, he was sure of it. He had his pocket knife but that was all. He should have looked around for weapons a week ago,… a week ago… had he really been gone that long? Sam lost his train of thought as guilt washed over him and he sunk down to the floor. He would have gone crazy if any member of his family was missing for that long. Sam decided it was time to call his dad.

"How could I let them go a week without hearing from me?" Sam thought out loud. "What kind of person am I?"

"A spoiled rotten, ungrateful little brat is what you are Sammy!" Azazel answered.

Sam jumped as the voice. Bones started growling and snapping at the 3 intruders. Sam hid behind the dog. "Who are you, how do you know my name, and what are you doing here?" Sam gasped as he instantly grabbed his knife and looked at the three intruders.

"Oh Sammy my boy, I'm crushed! You don't remember me? Well, I guess it has been about 12 years? And to be fair you were only 6 months old." Yellow eyes announced.

"What do you mean I was only 6 months old? Are you… did you…are you the demon who killed my mom?" Sam inquired.

Azazel turned his eyes yellow and Meg and Tom turned theirs black.

"I'm touched, you have heard about me. What all did Daddy tell you Sammy my boy?"

Azazel said as he walked across the floor in front of Sam. Bones uttered a guttural growling sound as yellow eyes paced in front of Sam. Sam felt brave behind Bones and was angry that this was the demon that killed his mom. He yelled, "First of all, I'm not your boy!" Secondly, My Dad WILL kill you for killing my mom. What do you want and why are you here?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, such big words for such a little boy. Now I get to ask some questions. Where are the salt lines? Where is your holy water and your weapon? I know you were trained better than that!" Azazel goaded.

"What do you want and how do you know how I was trained?" Sam rattled.

"Sammy my boy, too bad you didn't think to protect yourself when you got here!" Yellow eyes taunted.

"I told you, I'M NOT YOUR BOY and My Dad is going to KILL YOU!" Sam bellowed.

"Big talker aren't you little Sammy? Johnny should have kept a better eye on you! Tom and Meg put the dog outside and bring me Sam! I think our little boy needs his backside warmed as a reminder to STAY PUT and not to raise his VOICE to me AGAIN!" Azazel demanded.

Sam freaked out when what the demon said sunk in. Sam and Bones put up a fight. Bones started snapping and Sam started swinging his knife, but they were no match for Tom and Meg. "You are not going to touch me! My Dad is the ONLY one who can give permission for anyone to do that and you don't HAVE permission! Stay away from me!" Sam yelled in frustration. "Don't hurt my dog!" Meg was able to wrestle the dog out the door, but not before getting bit. Tom grabbed the knife and hauled Sam up and dragged him over towards their Dad. Sam bucked and screamed, "No, no stop it, you can't do this! You don't have the right to do this. My Dad, brother and uncle are going to kill you, all THREE of you!" Sam continued to fight and kicked Tom in the leg. Tom grabbed his leg then he stopped, spun Sam around and swatted him 3 times full force. Sam jumped and yelped

"Now that I have your attention, KNOCK IT OFF! You aren't strong enough to fight us off little boy, so just do as you are told!" Tom admonished.

"What do you want from me?" Sam murmured fighting tears of frustration and hurt from the extremely hard swats. "Tell your stupid bullies to leave me alone!"

"Aww Sammy, I'm sorry I didn't introduce them to you. You may not know my name, I'm Azazel and this is my Daughter Meg and my son Tom. We are here to teach you a lesson, which is, don't run away!" The demon responded.

"My Dad will definitely teach me that lesson it's not your job to do. Why do you care? " Sam whispered.

"My reasoning is of no concern to you right now. Daddy will tell you in due time. All you need to know is that we are here to teach you a lesson." Azazel started, walking over to Sam and raised his chin forcing Sam to stare into his bright yellow eyes. "This is what is going to happen to you, first, I'm going to take you over my knee and warm your backside. Then, I'm going to call your Daddy so he and I can catch up and he can hear you getting your butt belted for running away. You need your Daddy's protection little boy and if I have to be the one to teach you that lesson so be it!" He emphasized this by poking Sam's chest. "Then maybe you'll learn to be happy with the life you have."

"Why do you even care if I ran away? What does any of this have to do with you?" Sam cried scared about what they were going to do to him.

"Like I said, I'm going to leave that for daddy to tell. Now, where's your phone so we can get ready to call your Daddy?" Yellow eyes requested.

"Go to hell, I'm not telling you anything!" Sam snarled.

"Funny Sam, I just came from hell. I guess we are going to do this the hard way, for you that is." Azazel informed Sam as he pulled a chair to the middle of the room and sat down. "Bring him to me."

Sam realized what he was going to do and he fought as hard as he could. He tried every move that he had been taught and he gained a little ground, but there were two of them so they easily over powered him. Before he knew it he was face down over Azazel's knees. The demon wasted no time as he raised his hand and began to spank Sam earnestly. Sam fought and kicked and was about to bite the knee he was over. "Little boy, you bite me and we will continue this spanking bare!" Sam stopped fighting and concentrated on remaining stoic, not wanting to give these demons the satisfaction of seeing him break down. Much to his disappointment after about a minute Sam was softly crying.

Azazel stopped and asked again, "Where's your phone Sam?" Sam was afraid to speak for fear he would break down. His butt was on fire and he wanted his Dad and Dean. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner they can come get you." Yellow eyes stated as he started up the spanking again.

"Okay… oww …Stop.. oww… I'll tell you.. oww…It's.. owie…it's oww ,,please… under my …. stop… pillow." Sam broke down and sobbed. "Sir, ppplease sssssstop!"

"Meg, go see if he's lying. You'd better hope you aren't lying. I hate liars." Azazel stopped again waiting to see if Sam had lied to him.

"Yes sir," Meg replied walking into the bedroom.

"I'm not lying," Sam hiccupped wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "It's under my pillow."

Meg got the phone out and brought it to her dad. "It's here Dad. What do you want me to do with it?" She questioned.

"I'm going to finish up with Sammy here." He announced as he started whaling on Sam's burning ass again. "You turn on the phone and turn off the GPS. I don't want them to find us too soon. I need a few more days to teach Sam his lessons. When I'm done here, I'll call Johnny, while you and Tom give Sammy boy 3 licks each with that belt over there."

"No, please oww…. Stop, I'm SORRY…. Please oww… I'll never run away again…STOP… Oww… I've learned my oww lesson." Sam begged yellow eyes to stop. The pain was too much. That demon was strong; still no match for an angry John Winchester, but the swats hurt just the same. He went limp over the demon's knees. Azazel dropped one knee and raised the other and gave Sam his last 20 swats on his sit spots and thighs. Then Yellow eyes stopped.

Sam silently prayed, 'Daddy or Dean, please come and find me! I'm so sorry. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me if you just come find me please.'

Azazel pulled Sam up off his lap. Sam couldn't resist the urge reach back and rub. It was Meg's turn to grab Sam and give him 3 hard swats. Sam yelped as each swat hit his already roasted backside. "You did not have permission to do that. You stand at attention and do as my Dad tells you!" She screamed shaking him. "Do you understand that Samuel Joseph Winchester?"

"YYYYes Maam." Sam replied with fresh tears running down his cheeks. He was trying to be brave but in all actuality, he was just a 12 year old scared little boy.

"Okay Sam, this is what's going to happen," Azazel explained once again holding Sam's chin and forcing him to look in his eyes. "You are going to call Daddy and when he answers, you can talk for a minute, and then I'm going to have a conversation with him. As soon as I take the phone from you are going to bend over this table and get the rest of your spanking, 3 licks from this belt from Tom and Meg.

Any questions?"

"Why? I don't understand. Please just let my Dad come get me. Why are you doing this to me?" Sam pled. He wished he had the courage to stand up to the demon that killed his mom. He is angry with this yellowed eyed being, he can't have a normal life because of this creature, but he isn't strong enough to fight him. He feels like a failure as a Winchester, nothing new there. Dean would have some smart assed comment and he would have stood up to them, no matter what.

"Oww." Sam hissed as he is brought out of his thoughts by another swat.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Azazel questioned.

"No sir," Sam mumbled looking down.

"Eyes up Samuel, I know John taught you better than this. Get your act together! So, do you understand what is going to happen?"

"Yes sir."

"Then repeat it to me."

"I'm going to call my Dad, when he answers I am going to talk for a minute, then you are going to take the phone, and Meg and Tom are going to beat my ass so my Dad can hear it, because you are one sadistic bastard!" Sam knew the swats were coming but was taken off guard when Azazel smacked him so hard across the face that Sam fell to the ground.

"Now, do you have any other smartass comments or do I have your attention?"

"You have my attention sir and I understand what's going to happen." Sam sniffled his hand rubbing his throbbing cheek. "I don't understand why, but I'll do as you say. I still don't know what you want from me or why you care what I do?"

"I'm going to let your Dad tell you the answers to that when he thinks you are old enough. All you need to know is that I have plans for you and I want you to stay with your Daddy until then. Now let's call Johnny boy!" Azazel laughed.

Sam is nervous when they hand him the phone. He scrolls through the names and finds Dad. He hits the green call button and anxiously awaits his dad to answer.

"Sammy, is that you? Are you okay? Sam?" John asked, desperate for some answers. He pulled the truck over to the side of the highway shaking. "Sam, are you there? Please talk to me." John begged.

Sam was nervous as he spoke. "Daddy, I'm sorry." Sam started to walk away for some privacy, "Tell Dean… OWW, what did I do? Oww okay, Oww. Stop please."

"Sam what the hell is going on? Who is with you? Dammit Sammy answer me!" John screamed.

_{"You better STAY put little boy. I can just take the phone now and you won't get to talk to your dad"}_

"Okay, Oww, please I will, oww Stop I won't move again," tears now spilling down his face.

"What's going on Sam and who the hell is swatting you?" John cried out angrily.

_{Boy, you say one word about where you're and your ass will regret it. Do you understand me or do I just need to take the phone now?"}_

Sam pulled the phone slightly away from his mouth and whined "Yes sir I understand. I'll stand right here and won't tell him where we are. May I please talk to my Daddy?"

_{One more wrong move and you're done. I'll do the talking for both of us, you won't get to hear your dad's voice, and you'll get 4 licks from each not 3.}_

"Yes sir," Sam acknowledged and put the phone back to his mouth. "Dad, I can't tell you anything except I'm so sorry."

"Sammy, are you okay? Who the hell is with you?" John questioned but when Sam didn't respond he said, "I love you son. We'll deal with everything as a family when you come home. Now, are you okay?"

"Well, aside from a sore ass, I'm all zapped out of energy." Sam said praying that Dad got the clue that he was in Arizona. "Dad, I Love you, Dean and Uncle Bobby. Tell them please!"

"We love you too, been going crazy looking for you! We thought you ran away."

"I did." Sam said softly. "I got my 'company' this morning."

"Don't worry about that right now, do as you told. Don't fight them. I'll find you." John told him.

"Yes sir. I miss you! I'm sorry. Please come and find me!"

"I will find you Sam hang in there, please!"

"Dad, I'm sorry about what is going to happen next. I….."

_{Time's up kid, give me the phone and do as you were told.}_

"Sorry" Sam told his dad as the tears started. He handed the phone to Azazel and walked towards the table.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Sam?" John anxiously asked.

"Hello, Johnny" Azazel grinned "Long time no talk!"

"Whoever you are you son of a bitch, you're already dead for laying a finger on my son." John growled.

"Oh, Johnny boy, you're so cute, you already want me dead." Yellow eyes stated as he turns towards his son.

{"_Here. Tom take the belt, and wait until I give you the go ahead. Sammy, bend over the table."}_

"AZAZEL? AZAZEL YOU SON OF A BITCH, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" John ordered, tears of anger and fear running down his face.

Yellow eyes nods towards Tom and he lays the first stripe on Sam's already sore backside. _{Crack! Oww Nooo Stop." Sam is heard crying in the background. }_

"STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" John screamed begging the demon to leave Sam alone.

"So, do I have your attention? I hope so because we need to talk." Azazel laughed.

"You Bastard, leave my son alone!"

"Your son Johnny?" He nodded again towards Tom as he continued. _{CRACK! OOOWWWWW OWWW STOP! Continued sobbing is heard from Sammy.} _

"No John, Sam's OUR son. He's yours, mine and Mary's, after all my blood flows through his veins too. But, you already knew that didn't you? I'll bet that news about killed you."

"Azazel, I swear to God he better be okay!"

Yellow eyes continued, "Of course he is okay, I have plans for our boy. Poor Mary only got him for 6 months and I've allowed you 12 years so far to train him until I'm ready for him. But, you lost him Johnny. How can I trust you with our son if you just let him run off? I'm afraid I have to punish him and you for being so careless. You're hearing part of his punishment now and your punishment is the knowledge that I have him and listening to him as he gets his ass handed to him. Maybe you will learn to keep your eyes on our son."

"He Fucking is MY son not yours. How dare you even mention Mary's name to me! You touch him again and I will have your head on a stick right next to your children's"

Yellow eyes nodded to Tom again. Tom brought the belt and it made a loud _{Crack OWWW, please stop…please. Daddy help me, come find me please! }_

"Oh, Johnny you know I have plans for Sam. You can't just let him run away like this."

Tom handed the belt to Meg and jokingly high fived her for the tag team.

"DAMMIT LEAVE HIM ALONE! You bastard you have my attention what do you want? I'll do anything just please stop hurting him."

Another nod of the head from Yellow Eyes, Meg pulls her hand back and lets the belt fly. _{Thwack, OWW OWW no more please.}_

"DAMMIT AZAZEL, STOP IT! I told you I would do whatever you wanted me to. Just stop hurting Sammy." John murmured sounding defeated.

"I already told you, Sammy needs to learn to stay put. I have a few more lessons to teach him and you can have him back. He'll be alive so don't worry about that." With a nod from her dad Meg applied another lick to Sam's aching backside. _{Thwack, OWW OWW no more please Daddy help me!}_

"DAMMIT STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! JUST FUCKING STOP!" John bellowed tears flowing non stop now but he didn't let it show in his voice.

"Well, at least I can tell that my punishment is working on you both as I expected. One more lick and this part is done. I am going to keep Sammy a few more days. Consider it grounding. He is grounded with me and you are grounded away from him. The only thing missing is Dean's punishment for losing Sam.

"You've already hurt Sam enough, LEAVE DEAN ALONE!" John growled.

"I guess Dean is probably feeling guilty for losing his baby brother anyway, so I'll let you handle him. Maybe you won't screw up with him like you did our Sammy." Azazel stated.

"Listen you son of a bitch, Sammy is MY son not yours!" John chastised.

"Johnny, watch you tone! I'm going to allow you to talk to Sammy as he is getting his last lick. Then say your goodbyes. I will let him call you in a few days to come and get him. I just have one last thing to say, don't let him run away AGAIN!"

_{Azazel hands the phone to Sam and says, "You tell your dad where we are and I will find Dean and what I do to him will make this seem like a picnic. Do you understand me Samuel?"_

"_Yeesss ssssiiirr, I..I. unddddeeerrrssstttaannddd." Sam replied with a ragged voice from crying.}_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaddddyyyy, M'sorry, M'sorry. He killed mom."

"Shhhhhhh Sammy, baby its okay. Calm down You'll be okay. Daddy will find you. You're doing great."

" Noo Don't…Daddy make them stop. She's going to spank me again! It hurts Daddy please please please make them stop! Thwack, OWW OWW no more. Daddy please help me please!"

"It's all over right now Sammy. Calm down son. Daddy loves you. I will find you."

"Daddy..hic hic I lovvveee hic yooouuu toooooo. hi nneeeed Dean!"

"Samuel Joseph Winchester" John yelled to get Sam's attention, "Dean and I'll come get you soon, I need you to be brave! Do exactly what he tells you to. Hang in there son. I love you and will be there as quickly as we can, okay?"

"Yes sir. I've got to go. He is going to take the phone now. Tell Dean and Uncle Bobby M'sorry. Daddy I'm scared, I love you all."

"We all love you too. Be strong Sammy. We'll find you." The line went dead.

John dropped to his knees and sobbed and sobbed. His heart was heavy with guilt for not being able to find Sam, hurt for the anguish he heard in his baby boy's voice and anger for what Azazel has done and is doing to his family. He allowed himself a few minutes to get his feelings under control. He didn't want to alarm Dean but he needed to call him and Bobby. He needed them all to get to Amarillo so they can try to figure out where in Arizona Sam was. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dean.

"Dad, what is it? Did you find Sam? "Dean worriedly answered his phone.

"Dean, there's been a change of plans. Go back to the motel; get our stuff and head to Amarillo." John instructed.

"Why? Dad what's wrong? What are you not telling me?" Dean questioned. "Where is Sam?"

"I still don't know exactly where he is."

"Dad if this is some of your 'need to know' bullshit; I don't want to play that fucking game."

"Dean Eric Winchester; I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to, but I'm your Father not your brother or your friend. I understand that this is stressful! But that NEVER gives you the right to talk to me that way! Cussing at me is never acceptable. I guess I didn't make that clear enough earlier. I'll have to remedy that as soon as I get the chance." John Bellowed.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm being kept in the dark. It's been almost 2 weeks Dad. Do you have any idea where Sam is or not?"

"No Dean I don't; I did talk to him though."

"What? When what did he say? Do you think he's in Amarillo?"

"Listen Dean, I don't know where Sam is. He's okay and will stay that way. Now, I need you to do as I told you and we'll talk more when you get here. Let me know when you get close and I'll tell you where I'm at."

"Dad, I'm being calm and respectful but this is just bullshit. I can tell you are hiding something from me. I deserve to be told the truth!" Dean demanded.

"Son, I promise Sammy's okay. I will tell you everything as soon as you get here. I **won't** have this conversation over the phone, especially when you have a long drive ahead of you. I swear to you I talked to him and he's alive and well."

"I still think this sucks!"

"Just get your ass back Galveston and get our stuff and get to Amarillo! Understand?"

"Yes sir. Bye"

John hung up the phone. He needed Bobby to come and help him to get Sammy back. But, he needed to get himself back under control so he didn't break down and lose it while talking to Bobby or when he got back on the road. Dean pissed him off so it made it easier to not lose control. That and the fact that he decided not to tell Dean about Azazel until they were together. He wanted his 16 year old to concentrate on the road and not what was happening to Sammy.

He was still feeling stressed. He wanted to do one of two things to get rid of it. He both wanted to bash the hell out of something or run hard and fast. But he knew in the state he was in he would hurt himself punching something and he had no time to run so, he decided he needed to do some push-ups. He got down on the side of the road and just lost himself in them. A few minutes and a lower blood pressure later, he reached for his phone and called Bobby

"Any news John?" Bobby asked anxious for information.

"Yeah, Sam called me. I know he is in Arizona but not where." John explained.

"I'm on my way where are we meeting up?"

"Amarillo, But Bobby, there's more to the story."

"You've got my attention, what's going on Johnny?"

"Bobby, Azazel has him"

"What? The demon that killed Mary has Sammy?"

"Yes, he said that he has plans for Sammy and he is teaching Sam and me a lesson because Sam ran away. He handed Sam his ass with me on the phone listening. I WANT HIM AND HIS KIDS DEAD!"

"His kids? He has kids?" Bobby questioned.

"Yeah he has kids. They belted Sam in the background as Azazel talked to me."

"How do you know where Sam is?" Bobby questioned.

"He told me he was 'all zapped', which is the codeword I taught him and Dean in case of situations like this."

"I'll bet he is glad you drilled that into him." Bobby laughed

"Yeah, just goes to prove I'm right!" John trying to keep things light even though he knows they are both going crazy deep down.

"Does Dean know?" Bobby questioned.

"No, all he knows is that I talked to Sammy. He doesn't know he is in Arizona." John explained.

"Okay, where is Dean at?"

"He's in Austin. He is headed back to get our stuff in Galveston, and then head to Amarillo."

"Okay so about 17 hours, make that 15 this is Dean we are talking about. Do you want me to haul ass and be there when you tell him, or pull back and let you deal with the idjit?"

"Just get here as fast as you can! I owe Dean a major ass whipping for cussing at me and being disrespectful, but I'm not ready to deal with it right now. I know he is going to come in here swinging because I didn't tell him what I know. Maybe a referee would be a wise idea."

"Okay, I'll call when I get close and you can tell me where you are!" Bobby stated. "And Winchester, drive carefully!"

"You too Singer." John said as he hung up his phone and got back in his truck.

He wasn't far from Amarillo. He wanted to get there and get some rest before he had to deal with the hurricane called Dean.

To say that Dean was pissed would be a massive understatement! He was so mad at his dad that he swore if someone was close enough they could feel the heat coming off of him. He lost Sam and his Dad knows something he is not telling him. He wasn't sure if he knew where Sam was or if someone had him or not. He hated it when his Dad pulled the 'need to know' bullshit. He needed to get to Galveston, get their shit, get his ass to Amarillo and confront his Dad and get Sam back. He was tempted to drive as fast as he could but because of his attitude and cussing out his Dad, he wasn't sure if he was already getting his ass handed to him again or not. So, since he already rocked the boat, he decided not to tip the damn thing over and drove the speed limit.

Bobby couldn't believe that Azazel had Sam. Why, what did he hope to accomplish? What would Dean's reaction be when he finds out? He needed to get to Amarillo fast and he is about 15 hours out, a little less than Dean if he drove as fast as Dean would. His car was already packed and gassed up. He had to call Jim and let him know he was transferring all his calls to him and Ellen. Jim was going to call Ellen for him so he could get on the road A.S.A.P. With all that wrapped up, Bobby hit the road leaving a blazing trail behind him.

Azazel took the phone from a crying hysterical Sammy and hung it up. Sam's ass was so on fire that he didn't even try to stand; He just lay over the table and sobbed his heart out. He regretted running away, tricking Dean, using Mr. Conway, and every fight he had with his Dad. He wanted, no, needed his Dad and Dean. He needed them to comfort him, to punish him, and to forgive him. Azazel tried to calm Sam down. He walked over to Sam and started saying words of comfort and rubbing circles on his back. Sam Jumped up from the table, pushed himself against the wall and started screaming.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam cried, "YOU DON"T GET TO DO THAT TO ME! ONLY MY DAD, OR DEAN, CAN COMFORT ME!"

"Samuel Joseph Winchester you better calm yourself right now!" Yellow Eyes ordered. "Do we need to go for another round?"

"No sir." Sam calmly answered with tears streaming from his eyes. "You can put me over your knee, take a belt to me, and teach me whatever lessons you want to teach me SIR, but you DON"T get to say comforting words to me or rub my back and try to calm me down! That is not something you earned the right to do. I still don't understand why you are concerned or what it is you want from me, and I don't care either. Just don't try to act like you give a shit about whether I'm upset because you beat my ass or not. Do what you came here to do and let me call my Dad to come get me!" Sam sunk to the ground not caring about his throbbing ass and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Dad, are you going to let him talk to you that way? Get him back over the table and I'll teach him to never raise his voice to you again?" Tom offered.

"That won't be necessary Son." Azazel said squeezing Tom's shoulder. "It has been an emotionally trying day for Sam and he still has another lesson to learn." Azazel explained. "Sammy, you've had a rough day, get up off the floor and go to bed now!"

Sam followed the orders given to him expressionlessly. He wasn't holding back the few tears that were still leaking from his eyes, but he made no show of emotion. He just got up and walked towards the bedroom. He climbed under the covers on his stomach, hugged the extra pillow and cried himself to sleep, wishing nothing more than for his Dad or Dean to tuck him in.

Sam had been asleep for over and hour now. Azazel and his kids had gone outside to let the kid get some rest. They tied Bones to a tree so he wouldn't bother them any more. Tom and Meg were curious about how their Dad was going to do what he said.

"So dad, you said you were going to teach Sam to appreciate what he had. How do you plan on doing that?" Meg asked.

Azazel opened the door to the cabin and ushered Tom and Meg inside.

"I have my ways, there are things you two still need to learn. Come on and I'll teach you."

They walked over to the bed where Sam lay sleeping. Azazel put his fingers to Sam's temples, closed his eyes and white light glowed through his finger tips. Sam stayed asleep and didn't realize that anything was different. That is until the morning.

Author's Note

I know that they don't mention Azazel's name until season 3, which is way after this story but I am going with the assumption that John and Bobby found out his name a few years after Mary died and decided that Dean and Sam didn't "Need" to know. I'm also assuming that when they found out his name, they found out what he did in the nursery with his blood and the fact that he has plans for Sam.

As always, a special thanks to trumansshell for being my beta and always encouraging me.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it has been a while since I've posted but Real life is stressful right now. I think the next chapter will be the end. As always thank you to Trumansshell for being my beta and her encouragement!

**They walked over to the bed where Sam lay sleeping. Azazel put his fingers to Sam's temples closed his eyes and white light glowed through his finger tips. Sam stayed asleep and didn't realize that anything was different. That is until the morning….**

_SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN _

Azazel knew just how to teach Sam his last lesson. He was an upper level demon after all. This gave him options not all demons had. He wanted Sam to realize that his life wasn't as bad as he thought it is.

_SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN _

_Samuel Winchell awoke to his big brother Danny shaking him awake. "Dude, dad is home from his trip, so you better get your ass up now! You have 2 minutes to get to the table before he goes ballistic." Danny yelled as he ran out the door. _

_Sam jumped up as fast as he could to make it to the table in time. He would be in trouble if he was late, but he had to use the bathroom. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He got to the table, out of breath and went to sit down. _

"_Samuel what time is breakfast served in this house?" His father Don questioned._

_Sam instantly straightened up, stood at attention and whispered "7am sir."_

"_And, what time does it say on the clock Samuel?" He snarled._

"_Umm, 7:03 sir." Sam reported._

"_Do you think breakfast is made for the hell of it and you can show up whenever you feel like?" Sam knew these were rhetorical questions. "What happens when you are late for a meal in this house Samuel?" He knew to answer this one._

"_You get punished for not appreciating the work that went into preparing that meal for you to eat." Sam said looking down at his feet._

"_Your damn right you ungrateful little bastard. Be thankful that I'm in a generous mood. I will let you keep your pants on and eat on a sore ass instead of going to school hungry. Now bend your ass over the back of the chair." Dad proclaimed, taking his belt from its loops._

_Sam, knowing that to delay or debate the fact that he was only 3 minutes late was suicide, bent over and grabbed the seat of the chair. _

"_Lucky you caught me in a really good mood son. You are only getting 10 not the 15 you deserve." Dad declared as his first lick landed on Sam's ass._

_Somehow this didn't feel lucky to him. He was grateful for the jeans, even though they offered little protection from the painful bite of his dad's belt. Sam tried to get though this without crying out. It took all of Sam's will power to stay in place and not jump up and grab his throbbing ass. He bit the inside of his cheek and had the familiar taste of blood fill his mouth. The fifth lick bit down on his thighs and he let out a whimper. The sixth elicited a long hiss. Tears were running down his cheeks and soaking the cushion of the chair he was soon to sit on, if his dad allowed it to stay. Trying to block out the pain, Sam kept thinking about his dad's words. That he was indeed lucky to be only getting 10 licks and wasn't going to school without breakfast for once. But, somehow this didn't feel lucky to him. Most families aren't like this, are they? He had to believe they weren't. He was concentrating so hard on blocking out the pain that he almost didn't hear his father talking to him. But, after all these years, his ears and brain kicked in at the sound of his dad's voice. To not hear instructions could result in an extremely harsh punishment. You only had to get one of those to know you never wanted another. _

"_Okay Samuel, have I made my point clear? Are you going to be late for a meal again anytime soon?"_

_Trying to find his voice through his tears Sam cried, "Yes sir, sorry I was late and it won't happen again. Thank you for being so lenient with me. I really appreciate it." _

"_You're welcome son. Now get yourself some food before you're late for school." His dad admonished._

"_Yes sir." That was all Sam said. He hated his chair at this moment but knew better than to ask to stand, he was lucky to even be able to eat. So, he had to try to choke down some breakfast, when all he wanted to do was crawl in bed and have a good cry. _

_Sam ate quickly. "Thank you again dad for allowing me to eat. I appreciate your kindness and I am sorry I was late. May I be excused to finish getting ready please?" Sam asked carefully, trying not to anger his father._

"_Sure thing son, I'm sorry I had to remind you of the rules on my first morning back." Dad rattled off as if he just rebuked his son not whipped him._

_Sam ran to finish getting ready. He went into the bathroom shut the door and only then did he try to rub some of the sting out of his thoroughly spanked behind. He was running so late so he washed the tear tracks off his face and went to his room to do a quick change, jeans were not going to cut it today. He grabbed his backpack and ran as fast as he dared, without getting his dad's anger back up. _

"_Bye dad, glad you're back." He yelled as made a break for the door. Getting far away from dad after a punishment was always advisable. He reached out and had the doorknob in his hand when he heard…._

"_Hey Samuel, hold on a minute."_

_Suddenly, bombarded with a million memories, he frantically searched them for a hint of what he might have done wrong and what punishment to expect. God he couldn't take another whipping right now. 'Shit, what did I do?' he wondered._

"_Where is Danny?" His father inquired. _

"_I think he was in the bathroom when I came down sir." Sam said, praying that the relief he felt wasn't evident on his face. _

"_Okay, tell him he can drive you today. That way you don't have to try and sit comfortably on the bus. It gives you a little more time before you have to sit in the hard chairs at school" His dad conveyed._

"_Yes sir and thank you once again!" Sam was wondering what was going on. His dad was never this nice. Sam was beginning to get worried. He was thankful but something was up._

"_Danny" Sam yelled as he climbed the stairs._

"_Yeah squirt, in here." He answered from his bedroom._

"_Hey, dad said you can drive us. We need to leave soon please." Sam stated._

"_What?" Danny quizzed as he looked at Sam with one eyebrow raised._

_They shared a look that asked, (What is going on?), without saying it out loud for fear that dad would hear. They both shrugged their shoulders and walked towards the stairs. Just before they started their descent, Danny pulled Sam's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Sammy?"_

"_Well, it wasn't the easiest whipping I have ever gotten. But, it also wasn't the hardest either. I am going to have a hell of a time sitting still today, but it could have been so much worse." Sam reflected._

"_I'm glad, but I did warn you. You should have waited to piss until after you ate." Danny chuckled like something he said was funny._

_This made Sam angry, but he had to keep his tongue for fear of their dad overhearing and both of them being in trouble._

"_You boys better get your ass in gear and get out the door before you are late." Dad bellowed from his chair in the living room._

"_Yes sir." Was immediately said unison as they bolted down the stairs and towards the door._

"_Samuel, hang back a minute. Danny, go pull the car out front."_

"_Yes sir." They both say in unison again._

_Danny gives Sam the nice to know you look as he heads out the door. Sam deeply swallows then pulls back his shoulders and turns to go towards the living room and face his domineering father. _

"_Yes sir?" He asks his voice barely above a whisper._

"_Samuel, I expect you straight home from school all week. You owe me 45 minutes corner time. You are grounded until I decide you have learned the importance of coming to the table on time. Oh, and I better not get any phone calls from the school on your behavior. Have I made myself clear?" Don stated authoritatively. _

"_Yes sir." Sam stammered just loud enough for dad to hear. He hoped that the fear that turned his blood cold wasn't evident in his voice. Dad then turned back to his paper, dismissing Sam without saying a word. It was almost as if Sam wasn't even there. Sam turned and walked out the door to the car like a man walking to the gallows. _

"_Shit, I knew this was too good to be true." He thinks to himself. He was so lost in thought that he forgot to ease himself into the car until it was too late. He let out a howl as his very sore ass made contact with the seat. _

"_Hey brat, what did dad want?" Danny barked as he pulled the car onto the roadway._

"_He told me I was grounded until further notice and I owed him corner time. Oh God, Danny, what do you think he has in mind? I was so hoping that he wouldn't ground me because he usually does that right after a spanking." Their dad usually came up with extra unique chores for groundings._

"_I don't know kiddo but, forgive me if I stay gone as long as possible. I really don't want to see your little whiney ass doing who knows what as a punishment for getting grounded. You should have listened to me and gotten your ass to the table and none of this would be happening!" _

"_Whatever, you asshole! You gave me like 2 minutes. I had to piss, I couldn't help that." Sam was raging mad now. All the anger he had felt all morning, all that was boiling inside was coming out and he didn't even try to control it. "How long did you know dad was home before you decided to come and get me up? How much more time could you have given me?" _

"_A while," was all that Danny uttered. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK! WHY?" Sam cried trying to control the tears threatening to leave his eyes. His big brother allowed him to get in a position to get his ass handed to him on purpose. _

"_You told me you would cover for me last week." Danny stated._

"_You're such an asshole." Sam stated turning towards the window to wipe away the tears that slipped down his cheeks. "Well you stupid jerk, what you didn't know, because you weren't home, is that the school called dad that day about me missing an assignment. Dad had literally blistered my ass after school, then, made me sit and write 500 lines and the missing paper. I couldn't take another whipping that day! I tried to explain it to you but you were so mad that you got a whipping that you wouldn't listen." Sam whimpered. _

_Neither Sam nor Danny said another word as they pulled in front of Sam's school. Sam was no longer angry. He was bewildered. He couldn't believe this. I always thought big brothers looked out for their little brothers. I guess that's just in fairy tales! Slowly he got out of the car and stiffly he walked towards the building his ass throbbing with every step. He turned his head as he heard his brother yell, "Sammy, take the bus home. I won't be picking you up."_

_Sam's only response was to flip his brother off and step through the school doors. 'I didn't want to see that asshole anyway.' Sam struggled to fight back the tears._

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby kicked into overdrive trying to get to John before Dean did. He respected John but he knew he was quick tempered under stress. He also knew that Dean had no self preservation when it came to anything having to do with Sammy. The combination of the two left both John and Dean upset and regretting every decision they make. When he got close he called John.

"Hey Bobby," John said as he answered his phone.

"Hi John, I'm about 20 minutes out where am I headed?" Bobby questioned.

"I'm at the Top 10 motel. It's off exit 75. I'm in room number 275." John replied.

"Before you ask Singer, no I don't know where Sam is yet, Dean is about 90 minutes out, Yes, I rested and have calmed down and Yes, I'm going to try and make things right with Dean."

"Well damn Johnny, I had this whole lecture worked out in my head. Leave it to you to spoil the fun." Bobby laughed. "Do you want me to pick up some grub?"

"No, Dean will be here in about an hour and we can go out to get something then."

"Okay!"

John hung up the phone. He is hoping Dean will take the news well. But, he knows Dean and realizes that he is going to freak out. He keeps going over different ways to tell him. But there is no easy way to tell your son that the demon that killed his mom has his little brother. He is still brooding when he hears a knock on the door that startles him to reality. John goes to the door, hands Bobby over the holy water, says "Cristo" and then Bobby does the sliver knife cut to prove that he is Bobby.

"Hey Singer"

"Hi Winchester, so what's our plan? Tell me everything. Call it the dress rehearsal before Dean gets here." Bobby pestered.

John goes on to tell Bobby everything that happened. He told him everything Azazel said and did. Bobby had to hold back the tears as John explained to him how scared Sam sounded and what all they had done to him. They were both visibly upset to know that Azazel wasn't done with Sam's 'punishment' and was keeping him a few more days. They were both deep in thought sipping down their coffees when they heard the distinct sound of the Impala. John looked at the time.

"The kid is 30 minutes early; I'm going to kick his ass." John growled.

"Calm down Johnny, you know he's going crazy because Sam got lost on his watch. He knows you know something you aren't telling him and he's desperate to find out what it is. Give the kid a break, let this one slide."

"You're right. Thanks Bobby." John sighed. "I'm glad you got here first! Be prepared Dean is going to explode like a volcano."

"I know!" Bobby murmured.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean is a ball of nerves. He knows his Dad is keeping things from him and wants to rush in there and demand answers. He takes a few calming breaths and knows that is not how you handle John Winchester. All that is likely to get your is blistered ears, a blistered ass, or both and right now he doesn't want either of those. All he wants it to know what John is keeping from him. 'I'm already on Dad's 'shit' list for cussing at him. I hope he doesn't remember what time I hit the road or I'm likely to get at least an ear blistering'

Dean thinks as he pulls into the Motel. He doesn't need to look for room 275 because he spots Bobby's car and Dad's truck as he drives around the back of the Top 10 building. He has mixed feelings. He knows what his Dad's keeping from him is bad or he would have already told him. So, he takes a deep breath, blows it out and walks up to the hotel door. He does the customary holy water etc etc…

"Hey Dad, Uncle Bobby." Dean remarked.

"Hey son," John says giving him a one armed hug.

"Dean." Bobby adds.

"Okay, Spill it. What didn't you tell me about Sammy and the phone call?"

Dean pretty much demands.

"Reel in the attitude right now. I didn't tell you for a reason. You just got your license and you had a long way to drive. I don't want anything to happen to either of my sons. Now can we sit down and talk without the yelling?" John firmly stated, keeping him self under control. Normally John would have grabbed Dean and swatted him for that mouth.

"I can't take this anymore Dad! It's killing me." Dean said with tears visible in his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be disagreeable or disrespectful. I just want Sammy back so I know he is okay before I beat him down."

"Well, here is what happened." John started. "This isn't going to be easy to hear and there is no easy way to say it. It started out with Sam running away, but yesterday he had company show up."

"Company? Who? Where is Sammy?" Dean panicked.

"I don't know where he is, only who he's with." John stated.

"Okay who is he with?"

"Bobby?" John wanted to make sure Bobby could help him deal with the volcano. Bobby nodded letting John know he understood what he was saying.

Dean was a little lost in the looks and begged, "Please Dad tell me who has my little brother."

There was no way to sugar coat it so John blurted it out. "The demon that killed your mom has Sammy. His name is Azazel."

"What…hold on…. Did you say the demon that killed mom has Sammy?" Dean asked rhetorically. "How…why… what does he want with him? Why is the demon doing this to us?" Dean didn't know what to do or think. The thing that KILLED his mom has his baby brother. He can't live without Sam. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He tried to run for the door but his Dad grabbed him and held him in place. He felt faint and his knees couldn't hold him up any more. Tears were rolling down his face, his hands stared shaking, followed closely by his whole body, as he gasped for breath like a fish without water. He felt like the world was closing in on him.

"Dean it's okay. Daddy's here. Hey kiddo calm down for me, breathe Dean. Bobby get me a wet washcloth, please." John blurted falling to the ground with Dean in his arms.

"Hey DEAN, stay with me son, look at me. He's going to be okay. We'll get him back."

John was frantically rubbing reassuring circles on Dean's back all the while trying to talk him down. Bobby was rubbing a cool wet cloth on the back of Dean's neck. Dean was trying hard to breathe and calm down. It took about 5 minutes before he looked up at his dad and said, "Why?"

"I don't know all the answers to the questions son. There are no easy ways to tell you what I do know. Are you calm enough to hear the rest of the story?" John questioned.

"Yes sir, I want to know it all."

"Okay, I got a phone call last night from Sam. He called to tell me that Azazel had him.

He let me know he was in Arizona that's why we're here. Sam was spotted here on his way there. We're trying to get a feel for where in Arizona he might have gone. I'm not sure where he went from here but we know what state he ended up in. I've still got to talk to the Archers to see if they know who he was with. If we can find that out we may be able to find out where he went. You okay?"

"Yes sir I'm fine now. M'sorry I just don't understand." Dean looked up at his dad looking much younger than 16. "Why did the demon kill mom and what does it want with Sammy? He isn't going to ki.. ummm you know?"

"No he isn't going to kill Sammy too." John reassured Dean. "There is one more thing I have to tell you and it won't be easy to hear either."

"Please tell me. I want to know everything. This is Sammy we're talking about."

"Okay." John cupped the back of Dean's head and gently rubbed. "Well, I talked to yellow eyes too. Azazel says that he has plans for Sammy and before you ask, I don't know what that means. Also, he spanked Sammy for running away and his son Tom and daughter Meg gave Sammy licks from a belt as we were talking."

Dean started shaking again, tears streaming down his cheeks. John rubbed his neck a little harder and Bobby went to rewet the washcloth. Nothing was said for quite a while.

They three of them just sat there trying to calm down and figure out where to go from here. Bobby was the one to break the silence.

"Alright, I want you both to get cleaned up wash your face and get in my car." Bobby ordered making it clear that he wasn't to be ignored. "We're going to get some dinner. We'll call Jeffrey and Morgan from the diner and set up a meeting. We can make a plan after we get some food in us. We aren't doing anything tonight after that. We are going back to the room and get some sleep and start the morning fresh. John got up and helped Dean to his feet. He sent Dean in to get cleaned up first and looked to Bobby and nodded. Nothing was said but Bobby understood the significance of that nod. They loaded up in the car and headed to the diner.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Sam, still upset, walked straight to the bathroom to wash his face and calm down. His friend Slater spotted him sneaking into the restroom and followed. He waited until Sam was finished washing his face before he spoke._

"_Hey Sammy, you look like shit, rough morning?" Slate asked jokingly. "Oh wait, you look like that every day."_

_Sam couldn't help but smile and slug him. "My dad's home and my brother is an asshole!"_

"_Just opposite of me. My brother's home and my Dad's an asshole."_

_Sam knew that Slate was trying to lighten the mood. He was new to the school this year and already picked up on the fact that Sammy's Dad was old fashioned like his dad and believed that a warmed backside helps you remember longer, but Sam's was stricter. Slates big brother Dean often took care of Slater, and even though he wasn't as quick to tan Slate's hide, he would if he found it necessary. _

"_So, what happened, when did your Dad get home?" Slate questioned._

"_This morning I guess. Danny gave me a 2 minute warning to get to the table." Sam responded._

"_I take it you were late?" Slate asked and Sam nodded yes and Slater continued. "Why only 2 minutes? How late and what happened?"_

_Sam stiffly walked to get a towel to dry off and Slate tried not to look alarmed at how slowly Sam was moving. _

"_Because Danny felt he needed to get even with me for not covering for him last week. I was only 3 minutes late, I really had to piss." Sam made sure they were alone. Then he started telling Slate what happened. "Dad wouldn't let me stand and eat. He wasn't as tough on me as he normally would have been. By his normal standards, he went easy on me."_

"_What did he do Sam?" Slater asked putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently._

_Sam teared up a little as he explained, "I had to lean over my chair and he gave me 10 solid licks with his belt, but he did let me eat. Normally it would have been 15 with no food."_

"_All that for being 3 minutes late to the table? Dean needs to kick Danny's ass that is such bullshit! Brothers don't do that shit no matter how mad they are! Are you okay?"_

"_I'll live but damn I'm not looking forward to sitting."_

_Sam noticed Slater lean again the sink and flinch. "Okay Slate spill it! Dad or Dean and what for?"_

"_Guess I didn't hide that well. It was Dad and it was for the party last week." He told Sammy._

"_Damn, when did he get home? Oh wait, shit, shit, shit he isn't going to tell my Dad is he?" Sam cried fearfully. "Sheriff Jenkins knows there were 2 of us there. Oh Damn!" Sammy started to cry thinking about the very harsh whipping he had coming on top of the one he just got. _

"_NO, calm down Sammy. I wouldn't do that to you. Dean took the blame and told Dad he dragged me to the party. You weren't even mentioned." Slater said quietly trying to get Sammy to breathe again. "Dad lit his backside up. I got a lot less than Dean did but enough to fully get my attention._

"_Why? I don't understand. Why would Dean take a tanning for me?" Sammy questioned with tears in his eyes._

"_Because I asked him to!" Slate explained. "Dean spanked me for it already. So I got paddled twice and he got Dad's belt." _

"_Why? Just because you asked? That doesn't make sense" Sam was having a really hard time wrapping his head around this. "If I asked Danny he would laugh in my face and serve my ass up to Dad on a platter." _

"_Not a very good big brother if you ask me. If I am scared or just don't want to be turned over my Dad's knee, Dean will take the blame each and every time. I don't do it often because it would be taking advantage of him." Slater explained. "Dad knows sometimes but lets it go because he knows if I deserved to be tanned Dean will eventually take care of it himself and he won't go easy on me either." _

"_Thank you, tell Dean I said thanks too. I would do it myself but I have to ride the bus home. Danny won't pick me up and I'm grounded until further notice so I have to go straight home and hang out in the corner for 45 minutes."_

"_All for being 3 minutes late for breakfast? And I thought my Dad was an asshole. Come on wipe your eyes we don't want to be late."_

"_I don't even want to think about what my Dad would do to me if the school called him. Especially since that was the last warning he gave me before I left for school." _

_Sam wiped his eyes and the got their books and headed to first period. They both sat gently down in their chairs hoping nobody noticed. Luckily for both of them they were in their seats before the last bell rang. _

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby, John and Dean walked in to the diner and sat at a booth in the back corner. None of them had a real appetite but Bobby strongly insisted they eat. Especially Dean since he is a growing boy. They ordered him a cheeseburger and fries and forced him to eat at least ½ of it. The subject of Sam hung thickly in the air around them but none of them mentioned his name.

Jeffrey and Morgan met them and passed along the information they had on Sam being spotted there. They said that Sam was with an older man. This man was in his 40's with brown hair in a short style. He was about 6 foot and medium build and Sam was comfortable around him. The man even put his arm around Sam's shoulders. They were in a dark blue sedan but the make and model wasn't known. They were spotted at a rest area off of interstate 40. They thanked the Archers for the information. Bobby and John ordered a coffee after they left to talk over their options.

"Chances are they headed west on 40 towards New Mexico then Arizona." Bobby stated.

"Dad, we should pack up and head towards Arizona. Maybe stay just on the border or just inside Arizona." Dean suggested.

"At first light." Bobby barked. "We're going back to the motel and catch a few hours sleep. ANYONE wanting to argue with me will feel the sting of my wooden spoon as an incentive to SLEEP."

"Singer, did you just threaten to spank me with a wooden spoon if I don't go to sleep?"

John growled.

"Yes I did and don't growl at me! You don't scare me Jonathan Eric Winchester." Bobby explained. "We aren't going to find him tonight and if you two don't get some sleep you'll be at each other's throats like white on rice."

"I agree but not because you threatened me Bobby." John ranted. "But because we need to keep our wits about us."

They went back to the motel and Bobby got the adjoining room. After being threatened and two well placed swats with a wooden spoon later, Dean finally climbed into the bed and slept. John and Bobby stayed in Bobby's room talking until Dean passed out. They both showered and went to bed. As usual, John and Bobby woke before the sun. Bobby woke first and got the coffee going and had a cup waiting on John. They checked out a map of Arizona and decided since they know Sam was on interstate 40 leaving Amarillo, they would head to Flagstaff since it is off of 40 and it is central Arizona. They checked out and headed towards Flagstaff Arizona.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Those who wanted more than 1 more chapter get their wish. The story is coming to a close but not just yet. This was a very emotional chapter to write. I had to stop where I did. (Poor Dean and Sammy) It isn't as long as some of the others but it will have to do.

Thanks to Trumansshell for her highlighter, suggestions, and encouragement.

Warnings: cussing and child abuse.

"This is so much fun." Meg was jumping up and down excited. "Why haven't you taught me how to do this before Daddy?"

"Well precious, it is a skill that only few demons can handle. You see Sam doesn't even realize that I'm his dad Don and Tom is his brother Danny. I am going to keep Sammy for three days and because he can't go without food or drink." Azazel explained to his daughter. "So, this is a balance between being asleep and being awake. It's almost like I'm drugging him and part of what he sees and hears is real and part is like a hallucination. The eating and whippings are real. Almost everything else is false."

"Is it hard to learn?" Tom asked his dad.

"Yes, but since your brother here," he said pointing to Sammy, "has my blood in him too it is easier to manipulate him. Enough with the questions! It's time for Sammy to come home from school. What Should I do to my baby today?" Azazel joked laughing all the way to where Sam lay sleeping.

SPNSPPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Morning Dean, you sleep okay?" John asked his eldest son who was walking into Bobby's room.

Dean replied, "Yes sir, I slept just fine." 'For a big brother who lost his little brother' Dean thought.

"Good morning Dean" Bobby mumbled walking back into his room with breakfast.

"Morning Uncle Bobby. Thanks" Dean replied reaching for the biscuit and milk. "Milk really? What am I eight?"

"Yep milk, my request sport so drink it up. Here is the OJ too. I expect you to eat it all and drink it all." John ordered.

"Yes sir" Dean responded, starting in on his chicken biscuit. "You know I'm 16 and would be happy with a piece of pie and a coffee, right?"

"You know I don't care how old you are or what you would prefer. I'm the dad here and I make the rules all you need to do is to follow them!" John huffed.

Leaning towards Uncle Bobby Dean whispers, "Wow, did he get up on the wrong side of the bed, or what?"

"The bear sounds grumpy this morning. I'd be careful if I were you Dean." Bobby joked. Realizing that Dean was trying to do what he always did and take care of everyone by lightening the mood.

Bobby laughed when John pretended he was going to cuff Dean and Dean ducked and ran to sit well away from his dad. The three of them ate in relative silence. When Dean had finished the biscuit and drinks John handed him a piece of Apple pie and a cup to get some coffee if he wanted.

"Yummy apple, thanks Dad." Dean whooped.

"You're welcome. Okay" John said getting back to business. "We are headed to Flagstaff after we eat. Should we each take our own car or all ride in the Impala?"

"I'm going to leave my car al the Archer's place, they volunteered to keep it. They will keep the truck too if you want. Either way I'm with you."

"I think we need to take the truck and the Impala. That way once we get Sam we aren't so crowded!" Dean explained.

"Don't con me kiddo, you want to take both so you don't have to ride in the back seat all the way to Flagstaff." John smiled.

"Busted," Dean grinned. "I'm still not eight."

The three of them agreed that Dean would drive his baby and John and Bobby would ride together in the truck, because they didn't know the state Sammy was in and Dean may have to hold him, making the need for Bobby to drive the truck. They all had decided that they would stop at the first exit past Albuquerque, New Mexico for lunch. That was about four hours away. Dean loaded up and headed out as John followed Bobby to Jeff and Morgan's house to drop off his car. They thanked the Archers and headed back to interstate 40 going towards Albuquerque.

SPNSPPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_He was in his last class for the day and Sam Winchell never dreaded anything more. The fear he felt knowing that the annoying bell would ring soon was overwhelming. That to him was the sound of his doom. It meant that he was about to spend some one on one time with his Dad. He would rather get his teeth pulled without Novacain, than spend any time alone with his dad. Corner time and being grounded never went well in his house. His Dad thought of creative ways to make him and Danny serve out groundings. None of which was any fun. _

_The thing he hated about being grounded the most was the bedtime spankings. His dad figured if you did something to warrant getting grounded then a nightly reminder not to do it again was necessary. He remembered his Dad's words 'You are grounded until I decide you have learned the importance of coming to the table on time' and wondered how long that would take. He didn't think he would ever be able to sit comfortably again. Man he hated his life! All this shit for being 3 minutes late to breakfast and all because he has an asshole for a big brother. It's one thing to get even with Sam for not covering for him, but Danny got one whipping for it not grounding and daily spankings. Their teacher walked out of the classroom and Sam was brought back to reality by Slater._

"_Sam, are you okay?" Slate whispered._

"_Yeah, it's just almost time to go face my dad. I really don't want to do that." Sam replied._

"_Sorry, nothing I can do about that. You want me to see if Dean will drive you home?" _

"_Sure, I really don't want to try to sit on the bus."_

"_Will your Dad care?" Slater asked not wanting to get Sam into any more trouble._

"_As long as I'm not late, I don't think he will care. Or at least I hope he doesn't care. Danny should be the one in trouble for not bringing me home not me for finding a way home." Sam mused._

"_Okay, I'm sure Dean won't care. Meet me out front. I have to go to my locker and get my books to do my homework." Slate stated._

"_Me too, even though I've tried to get it mostly done. My dad will make me sit and do every last bit and still have "grounding" projects to do before bedtime." Sam remarked._

_The bell rang and Sam and Slater parted ways to get to their lockers. Sam quickly grabbed his books and headed out front to wait for Slater. He was looking for Dean's car, a sweet black 1967 Chevy Impala. He wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged to the side of the school, then thrown against the wall._

"_Hey Sammy, Danny wanted to make sure you aren't going to rat him out for not taking you home." Bruce, one of Danny's friends, sneered pushing Sam harder into the wall._

"_I won't. I won't. Let me go. I promise!" Sam begged afraid he was going to miss both of his rides and royally piss his dad off!_

_Bruce was so quick that the pain registered in Sam's brain before he even knew what had happened. Bruce sucker punched Sam hard in the stomach and walked away. Sam, still against the school wall, slid down and sat on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself trying to catch his breath. He looked up trying to see who was calling him name. Before he knew it there was an arm wrapped around his shoulders asking if he was alright._

"_Sammy, hey buddy. Sammy, are you okay?" _

"_Dean?" Sammy looked up and into the eyes of Slater's big brother Dean. "Where did you come from?"_

"_Hey, are you okay? I saw what Bruce did." Dean asked trying to get Sam calmed down. "What did he say and why did he punch you?"_

"_Shit," Sam yelled getting up. "I have to get home I can't be late. Dad will have my ass if I'm late. Shit look at me, I'm so dead!"_

_Dean helped Sam to get up and pulled Sam towards his chest until Sam got his feet back underneath him. Sam was shaking and almost leaned into Dean's arms and allowed him to comfort him. Somehow it felt right but he resisted. Sam was covered in Dirt. Dean helped him get cleaned up by swatting some of the dust away. Dean was surprised that Sam jumped and yelped as Dean swatted the back of his thigh. _

"_Oh shit Sammy," Dean apologized. "I'm sorry dude." _

"_Its okay Dean," Sam whimpered blushing. "Thank you but I really need to get home."_

_Sam grabbed his backpack and was headed to the bus too embarrassed to try and ride with Dean and Slater. He ran but didn't make it on time. The bus pulled out without him. Sam's eyes started tearing. His brother had him roughed up and deserted him. His best friend's brother comforted him, took a belt for him and knows he was spanked recently. His dad was going to knock him around when he got home. His brother would hate him even more than he did now because he would get in trouble for not bringing him home. Sam felt himself being led away from the bus stop. He wasn't sure where he was being led to but followed the soothing voice anyway._

"_Sam, hey Sammy come with me. It's okay!" Dean said convincingly. "I got you dude. Let's get in my car and I'll drive you home."_

"_Sammy, are you okay?" Slater asked. "Dean what happened?"_

"_His stupid ass brother had Bruce come threaten him and he punched him. Sam ran for the bus. I think I accidently embarrassed him." _

_They got Sam into the back seat of the Impala. He carefully sat in the seat. Dean got behind the wheel and Slater in front. They headed out towards Sam's place, trying to get him home quickly. The silence was deafening. Sam was trying not to cry and to stop shaking. He was so nervous that his Dad would freak if he found out he got punched. He wouldn't listen to the fact that Sam was cornered. He would think Sam was in a fight and ironically he hated violence._

"_I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean anything by it. Hell kid I think all three of us are supporting a sore backside." Dean was trying to smooth things over with Sam. "I was trying to help you get cleaned up. Please don't be embarrassed. "_

"_Thank you Dean," Sam whispered._

"_It's no problem. I'm going to take care of Bruce too. Don't worry he won't know what for." Dean responded._

"_Dean, I just wanted to say thank you for you know um," Sam blushed. "Thank you for you and Slate taking the blame for the party. My dad wouldn't have been happy."_

"_Sam, I told you it was okay." Slate told him. "It wasn't a problem."_

"_I know. You keep saying that." Sam replied. "But I've never had a friend like you Slater. Most people run when they find out about my Dad. Dean, I wish my brother was like you instead of the asshole he is."_

"_Watch you language Sam!" Dean admonished. "You're a great kid and a good friend to Slate. If your brother can't see that he is an asshole." _

"_Dean's right, I really think he's a fucking asshole." Slate yelled._

"_Slate, watch you're language!" Dean yelled. "You know better!"_

"_Sorry,"_

"_Thank you both that means a lot coming from you guys!" Sam announced. _

"_No problem." They both replied._

"_Dean, could you let me out here? Just as a precaution in case Dad has a problem with me catching a ride" Sam asked. "The kids that ride my bus are right there. He'll just assume I took the bus."_

_Dean pulled the Impala over to the curb. As Sam was gathering his backpack and getting ready to get out of the car, Dean put a hand on his arm. It caught Sam off guard and he looked up and into Dean's eyes. Dean flashed a smile at Sam._

"_Sam, if you ever need me for anything you can call me anytime." Dean exclaimed. "Are you going to be okay?"_

"_Yes, I'll be fine. I have corner time to do and then some grounding chores too." Sam answered getting out of the car. He stuck his head back in and mumbled, "Dean, thank you by the way and Slate see you tomorrow."_

_With that said Sam shut the door and made his way down the block and around the corner to his house. The sight of it made his stomach flip. He never knew what lie behind the door. Would his dad be in a good mood or bad? Would he still be angry about him being late for breakfast? The answers to these questions were as important as the questions were. If his dad was angry about Danny not bringing him home he may take it out on Sam. If he was still upset about this morning, Sam may end up with a few licks with the paddle before being sent to the corner as a reminder of why he was in the corner in the first place. He really hated his life right now. He wished his mom was still alive. Dad and Danny were different people then. They were a family not just people that lived under the same roof. As much as he dreaded this he walked up the driveway towards the side door. _

_Something caught the corner of his eye and he had to do a double take. There in the garage was the car. The one Danny drove them to school in. Danny who said he wasn't going home and to take the bus. The same Danny who had Bruce threaten him and punch him. Sam's heart was beating so fast it about exploded out of his chest. He felt like a criminal walking the final march to the death chamber. What did Danny do and why? What could Sam have done to deserve this? He was shaking as he reached the door knob and turned the handle._

SPNSPPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean knew that dad and Bobby wouldn't be directly behind him as they had to drop the car off at the Archers. This gave him the opportunity to drive without a babysitter. He went with the flow of traffic, which was about 10-12 miles over the speed limit. Dad told him to call once he got there to make sure he didn't speed. Dean didn't think about the GPS being on so John would know when he got there. Good thing for Dean's wellbeing John had decided that as long as Dean was only 30 minutes early he wouldn't mention it. If he got there in like 2 hours 30 minutes, Dean would get a reminder on driving safety. He wouldn't lose a son to carelessness. Dean got off at the first exit past Albuquerque and found a little diner and pulled in the parking lot. He was about 35 minutes ahead of schedule so he decided to look around before he called his dad.

He walked into the gift shop and spotted the scariest looking clown he had ever seen and immediately thought of his little brother. He prayed that Sammy was okay. He thought about it, shook his head and walked on to something else. Then he thought about it some more and decided to get the clown. Sam was coming back to them and after things got back to normal, Dean had no doubts about that; he would need something to scare Sam with. Dean didn't think about it but subconsciously he looked at it as a way to show Sam how frightened they all were. That way he could be afraid like Dean is. The more he thought about that the worse he felt. He was pretty sure Sam was going through his own hell right about now, but if he dwelled on that, he would go even more insane with worry over Sammy. So he put the clown in his duffel. He had to act like everything was normal. If Sammy wasn't being held by a freaking demon he wouldn't have hesitated in buying the clown, so he tried to carry on as if nothing was wrong. But something was wrong something was very wrong.

Dean grabbed his phone to call his dad and let them know where he was. He was kind of tired; he hasn't slept much so he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He woke up crying. He was dreaming that Sammy was being hurt by Azazel. Then those yellow eyes turned and stared straight at Dean. He looked right into his green eyes and just laughed and said 'this is all your fault Dean," as he hit Sammy over and over again with a belt. Sam was screaming and Dean was crying and begging him to stop. Dean immediately wiped his eyes and got out of the Impala. Dad was still about 30 minutes out. Dean changed into sweats and tennis shoes in the restroom and went for a run. He figured if Dad was early he would call so he didn't leave a note or call him first. He needed to get those images out of his head so he ran. He had to run faster and faster he needed that runner's high right now. That feeling that you're on top of the world. Like nothing can stop you or hurt you. He was hurting so badly! Without Sammy here it felt like someone ripped his soul out of his chest and was pummeling it.

Dean's head is whirling, "Run Dean, _**YOU lost him**_, run run run, _**IT'S YOUR FAULT**_, faster Dean go faster, _**Sammy is being hurt because of YOU. YOU lost him.**_, There was no mind numbing blocking that comes from running just more voices, _**You ARE worthless Dean!,**_ He felt his feet pumping up and down but it still didn't stop the voices, _**Dean help me why can't YOU find ME?**_, He feels his heart racing, _**HELP ME DEAN**__!,_ He runs and tries to quit thinking but nothing can block out the voice of truth, _**YOU ONLY HAVE ONE JOB AND YOU SCREWED IT UP! YOU LOST **__**ME**__**!"**_

Dean fell to his knees and bawled. His whole body wracked with sobs. He lost it. No more stoicism. He cried like a baby in a field somewhere in Albuquerque New Mexico, Dean Eric Winchester dropped to the ground and wept. "Sammy, please forgive me I'm so sorry I can't believe I lost the most important person in my life. I'm such a fuck up of a brother. I should have known. I should have seen the signs. I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry." He sobbed on and on. He rose up and yelled to the sky,"

SPNSPPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Sam pulled the door open and slowly walked in, not knowing what was in store for him this evening. It was supposed to be corner time and chores maybe a few licks with a paddle as a reminder to come to the table on time. But now it was anybodies guess. Did Danny tell his dad that he refused to ride with him to get him into more trouble? Did Danny get in trouble and dad called him to come home? Was everything okay or not? Unfortunately he was going to find out now, Sa thought as he opened the door. He put his backpack in the hall on the hook and started towards the kitchen to report to his dad._

"_Samuel Joseph Winchell, get your ass in here now!" Dad yelled._

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I'm dead! Damn you Danny! This is going to hurt' was going through Sam's mind while, "Yes sir," came out of his mouth._

"_Dad, You wanted," was all he got out. _

_His dad grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall. He hit with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. _

"_Do you want to explain to me what the hell has gotten into you today?" Dad bellowed from above Sam._

"_I don't know what you mean sir." Sam whispered._

"_First you are late for Breakfast and I'm gracious! I don't give you the full punishment and I let you eat damn it. I allow Danny to drive you so you don't have to ride on the hard bus seats and you do this?" Sam swears that steam is coming out of his ears he is so mad. _

"_I'm sorry sir,' Sam whimpers. "I don't know what you're referring to sir. I appreciated all the kindness you showed me this morning. I came straight home to do my corner time and whatever chores you have lined up for me to do? I'm sorry I don't know what I did wrong."_

_The smack he gave Sam across the face was so loud that is echoed throughout the hallway they were in. The tears instantly fell as Sam felt the sting of 1000 bees run across his face. Dad lifted Sam's shirt and saw the bruise that Bruce left when he punched him. That was all the proof that Sam had been fighting that Dad needed. His dad popped the button on his jeans and had them pooled around his ankles within seconds. Dad's belt was off, he was spun around and before Sam could register it the beating proceeded. Sam cried out instantly, partly because of the strength of the licks and partly because his ass still hurt from this morning. There was nothing Sam could do or say. He couldn't talk to explain he was attacked because he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't try to move to lessen the blows because he dad had him wedged against the wall with one arm while swinging his belt with the other. Sam was in excruciating pain. He hated his dad, his brother and his life right now. Why couldn't Danny be like Dean, and his dad be firm but not abusive like Mr. Winchester. _

"_Ddddaaaaadddd ppplleeaassseee sssttttoooppp! IIII"MMM SSOORRYY!" Sam tried to beg for the pain to stop. His backside was on fire from his lower back to his knees. He knows as soon as his dad lets go he will drop to the floor. He has no strength to hold himself up. Sam gave up trying to beg for it to stop. He tried to shut himself off from the pain. Go somewhere else in his mind for a while. It worked too. He shut him self off from the world, lost inside his own head. He knew to listen for his dad's voice but he tuned out the swish of the belt, the crack of it hitting flesh and the scream of the boy that was being hit. He felt a searing pain in his chest of empathy for this poor boy. He, having been on the receiving end of a belt before, knew what this hapless young boy was going through. He wished he could stop this evil man from inflicting such a harsh whipping to such a young boy but alas he was just a young boy himself. Whatever did the kid do to deserve this? Nothing could be bad enough to warrant this treatment. Too bad he didn't have a big brother to help him out like he did. Dean was a wonderful big brother and he would have stopped this from happening to him, even if he had to endure the whipping him self. Wait, that's dad's voice. Hold on Dean isn't my brother he's Slater's brother. Mine caused this. I hate him!_

"_Samuel, you know I hate violence and lying. You got in a fight then lied to me about it. I won't tolerate such behavior. Do you understand me?" Dad prodded._

"_Yyyyeesssiiirr," Sam barely got out._

"_I trust I won't have to repeat this anytime soon." Dad stated with another crack of the belt._

"_Nooosssiirr," Sammy cried. _

_Dad released Sam but held on to his arm and guided him to the corner. _

"_You already owed me 45 minutes in the corner. You will stay there until I tell you that you can get out. It is 2:45 right now, just so you know. Get comfortable you're going to be there a while."_

_Sam could hardly stand he was hurting so badly, but if he moved dad would just give him more licks for disobeying. So, he struggled to stay on his feet. Time just kept going on and on and dad went about his business just like there wasn't a boy with his blinding red ass on display in the corner of the living room. He stood there while some of the bleeding licks scabbed over. He cried himself out. There were no more tears. He was thirsty and would have liked to use the bathroom. A cold shower sounded like a good idea too. Sam's mind kept jumping around. He was trying to keep from falling asleep. His legs were falling asleep and cramping but Sam stood on. His whole body ached. He leaned into the corner and it supported his weight. He wanted a shower and a bed. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't be allowed to eat until lunch tomorrow at school. But dad might give him something gross for breakfast to stop the growling in his stomach. Dinner smelled so good. Time kept going and going. Sam couldn't fight it any longer he slept hoping that he wouldn't fall and get his dad madder._

_Sam wasn't sure how long he had been in the corner. Dad and Danny had eaten long ago and he was still standing there. He no longer felt the warmth of the sun so he assumed it was after sunset. He really had to use the bathroom but didn't dare ask. His legs felt like lead and he knows he slept for a while because of sheer exhaustion. _

"_So Samuel," {Wake up Sam dad is talking} "Are you ready to tell me the truth?"_

_{Oh no not that, what do I say? What did Danny tell him?} _

"_Yes sir." Sam felt dad walking up behind him. {Oh shit}_

"_Then tell me about the fight and why you didn't want a ride home?"_

_{Fuck Fuck Fuck you Danny!}Dad was standing behind Sammy with his belt in his hand ready to hand out licks for lies. What the fuck did Danny tell him? He can't take anymore tonight._

"_The fight was with Danny's friend Bruce. I told Danny I was going to ride the bus home so he didn't have to come across town to pick me up." Swish, Crack "OWWW." _

"_What gave you the right to decide that" Crack "I gave Danny the car so you could ride in comfort today because I know I wore you out this morning." Crack "I wanted you to ride in the car." Crack_

"_I'm soo..rr..yy s..t..o..p. Please dd..aaa..ddd!" Sam begged._

"_Lesson learned?"_

"_YESSIR"_

"_Go get your self a shower and put on something comfortable. You have 30 minutes. I'll expect you back here before then, understand?"_

"_Yes sir." Sam murmured._

"_Okay its 7:30, be back here by 8."_

_Sam mumbled the yes sir as he stepped out of his clothes. There is no way he was going to put anything on until he had to. Those new licks reignited the fire. 7:30, that's almost 5 freaking hours in the corner, 5 hours. Dad wants him back in 30 minutes. What for? He was hungry and thirsty. He just prayed he didn't have to do any chores tonight. He was worn out! They cold shower he climbed into felt soothing on his burning backside. Damn Danny, if he ever talked to him again it would be too soon. He drank like 6 glasses of water while brushing his teeth. The very last thing he did was to put anything on his aching bottom. He was correct; some of the licks drew blood. There is no way in hell he was sitting comfortably again anytime soon. He was close to his 30 minutes so he pulled up his sweats and limped to the living room. His dad wasn't there._

"_Dad?" Sammy called_

"_Grab your homework and come to the kitchen." Dad ordered._

"_Yes sir." Sam answered. {Shit Now I have to sit. Thank God I did most of it in class.}_

"_Get your homework done and let me check it. Once I have signed off on it, you will write 500 times 'I will not fight or lie'. When I check that off, you will get a hand spanking as your bedtime spanking, then head to bed. Clear?"_

"_Crystal clear sir," Sam replied. {No not another spanking, Shit!}_

_Sam only had a few math problems but it was taking forever. He couldn't concentrate because of his sore ass. He called his dad in after 30 minutes to check over his homework and was given the okay to start the lines. Let's see 25 lines a side, 50 a page so he needs to do 5 pages front and back. He knew that neatness counted so he tried to be fast and neat. He needed to get off his ass. It was a little after 10 when he called his dad to come check his lines. He didn't answer and Sam knew not to get up without permission. He tried to call him again with still no response. He moved his paper to the side and laid his head on the table. He tried to hang his butt off of the back as much as possible and fell asleep. He woke up to his dad shaking him._

"_Sorry Dad," Sam said sleepily. "I did call you."_

"_You did very good son!" dad said and he rubbed Sam's back. "You stayed where I told you to and you didn't get up without permission. Head to the bathroom and I'll be up momentarily."_

"_Okay sir," Sam dreaded the spanking that was coming._

_Sam used the bathroom and went to his room to wait for his dad. He stood in the corner at the foot of the bed to await his dad to come into his room and call him over. He heard his door open and his dad come in. _

"_Come here Samuel." Dad requested._

_Sam did as he was told and came to dad's side for further instructions. He was utterly shocked when his dad pulled back the covers on his bed and instructed Sam to get in on all fours. Sam climbed into the bed on all fours as his dad told him to. Dad placed his left hand on Sam's lower back and pulled back his right hand and delivered a smack so hard it drove Sam into the mattress with a yelp. Sam got back into position but to his surprise dad told him to get under the covers. Yes, Sam had tears but it could've been much worse._

"_Sam, because you obeyed everything I told you to do since you got home, that is all the spanking you will get tonight. If you continue to obey, this will be the extent of your bedtime spankings. But, disobey me and you will be punished for the disobedience and normal bedtime spankings will resume. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir, I understand, thank you dad." _

"_You're welcome," dad told him as he kissed his forehead, "and if you're on time I will allow you to have breakfast."_

"_Thank you dad. Goodnight"_

"_Goodnight Sam."_

_Sam lay on his stomach. Sam made sure to set 2 alarms before he left this morning and hide one incase Danny was going to be a jerk again and get him into more trouble. Every time he moved it hurt and the major swat warmed a handprint sized area on his backside. So, Sam let the tears fall and dreamed of what life would be like if John was his dad and Dean was his brother. He cried himself to sleep. In his sleep, his brother Dean was looking for him. Dean was on his knees in a field screaming, "Sammy, where are you? I need you! Where are you?" The Sam in his dream got on his knees in his bed and yelled, "Dean I'm hurting. I need you please find me."_

Little did they know, they were both yelling for each other at the same time, Dean in Albuquerque and Sam in Flagstaff. They both needed each other desperately!

SPNSPPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN


	12. Chapter 12

For all of you in the United States, I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving. For the rest of you, may you still have a joyful day and remember what you are thankful for. I'm thankful for all of you, my readers. Your encouragement has kept me writing and enjoying it. As always, I'm thankful for Trumansshell for quickly correcting this and getting it back to me. I know this is another cliff hanger but I promise next chapter they will have Sammy back.

John and Bobby showed up at the designated place to find an empty Impala. They called but got no answer. Dean had too many voices going through his head to hear it. While Bobby looked inside, John checked the GPS and found that Dean wasn't far away. He let Bobby know he was headed towards the coordinates. He was worried that something got to Dean, because he knew to answer his phone. That and the fact that he wasn't with the Impala and didn't let him know where he was going in the first place. The closer he got the more nervous he became, not knowing what he was going to find. He already had one son missing and he couldn't handle it if Dean was hurt too. He walked towards the signal. He actually heard Dean's sobs before he saw him and what he saw broke his heart.

Dean was on his knees sobbing. John could hear him cry, "Sammy, please forgive me I'm so sorry I can't believe I lost the most important person in my life. I'm such a fuck up of a brother. I should have known. I should have seen the signs. I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry." He sobbed on and on. He rose up and yelled to the sky," Sammy, where are you? I need you! Where are you?"

John, tears running down his face, knelt down next to his son and gathered the teen into his arms and held him tight. "Daddy's here, calm down Dean, I got you. We'll find him son. It won't be much longer and we'll have our Sammy back." John continued to talk soothingly to Dean holding him and rubbing his back. Chick flick moment or not they both needed this.

Bobby walked up on the scene and was relieved to see Dean was okay. But his heart broke for his "family". He hated to see them go through this. He couldn't wait until John put a bullet in the yellow eyed bastard and his kids, since they hurt his nephew too. Bobby nodded at John and turned to go back to the restaurant. He didn't want to embarrass Dean and figured they needed time alone. He decided to gas up both vehicles and get a booth and some coffee while he waited for John to get Dean calmed back down enough to walk back to the restaurant.

"Dean, this isn't your fault. Sammy fooled us all and he ran away. Azazel is the one stopping Sam from coming back to us."

"No, **MY** fault, **I** lost him." Dean emphasized through his sniffles.

"No Dean, you only did one thing wrong and that was not calling me right away. You have already been punished and forgiven for that. The rest is on Sam."

"You think its Sammy's fault Azazel has him?" Dean accused.

"God no Dean, no I didn't mean that. I meant that it was on him that he ran away. It's on him that we were going through hell. But now that Azazel has him, we are all being punished for Sam's mistake. We're hurting emotionally while that bastard is hurting my baby physically." John got all choked up and held on to Dean with everything he had. They remained that way for a few minutes when John broke the silence.

"Hey Kiddo, I know this is hard as hell! But Azazel said he would let Sam call us soon. So let's hope that he is near Flagstaff and we can get him right away." John declared. "Dean, I need you to be prepared! Sammy might look like shit. I know for a fact that yellow eyes has been taking things out on Sammy's ass. Sam may be hurt and will definitely need our love and support before we tear him a new one."

"I just want him back dad. I don't care about anything else right now." Dean explained. "I don't even care that we've been through hell. I don't even give a shit if anyone finds out that I'm sitting here in a field in Albuquerque, New Mexico hugging my daddy like a freaking girl crying my eyes out, if I get Sammy back. I just want him back daddy!" His tears started again. "I'm supposed to take care of him and I don't even know where the fuck he is. How am I supposed to deal with that? It has been almost 2 week and I just don't know what to do."

"It's almost over Dean; we'll get him back soon." John encouraged. I promise you that it will be a very long time before he runs away again. Before you jump down my throat, he's being put through hell right now and he's going to be very clingy for quite some time. I haven't decided if I'm going to punish him for running away yet or not, but if I do, it won't be for quite a while. I think he is being punished enough right now but you know Sammy and his guilt. It may come down to me punishing him for him to get rid of that feeling."

"Yes sir, I know how he can get but we're going to make sure he's okay first right?"

"Of course kiddo, I'm not going to collect him and tear his ass up. It has been torn up enough. I just want to hold him and make sure he is okay. I'm taking some time off too. We are going to stay with Bobby if he'll have us and get Sammy better. The four of us need to spend some quality family time together. It's been too long. I'm sorry Dean."

This shocked Dean. What was his dad sorry for? Was it for not having quality time or for Sam being gone? He didn't know. But usually John Winchester rarely ever said he was sorry. It was generally 'because I'm the dad and I make the rules,' or Dean's favorite 'because I SAID so and that's all you need to know.' Speaking of need to know Dean needed to know.

"Sorry for what dad?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for everything, for having to live your life like this. I'm sorry you know about the supernatural. I'm sorry I'm an asshole dead set on getting revenge against the thing that has your brother. I'm sorry I'm a horrible father that leaves you in charge of your little brother and expects you to help me raise him. I'm sorry for putting other things as a priority over you and Sammy." Dad bellowed, "I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother, but mostly I'm a sorry Son of a Bitch who is tough as hell on you and your brother."

"Dad, no you're not. The Supernatural shit exists and you can't control that. The only thing you can do is to try to teach us to protect ourselves. You have to be hard and strict with us so we'll survive this shit. If we don't obey you right away we could die. That is why you 'make' sure we don't repeat the same mistake twice. We might not survive the next time. Yeah sometimes you aren't my favorite person! I hate the nights when Sammy or I are sleeping on our stomachs and it just plain hurts to move, but deep down I know you beat my ass out of love and protection."

"Thank you Dean, I really needed to hear that. So, if I punish Sam in let's say in 2 or 3 weeks are you going to have a problem with that?"

"Hell yes, but I won't try to stop you. You are a good dad, strict as hell but a still a good dad. Sam and I both know what to expect when we go against you or disobey you. Sam knows he was wrong."

"Okay kid, I'm too old to sit here like this too much longer and your Uncle Bobby is probably starving. How about you help your old dad up and let go back to the diner to eat?" John asked

"Sure thing OLD man!" Dean joked as he helped John up and quickly tried to dodge the swat he knew was headed his direction.

John caught him with a playful swat. "You have to be a little quicker to dodge my swats boy!" Then he pulled him in for a quick hug and said, "We'll get him back soon Dean, just hang in there."

"Thanks Dad." Dean said as he returned the hug and they walked to the diner and Bobby.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Sam is horsing around with Dean and laughing. Sam had gotten into a little trouble and Dean handed him his ass. Sam was all mad and pouty and Dean came in and was trying to make it up to him so he was tickling Sam. Sam was laughing then…_

_Sam jumps as his alarm goes off. He rolls over and jumps again, this time all the way out of the bed. The pain is still so intense that tears are forming in his eyes. He pushes them away because if his dad sees them then he is in for a hard morning and possible licks from the paddle for being a baby_. _Realizing that he'd been dreaming really depressed Sam. His stupid brother Danny did take his alarm because only one went off. This upset him even more. What the fuck did he do to make Danny hate him so? Danny had to have heard Sam getting the shit beat out of him last night and he also had to see him standing bare assed in the damn corner for 5 fucking hours and yet he still takes his alarm trying to get Dad to go round three with the belt. Why? Sam just didn't get it. What had he done? The thought that Danny found his misery amusing almost hurt Sammy more than the belt had. This thought brought a few tears out._

_Sam tried to push all of these thoughts out of his mind. He didn't fully succeed as he let some tears fall with the shower water. He gathered himself together and finished his shower. He only had 30 minutes to shower and change before he had to be seated at the table. He had every intension of doing so. He got out of the shower and lightly toweling off his burning backside and gently sliding into his sweats. There was no way he was going to wear anything else. He got everything he needed from his room and headed down to the table. _

_As Sam was sitting down he realized that he hadn't see Danny yet. There was only 10 minutes left. He should just sit down and say fuck it let Danny get his ass burned before school, but he couldn't do it. How the fuck was he even part of this messed up family. Here Danny didn't get him up, had him beat up, lied about him not wanting a ride and stealing his alarm now he's going to try stop him from getting a whipping. He knows Danny would let him get his ass beat but he wasn't Danny. He was Samuel Joseph Winchester no that was a wish, he was Samuel Joseph Winchell and he was better than them. Sad to say but he was!_

_Sam ran to Danny's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and hollered at his brother. He looked around and didn't see him. He checked the bathroom and still no Danny. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't be late two days in a row. He wasn't even going to be able to sit because of the belt to his backside twice yesterday. He gave up and went to the table. Where was his dad? He didn't see him either. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat at the table. He heard his dad in the kitchen. It was now time to be in your seat and there was still no Danny. Nothing he could do about it. He hated to hear his brother get a whipping but he was where he was supposed to be and that is all that counted._

"_Sammy?" Danny whispered._

"_Where have you been? I went looking for you but couldn't find you."_

"_Has dad been in yet?" Danny questioned._

"_No, hurry!" Sam suggested._

_Danny hurried and took his seat moments before their dad burst through the door. He was carrying pancakes and sausage. Danny got up and helped their dad and Sam grabbed the syrup. They all got back to the table and sat down prepared to eat. They fixed their plates and started eating. There was the traditional small talk and other bull that was their typical morning shit. Sam and Danny had finished their food._

"_Dad, May I be excused to go to school?" Sammy asked._

"_Yeah, me too dad." Danny asked finishing his last bite of food._

"_I have one question for you boys and I expect an answer." Dad said standing up to unbuckle his belt. _

_Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't take another whipping and he really didn't want to see Danny take one either. What was this about? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He couldn't even sit comfortably right now. How would he ever get through school with another whipping before he left? He didn't think it was going to be an extremely hard spanking because they had already eaten, but still anything on his sore ass would seem like a serious whipping. It was just a 'don't fuck with my rules' thing. Oh shit, dad's talking._

"_Which one of you was late this morning and how late?" _

_Sam and Danny just stared each other down. Sam hoping that Danny would man up and admit it, but he didn't say anything. What a fucking hypocrite dad was. He was fucking late bringing the food and now one of us is getting our ass warmed because we were a little late too. He so wanted out of this family!_

"_Dad," Danny said._

_Sam lets out a visible breath thinking 'Thank God Danny is going to tell the truth for once.'_

"_I was late dad, by one minute. I'm sorry." Danny stood preparing to drop his pants and take his licks._

"_So you were the one that was late?"_

"_Yes sir, I had an upset stomach."_

'_What a fucking liar! I checked the bathroom. He wasn't there, I checked.' Sam was thinking. Something didn't seem right. Once a confession was given, an ass whipping commenced and dad hasn't moved. Danny hadn't continued to pop the button of his jeans. What was going on? He all of a sudden felt his dad's eyes on the back of his neck. Sam gasped and looked up into the eyes of a very irate father wondering what the hell he did and why he had the feeling it was his ass that was once again going to get roasted. _

"_Samuel," {oh shit full name} "am I to assume that you were at the table on time." {Shit what did I do?}_

"_Yes sir," Sam stammered._

"_Then am I also to assume that you were the one to tell Danny to hurry because I had not made it to the table yet?" {Fuck,Fuck,Fuck! Danny screws up and is late and I look out for him to save him and I'm still the one to get my ass roasted. Shit}_

"_Yes sir," Sam whispered, tears already starting their way down his cheeks in well worn tracks from yesterday. _

"_Okay boys, both of you up and in position." Dad said taking position behind Danny._

_We both comply by baring our backsides and leaning over our chairs. Dad Puts an arm on Danny's back and raises his belt and lets the first lick fall. Danny lets out a little yelp as it does. Dad gives him 3 more and then quits. Danny has tears falling and is sniffling but this was a very mild spanking._

"_I was late this morning too. If you would have told me you weren't feeling well and you were a minute late this could have been avoided. Danny was dismissed to wash his face and told to get to the bus stop as he wouldn't be driving today. Dad turned and focused his attention to me._

"_Samuel, I'm very disappointed in you! Have you not been in this position enough since I got home that you have to rush to get back in to it? If you want my attention ask for it just not like this. How could you possibly think it was okay to try and deceive me into thinking both of you boys were seated on time? I will not tolerate that kind of lies!"_

_As dad says the last line he raises his hand and lets the first lick fall. He isn't holding anything back. He is using full force and Sam's knees almost buckle at the onslaught of pain. Dad is pounding on his ass viciously with a vengeance. Sam can't see straight. The tears are flooding his eyes. He is gripping on to the chair for all it is worth. He is sobbing uncontrollably and can't catch his breath. Sam has lost count at 10 because he couldn't think of anything besides the pain he was feeling. He hoped the chair would stay upright as he pushed all of his weight into it as he rose to his tiptoes to avoid some of the force of the blows. He wasn't even sure when dad had stopped. He just felt pain, white hot searing pain. How the hell was he going to get to school let alone sit through it?_

"_It's all done Samuel. I forgive you but I'm sorry to inform you that your behavior this morning has brought back your bedtime spanking, starting tonight. I told you if you behaved you would only get one hard lick at bedtime, but your behavior this morning shows me I was too easy on you. Go get washed up and meet Danny at the bus!_

"_Daddy, how can I go to school? I won't be able to sit at all. Please, let me stay home, please."_

"_You want me to reward your deceit? No, get your ass ready for school boy, NOW!"_

"_Yes sir," Sam cries slowly moving as each step is excruciating._

_It hurts to walk. It's almost unbearable. Tears and snot were running down his face. The thought of riding the bus was killing him. But no matter what, he was going to have puffy bloodshot eyes, a red nose and not be able to sit. He was already in sweatpants because of his encounter with his dad last night. He splashed his face with cold water trying to reduce the swelling but he was still crying so he didn't think it was going to do much good. He found some visine and hoped it might help with the cover up. Sam saw Danny as he was headed back to get his backpack and run to the bus stop. _

"_You okay?" Sam asked his big brother all the while thinking his big brother should be asking him that question. _

"_Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Danny glanced at his watch and shook his head. "Steve is picking me up today. Not even going to try to sit on the bus." Danny headed towards the stairs and turned back to Sam and asked, "Oh, by the way, how are you?"_

_Sam could have said he was happy because now his ass and his underwear match they are both red striped and Danny wouldn't have paid attention so he just said "fine" and left it at that._

"_Good, glad dad went easy on us!" Danny called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs. He hollered goodbye to dad and ran out the door._

_Sam stood there awestruck. 'Easy on US?' Sam thought, 'yeah right Danny easy on your ass maybe but mine is on fucking fire. It hurts to move, hell it even hurts to breathe deeply and you're happy he went easy on "US." What a fucking asshole.' Sam tried to push his anger down. He had to try to forget Danny's words because they hurt. The tears that he had almost managed to stop had started again. He was going to miss his bus and then there would be hell to pay. He quickly washed his face and put more eye drops in. He cringed when he heard his dad yell up the stairs to him._

"_Samuel Joseph Winchell, get your ass in gear boy. I swear if you miss your bus, my belt is going to let you know that it was an unacceptable thing to do, every hour on the hour from now until I let you go to bed tonight! Have I made myself clear boy?"_

"_Yes sir", Sam cried as ran towards the stairs to go down and grab his back pack and go. {shit shit shit} Dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs, belt in hand. {Come on Sam just get it over with and get to the bus.} He started his walk of doom down the stairs. {Fuck, but better a few licks out the door than miss the bus.} He stepped slowly off the bottom step and walked to stand next to his dad, facing his dad's left and slightly bent over his ass ready for the belt that was already high in the air to fall. Dad didn't disappoint. He swung the belt with such force that it rocked Sam forward and he had to force him self to stay in position and not to fall face first into the floor. The second and third licks were just as hard. So much for washing his face to get rid of the evidence, the tears were rolling nonstop down his face._

"_Don't just stand there, go get on you damn bus. I have better things to do than stay here and beat your ass every hour." Dad yelled._

"_Yes sir, thank you, sorry." Sam choked out._

"_Sam," he looked towards his dad, "I'd better get a call from the school saying that you are there. I will be checking the caller ID."_

"_Yes sir, understood."_

_Sam ran to the hallway to get his backpack and headed out the door towards the bus. He wiped his face and did some deep breathing to try and stop the tears. It didn't help much. He was going to be embarrassed but there was nothing he could do about it. He so wished his mom was still alive. Things were so much better then. Dad didn't drink. Danny and he might have gotten a spanking but never a whipping. Danny was also a wonderful big brother. He played games with Sam. They had fun when they spent time together. But now Danny didn't even pay any attention to him. Sam was a little lost in though as he rounded the corner towards the bus._

"_Dean, this isn't the way to school." Slater stated._

"_Yeah I know," Dean replied, "I just have a bad feeling and think that we needed to check on Sam."_

_Slater reached over and lightly slugged Dean's arm. Dean looked at his little brother and flashed a gleaming smile down towards him. "Thank you Dean." Slate proclaimed. "You're the greatest brother ever!"_

"_Yeah kid I know you're one of the lucky ones!" Dean said as he winked his sparkling green eyes at him. The love he had for his little brother shown in them._

_Dean parked about where they dropped Sam off the previous night to try and see if they could spot Sam. They watched as Danny ran out and got in Steve's car and headed out. 'That's so not good.' Dean was thinking. He was really worried about Sam now but not wanting to alert his little brother. He was nervous. What if Sam didn't come out? What would he do? He couldn't go in after him, could he? They were only there temporarily. They would be leaving soon and then what would happen to the kid? Dad would never let them take him with him. Sam was too young. Dean feared if left here, Sam would die. _

"_Oh God Dean, there he is. He doesn't look good, he crying and can hardly walk. What the fuck did that bastard do to him?"_

_Slater was about to jump out of the car and run to Sam, but Dean stopped him. "Wait Slate, we need to let him come to us."_

_Salter looked at Dean like he had grown an extra head and started to pull up on the door handle. Dean grabbed Slate's arm pulled it until Slate looked him square in the eyes and Dean yelled "No!"_

"_Dean let me go! Look at him." He was struggling to break free. "Damn it Dean."_

"_Slater Allen Winchester!" Dean yelled. He knew it was ingrained into his little brother to stop and pay attention or get his ass swatted. When Slater finally stopped and turned to look into Dean's eyes, he noticed that they both had tears in their eyes. Dean loosened his grip on his brother's arm and said, "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes sir," Slater looked ashamed but never broke eye contact with his big brother and he let a few tears fall._

_Dean pulled Slate over towards him. He wiped away his tears and tried to explain his reasons to him. "Look kiddo, if we don't wait until Sam gets out of sight of his house and his dad sees us pick him up, he might hurt Sam more. We can't take that chance okay?"_

"_Okay Dean, sorry," Slate leaned into his brother's embrace….._

_Sam tried to hurry, but it hurt so much. He rounded the corner and saw the bus. He tried to run to catch it but tripped and hit the ground. He just stayed where he landed and the tears flowed freely now. He had to go back home and face his dad and his dad's threat of hourly whippings. He didn't see the Impala or hear the car doors open. He felt someone touch his arm and try to help him up. He flinched._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please Dad, I tried. I'll walk please daddy, please, don't use your belt again!" Sam pled and broke down crying. _

_Dean crouched down and wrapped his arms around Sam. He put his mouth near Sam's ear and quietly spoke. "Sammy, its Dean, calm down a little bit for me. Come on Sam, someone might see you and that's going to cause nothing but trouble."_

_Sam tried to silence his sobbing and took deep breaths. He looked up into Dean's eyes and thanked him without words. Dean acknowledged the thanks and he helped Sam up to his feet. He supported the majority of Sam's weight and led him to the Impala. Slater collected Sam's back pack. They got to the car. Slater shut the front door and climbed into the back seat. Dean helped Sam get in after slate and settle with his head in slates lap, his backside hanging over the edge. Sam felt like a complete idiot but was thankful for his friends. Otherwise he would be walking back into his house and a hell of an angry dad. Sam noticed that they weren't headed towards the school and he panicked. _

"_Dddeeaannn," Sam struggled to get out. "SSScchhhoooolll, ppllease." _

"_You want to go to school?" Salter asked._

"_Yyyeess HHavvee tooo!" Sam responded as he closed his eyes and rested. Slater just sat there and rubbed Sam's back trying to calm his friend down. _

"_We're just stopping for gas Sammy. There's nothing to be worried about. We'll get you to school don't worry." Dean wished he could take Sammy to the apartment they rented but, it's obvious he couldn't. _

_Dean got the gas. He went in to pay for it and came back out with a care kit for Sam. He pulled over to the side of the building and grabbed the drink out of the bag. He got out and went to the trunk and found their first aid kit. He came back and leaned over the seat._

"_Here Sammy, sit up and take this." Dean insisted._

"_What is it?" Sam said, having calmed down enough to answer._

"_Something for the pain, it's mild. It won't make you pass out or anything like that. It will just take the sting out of it and make it easier to sit. Please, just take it." Dean pled. _

_Sam took the pill and didn't fight when Dean helped him to get out of the Impala. He was ushered towards the restroom. He wasn't sure why but he followed just the same. Once in there Dean handed him a bottle of sunburn cream with aloe. Sam looked from the bottle to Dean with a strange expression on his face and asked, "What is this for?"_

"_Okay, I know this sounds strange but it helps trust me. Your ass is on fire and this helps with the burn. I know you have to sit all day and you can't let anyone find out or there will be hell to pay. Put this on your butt and let's go before you and Slater are late." Dean said a little too forcefully and it sounded like an order._

"_Yes sir," Sam whimpered automatically. Anyone yelling at him when he was in this state got that response. _

"_Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you should be home in bed sleeping and recovering. I'm just angry that this is all I can do to help you."_

"_It's okay Dean, thanks. You and Slater have done more than anybody ever has." Sammy revealed._

_Unfortunately for Sam this was a one room bathroom. He was facing away from them as he lowered his sweats to apply the aloe. He was embarrassed when he heard Slate gasp and looked to see that his ass was aimed right at the mirror and they could both see his purple swelled backside. Sam just continued to apply the cream as if nothing happened. They had to get to school and call his dad. Dean had grabbed Slate and hugged him close, Sam had noticed the tears in his eyes. Sam felt horrible. Here they are helping him and he makes them feel bad._

"_I'm sorry." Sam said wishing the floor would just eat him up. _

_Dean gave Slate a quick hug then released him. He walked over to Sam. He raised Sam's chin so they were looking into each others eyes. "Don't you dare apologize! This was done to you. You had no control over it and there is nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that you are going through this. Not only did you have to feel the sting of the belt that did this, but now the humiliation of your friends seeing you like this. You have nothing to be sorry for. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir and thanks." Sam said feeling reassured._

"_Oh and Sammy, stop calling me sir."_

"_Yes sir, I'll stop calling you sir, sir. I'll do it right away sir." He was trying to lighten the mood. It was kind of an embarrassing situation. They all smiled. Dean once again resumed his position hugging his little brother. Sam looked at them both and longed for the time when Danny would have been so protective of him. _

_Sam righted his sweats and looked at his friends and said. "Thank you both really! I would be at my house having one of the hourly sessions with my dad's belt if you hadn't helped me up. I do feel a lot better than I did. I wish I could just skip today but I have to call my dad from the school's phone. The caller ID must show it's the school. We really should go."_

"_Your dad is such an asshole. He was going to whip you hourly if you missed the bus?"_

"_Yes," Sam said quietly. "You know my dad and Danny didn't always used to be like this" He whispered, "Dad used to take time to take us to the park and have family day. Danny used to watch me and play games with me. He used to be so protective of me. Then my mom died. They didn't know how to deal with it. Dad started drinking and got mean. Danny took the brunt of his anger for a long time. If Dad was going to punish me, Danny took the whipping. Then as I got older Dad made sure I got what I deserved. Danny felt so bad the first time that he stood up to my dad. Dad hurt him so bad he never stood in his way again. They may be jerks and assholes but I still love them because I can remember the way they used to be and I still have hope." Sammy smiled. "Every now and then I see the old Dad and Danny come threw and I remember."_

_Slater felt like a total asshole. His best friend is hurting and in pain and he insults him and hurts his feelings. "I'm sorry Sammy." Slater murmured._

"_No worries Slate, let's just go." Sam stated and headed towards the door. "You're right though, my dad is an asshole."_

_Then the three of them got into the Impala and headed to the school. Slater insisted that Sam sit up front as it was easier to get in and out. Dean was right the pill and the aloe made sitting bearable. Dean gave Sam another pill and told him to hide it and take it at lunch time in the restroom stall where nobody could see. He told him he would give him another one after school. Sam thanked him as Slater and he got out of the car and walked towards the school. _

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN Dad and Dean were laughing as they walked in the diner. Bobby looked up and smiled at them. It was the first time he had seen them smile since they found out Sam was missing. He really was hoping this would be over soon so that his "family" could heal. He really hated to see them hurting so badly. It killed him to think of Sammy all alone and hurting. He didn't know what to expect when they finally got him back, would he still be Sammy or not? What was the damn demon doing to the baby of their family? It was taking its toll on all of them. Bobby tried to erase the worry from his face with the smile but John could see right through it. Dean headed to the bathroom and John went to sit down.

"So, how are you holding up Singer?" John asked out of courtesy because he already knew the answer.

"Just the same as you and Dean are, Winchester, shitty as hell!" was Bobby's response.

"Let's pray that it is all over soon and we can get my boy back where he belongs. Bobby, I need to ask you something." John said.

"You don't have to ask Johnny, of course you and the boys are welcome to come and stay at my place. You can stay as long as it takes to get Sammy better and deal with all the emotional shit."

"Thanks Bobby," John told him

"Don't mention it. Family ain't just blood you know."

"Yeah I know Bobby, thanks!"

Dean came back and they ordered and ate. They had a few more hours of driving before they got to Flagstaff and a hotel for the night. They hoped to hear from Sammy soon and wished he would be close to where they were going. They were headed back towards their vehicles when Dean freaked out.

"Dad, the Impala's gone. What the hell, I parked her over there." He started panicking.

"Dean, calm down, she is over there on the other side of your dad's truck." Bobby told him.

"What the hell Bobby why did you move my fucking car." Dean yelled.

John wasted no time in grabbing Dean by the arm. He marched him over between the truck and the Impala and gave him 4 attention getting swats.

"Dean, you know better than that you apologize right now!" John growled.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby," Dean proclaimed, "I just panicked when I didn't see her and thought I'd lost her too." Dean stared at the rocky ground by his feet.

"I understand Dean, just watch your tone." Bobby declared.

John felt like an asshole for swatting the kid but Dean knew better than to speak to an adult that way, especially Bobby. He hated it but he was the dad and he had to enforce the rules even if he didn't like it, he did the right thing.

"Sorry dad, I panicked." Dean said looking down.

"Look at me Dean," John ordered waiting for his head to pop up. "I know we're all stressed out right now. But, that is not an excuse for you to be disrespectful. Haven't we already had this conversation more than once?"

"Yes sir we have." Dean responded.

"Well then you know where this conversation should end don't you."

"Yes sir, over your knee."

"That's right it should but since this is a stressful time and if Bobby agrees, I'm going to give you another chance." John said looking towards Bobby for an okay. Bobby nodded. "You'd better take advantage of this chance and shape up. Because if we have this conversation again, it WILL end with you ass up feeling my belt are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Dean said with certainty.

Trying to change the subject, Bobby broke in and informed them both that he filled both vehicles up with gas so they were ready to hit the road and head to Flagstaff. John turned towards Bobby and nodded. Bobby tried hard to stifle a laugh and John turned back towards Dean in time to see him with his hands folded in prayer mouthing thank you, thank you looking at Bobby.

"Alright smart ass, knock it off." John laughed. The three of them broke into laughter. "Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't drive too fast. Meet us at the Motel 6 off of Butler Ave. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I got it."

"Oh, and Dean, if you get there before us and you decide to leave the Impala again, Bobby or I had better get a phone call because if I get there and I find you are gone again, the hairbrush is going to get a work out do you understand what I'm telling you son?"

"Yes sir I understand."

"John, I need a coffee for the road, how about you?"

"Yeah sounds great actually."

Dean got in the Impala and headed out as John and Bobby got a coffee for the road. Dean knew that they were giving him a little privacy by not following him directly. This gave Dean a little leeway when it came to his speed. They all wanted this to be over soon. Dean missed Sammy something awful and he was sure that his little brother missed and needed him too.

John and Bobby headed out. Bobby convinced John to let him drive a bit so John could rest. He could tell that this was taking its toll on his friend. Bobby wasn't surprised to look over and see John sleeping after only 10 minutes into the trip. Bobby just turned the music up a little to keep any noises from waking up John.

The only thing that Bobby and Dean were interested in was getting to Flagstaff. If Azazel kept his word, they should be hearing from Sammy tomorrow. But they all knew better than to trust a demon. They just hoped and prayed that the evil creature really needed Sammy for something so he wouldn't really hurt Sammy and would let him go. Once they had him back they could protect him from any evil plans but they couldn't help him at all if they couldn't get him back. They all silently prayed and headed to Flagstaff, Arizona.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Sam and Slater got to the school and headed towards the office. Sam prayed it wouldn't be too hard to get them to call his dad. He didn't have to fake the fact that he had a headache and wanted to take some Tylenol to get them to let him get permission from his dad. His dad answered on the first ring demanding to know what took so long for him to call._

"_I'm sorry sir. I had to wait for Nurse Anderson to give me permission to call. I have a head ache and need your permission for her to give me a Tylenol."_

"_You mean more like an ass ache don't you son." _

_This embarrassed Sam he prayed that nobody heard that but never the less he replied with a 'yes sir' even though he did feel bad. _

"_I guess if you must make it look authentic take one. It might help you to sit without anyone noticing your sore ass. Remember straight home you're still grounded until I say and you have some corner time to do. I have an idea of a chore that you and Danny need to do also." _

"_Yes sir."_

"_Now, let me talk to the Nurse."_

_Slater was waiting outside of the nurse's office for Sam. They had most every class together, this included first period. Sam really dreaded trying to sit in his seat but didn't want to draw attention to him self. Slater created a little distraction so Sam could sit without stares if he squirmed or flinched. It worked. The low hiss wasn't heard over Slates laughs. _

_They continued like that all day. Sam was able to reapply the aloe and take the pill without notice. He could tell when the pill wore off. The pain became almost unmanageable again. Thank goodness for first lunch and standing up until the pill kicked again. He steadily felt worse and worse. He was achy all over and just felt off. Sam didn't want to go to the next two classes. These were the only ones without Slate. _

_Sam walked into the classroom and could swear all eyes were on him. His head was throbbing just about as much as his ass. He looked around and when it seemed nobody was looking, he eased down into the chair. He flinched and tried to stop the small hiss but couldn't. He just laid his head down and wished to be invisible. _

"_AWWW, looks like wittle bitty Sammy got a spanky from hims dada." Jacob Kettle teased. _

_The boys around Sam all laughed and Sam turned bright red but didn't lift his head off the desk. He was fighting back the tears. Jasmine, Jake's twin sister, walked up to him and punched his in the mouth. Sam looked but couldn't manage more than a smile. _

"_Don't you ever talk about Sam like that again Jake. If I tell Daddy it will be you that's finding it hard to sit tomorrow." Jazz said then turned to Sam, "Don't worry about them Sam, EVERY one of them still gets spankings too. Sam, are you okay?"_

_She walked over to Sam and raised her hand to feel his forehead. She was shocked when he flinched. She slowly walked to his side and started rubbing his back. _

"_What did he do to you Sammy? Oh my Sam, you're burning up." She exclaimed and turned to her brother. "Jake, give me your jacket."_

_Jake was already in hot water with his sister so he gave her his coat. She wrapped it around Sam's shoulders and continued to rub his back. The teacher came in and ordered every one to their seats. Jazzie stayed where she was, talking quietly to Sam._

"_Miss Kettle, do you have a problem with my order to find your seat?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Then may I suggest you comply to my wishes and find your seat!"_

"_Yes sir, but.."_

"_But nothing, GO NOW! Or do I have to call your dad?"_

"_No sir that won't be necessary, sorry Sam."_

"_Samuel, sit up and stop playing around."_

_Sam really did try to sit up. The room was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. Jasmine noticed that Sam was going to be sick and ran for the trash can. She managed to make it in time for Sam to hurl. He really felt like shit. The more he tried to sit up, the more he hurled. His dad was going to kill him. {shit shit damn it all to hell} It wasn't enough that he couldn't sit still or comfortably now they would call his dad and he would have to go home and spend the day alone with him. _

_Sam suddenly turned white as a ghost. Everyone thought it was because of being ill but it really was because he was afraid on the hourly whippings promised by his dad. He prayed it was just for missing the bus and not just for being home during school hours. He was sure that Nurse Anderson would call for his dad to come pick him up. Sam calmed down some and a few minutes later he felt someone helping him up. He turned to see Slater grabbing his arm and throwing it over his shoulder. At least that is what Sam thinks is happening._

"_What's going on Slate?" _

"_Just shut up and don't ask any questions okay? Gosh, you are burning up, that wasn't a side effect of the pill."_

_Slater handed Sam over to Dean. "You got him now! Take care of him. Don't lose him again Dean! Do you hear me?"_

_Why would Slater be telling Dean not to lose him? Sam is confused and can't wrap his head around anything. Is he is class? What the hell is happening? What Dean said next puzzled him more._

"_Yeah, I hear you, you bastard. I will kill you one day of that you can be sure! Nobody does this to my baby brother!"_

"_Brother, wait what?"_

"_It's okay Sammy I've got you now. Do you trust me Sammy?"_

"_With my life Dean." Sam wasn't sure why he said that. Why would he trust Slater's brother with his life? _

_Sam wanted to say something when Dean led him out the door towards the parking lot. He should have spoken up and complained but he didn't have the strength to. He was weak and just wanted to sleep. He vaguely remembers getting into the Impala but that was all._

_Sam jerked awake and was scared because he didn't know where he was. He tried to focus on his surroundings but couldn't get his eyes to focus. He tried shaking his head but that didn't help any. He suddenly felt hands pushing him back down on the mattress. He was in bed somewhere. But where and who was that?_

"_Sam it's me Dean. You need to calm down buddy. I'm here I've got you now."_

"_Dad, My dad."_

"_Dad is on the way Sammy, just calm down for me please."_

"_No Dean, my dad is going to whip my ass, please take me home before I get it any worse. Where is Slater? How did you get me out of school?" _

"_Sam it's me Dean. Come on little brother it's the fever talking. Who's Slater? What do you mean school? I found you Dad and Uncle Bobby are on the way."_

"_Dean? I'm confused. Where's Slate?"_

"_Sammy listen, I don't know who Slater is."_

"_What Dean, Slater is your little brother, my best friend. Call Danny to come get me. Maybe he won't be such an asshole if he already knows Dad's going to whip my ass."_

"_Sammy, it must be the fever talking. I only have one little brother and that is you. Who is Danny?"_

"_Danny's my big brother. What's going on Dean?"_

"_I'm not sure. Who am I Sam?"_

"_Dean Winchester. Your brother is named Slater and your Dad is John."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_This is stupid. I'm Sam Winchell. My big brother is Danny and my Dad is Don."_

"_Oh baby brother what did they do to you?" Dean let some tears fall. "Sammy. Your name is Samuel Joseph Winchester and I'm your big brother Dean. Dad and Uncle Bobby are right behind me by about an hour. You ran away, do you remember?"_

"_Where are we?"_

"_We are in Rufus' cabin in the mountains in Flagstaff Arizona."_

"_Dean? You're really my brother?"_

"_Yes, come on Sammy remember."_

_Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck and grabbed hold and sobbed. "I dreamed of having you for a brother not Danny. He was a jerk and got me whipped. I don't understand." _

_The laughter caused Sammy to let go of what he thought was Dean. It turned out to be his dad, Don. He felt like he was going to vomit again. _

"_So my little boy wishes that I wasn't his daddy and Danny wasn't his brother. Well little boy, fever or not, by the time I get done with you're ass you really are going to wish that!" His dad bent over and whispered in Sam's ear, "I have one thing I want you to remember, STAY PUT! Don't run away again!" _

_Sam was confused. When did he run away? Sam didn't stop the tears from falling. In fact he was sobbing before his dad got his belt off. He was confused. Where was he? How did he get here? What did dad just say? He felt the sting of the belt across the front of his thigh before he understood what his dad had said. His blanket was thrown off and he was flipped over. His sweats and shorts were roughly dragged off of him. He ended up bare assed on his stomach. His dad wasted no time in applying the belt to the bare bottom in front of him. _

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Hey dad, what's up?" Dean asked answering his phone.

"Hey we're having trouble with the truck; it overheated about 2 hours away from Albuquerque. It's the Thermostat."

"Okay sir, how long is it going to take to get fixed?"

"About 2 ½ hours according to the mechanic. Do you have enough money to get us adjoining rooms?"

"Yes sir, I got that covered."

"Okay, now for the rules! One, don't get there extra fast because we aren't right behind you. Two, Go straight to the Motel 6 off of Butler. Three, …"

"Dad hold on, someone is calling me." Dean looked at his phone is shock, nobody ever calls him. "Dad its Sammy, what the hell. Dad what do I do?"

"Pull over right now Dean. That's an order. Don't you answer that phone until you let me know you've pulled over."

"Yes sir," Dean quickly pulled over.

Bobby looked over at John wondering what the hell was going on. He shrugged trying to get an explanation. He was shocked when John whispered. "Sammy's calling Dean."

"Okay dad, I'm on the side of the interstate."

"Okay Dean, answer and then call me as soon as you hang up to let me know what's going on."

"Yes sir,"

Dean quickly answered the phone. "Sammy, where in the hell are you? Are you okay?"

"Slow down there Dean."

"You bastard where is Sam?"

"Patience Dean, my baby boy is still safe."

"You listen here you asshole, he's not yours." Dean barked into the phone.

"Big mistake little boy, show me some respect." Azazel declared and he hung up the phone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled smashing the steering wheel. Now the dilemma, should he call back or wait for the call. What if he didn't call back? What was he supposed to tell his dad? Shit, him and his damn temper; he needed to control it for Sammy. Dean was relieved when the phone rang again and it was Sammy's number.

"Hello," Dean said cautiously.

"Temper tantrum over now Dean?"

Dean truly hated this but didn't want to risk not finding out about Sammy so he said, "Yes sir, is Sammy okay?" {I'm going to gank you and send your sorry ass back to hell you bastard.}

"Much better Dean, Sammy is sick and ruining my fun. I was going to keep him until tomorrow but it seems that he needs you and Daddy."

"What is he okay? How sick? Why didn't you call my Dad instead of me?" {He fucking better be okay.}

"Yes, he's okay. He's running a fever and a bit delirious. And because your daddy upset me last time I talked to him. Now do you want to know where your brother is?"

"Yes, please tell me. I need him." {You son of a bitch!}

"Dean, this was meant as a lesson to all of you. You need to keep a better eye on my Sammy. I'm allowing him to stay with you to keep him safe and he isn't safe if he isn't there now is he?"

"No sir. May I talk to him please?" {He isn't safe because you are a fucking demon! He isn't yours to allow anything you bastard.}

"Awww, you want to see if he's alive. How about I let you hear him instead?"

"No, please it's okay. Don't hurt him please don't hurt him." Dean begged but it was too late. Dean heard the distinct sound of a belt hitting bare skin and his little brother's yelp.

"Please stop it." Dean cried. {Son of a bitch! Sammy I'm sorry!}

"So, have you learned your lesson Dean? Are you going to keep a better eye on OUR little Sammy?" Another yelp heard in the background.

"Yes sir, I promise please stop! I'm begging you please Stop!" {I'm going to trap you inside that body and torture you, you mother fucker. You think what you're doing to Sam hurts; just you wait and see what I do to your ass and your kids' asses too.}

"Okay, now would you like to know where to find him?"

"Yes Please!" {I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm coming as fast as I can.}

"Call your daddy and Singer and tell them to ask Rufus where his place is in Arizona."

"Just tell me now you son of a bitch."

Dean couldn't help it. Sammy is sick and alone with fucking demons. He quickly regrets not controlling his temper when he hears Sammy's cries of pain from the belt.

"I'm sorry, please stop. I'm just worried. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Stop please."

"Much better. That's the last of it. Call daddy and keep Sammy with you from now on! Don't lose him again or both you and Sammy will fell the sting of my belt! Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Dean heard the phone hang up. He tried to stop the shaking hands and the flow of tears that keep coming. But it was useless. He looks up his dad's number and hits send.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

John was pacing back and forth in front of the "Everything Auto" repair shop. What the hell was taking Dean so long? Was Dean talking to Sam or Azazel? God this was killing him. He longed to hold his baby boy in his arms and see for him self that Sammy was okay.

"What the fuck is taking Dean so long to call me back? Why did he call Dean and not me?" John screamed. He didn't know if the 'he' who called was Sam or yellow eyes, but it didn't matter he should have been called.

"Calm down ya idjit, you're getting worked up and there is nothing you can do about it. Dean's a good kid and he loves Sammy. Trust him to do the right thing."

"You're right Bobby, thanks. It's just so fucking hard. I can't lose Sammy. I just can't!"

"You aren't losing either of them so calm the fuck down, NOW." Bobby yelled to get John's attention.

"Okay, I get it Singer. Calming down now its okay, I sure as hell need a coffee. "

"Me too come on lets go back inside."

John didn't argue. He let Bobby lead him into the car repair shop to get another coffee. They talked to the attendant and because of an emergency; they agreed to fix the truck now. Actually after John threatened their lives and Bobby calmed them back down, they agreed to do it for an extra $100. John didn't want to admit that he was scared shitless. What if it was Azazel and it was a trap then the yellow eyed son of a bitch would have both of his boys and he couldn't live with that. What if he wanted to teach Dean a lesson for losing Sammy? He was so worried and would be, until they were a back together as a family. When his phone finally did ring, John about jumped out of his skin. He and Bobby jumped up and ran outside to answer it.

"Dean? What the hell took so long? Is everything okay? Was It Sammy or Azazel? Where is he?"

"Whoa dad, calm down and let me talk. It was Azazel and the reason it took so long is I cussed him out and he hung up on me. I'm sorry sir."

"Dean, I cussed him out too. It's okay. Now, where is Sammy and why did they call today and not tomorrow is something wrong?"

"Sammy is sick. He said..

"Sick, what do you mean sick? What's wrong with him? Will he be okay?"

Bobby reached over and put a hand on John's shoulder and gently squeezed. It was such a simple gesture but it spoke volumes to John. He instantly calmed and let Dean talk. He looked over to Bobby and nodded. He was thankful for the "brother" that was put in their lives. God knows he's an asshole and didn't deserve a friend much less one as great as Singer.

"Sorry Dean, What happened?"

"Okay, he said his plan changed because Sam was sick and ruined his fun."

"How sick, did he say?"

"He said he had a fever and was delirious."

"Okay, where is he? Where is Sammy?"

"Azazel said for you or Bobby to call Rufus and ask him….."

"Rufus, what the fuck. Did Rufus know where Sammy was this whole time?"

John looked at Bobby and held his left hand up in the universal "Call" symbol, thumb by the ear and pinkie by the mouth. Bobby acknowledged that he understood and called Rufus.

"NO, dad listen!"

"Okay, go ahead."

"He said Rufus has a place in Arizona and to call him and ask him where it is. That is where Sammy is."

"Okay, we're on it I'll call you back."

"Dad I'm getting back on the road."

"No Dean, stay where you are!"

"Dad, I'm almost in Flagstaff and I need to get off the interstate."

"Alright, but you watch your driving. I swear I'll kick your ass if I find you are being reckless, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll be careful."

"Dean when you get there, go check in to the motel 6 and sit your ass there and wait for us."

"No way dad, there is no telling how long it will take for you to get here and Sammy's sick."

"That is a direct order son! I know you think I'm being unfair but this could be a trap and I won't let Azazel have you both for even one day. Have I made myself clear?"

"This is such bullshit. I'm at least in Arizona. Dad come on he's been gone for 2 weeks and he's sick please dad please."

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am but my decision is final. I won't take the chance that this is a trap. I won't, so you sit your ass in that motel room and don't you move. Incase you didn't know, that is a direct order. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, I got it. It's the biggest load of bullshit ever but I got it."

"You just bought yourself some one on one attention later. Don't push me on this son. Sammy's already missing. I won't lose you too."

"I get it dad but Sammy needs me. Please don't do this please!"

"I would love to let you have this one but I'm your father and there is a demon involved. You are 16 and can't handle Azazel and his 2 kids alone. I can't let you do this. I hope you understand one day. I promise you that if you go after Sam alone, my belt is going to wear you out once a week for a month. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME DEAN?"

"Yes sir, check into the motel room and sit with my thumb up my ass while Sam is sick and delirious, got it dad."

"Check the damn attitude while your at it son. You and I are already going to dance son, don't make it worse."

"This is so wrong dad but yes sir I got it."

John hung up and turned to see if Bobby got hold of Rufus yet. This nightmare was almost over and he couldn't wait until it was. He needed his boys back together and the whole family under one roof. {I'm sorry I'm such a screw up Mary. I'm not worth much without you! I do love our boys and I'm sorry I let you down.} He could hear Bobby's side of the conversation with Rufus.

"Rufus?"

"_Yeah, who's asking?"_

"This is Bobby Singer!"

"_Bobby, how the hell are you? What's going on?"_

"I'm good; I need to know where your place in Arizona is."

"_How the hell do you even know I have a place in Arizona?"_

"Well, a demon has John Winchester's youngest son held captive there."

"_What? How the fuck? How do you know?"_

"The demon's had Sammy for a few days and called us to tell us where to find him because the kid's sick. Please, we need to get Sammy he's been gone about two weeks."

"_I thought you said he was only with the demon for a few days?"_

"I did Sammy ran away and Azazel found him a few days ago."

"_Okay, it's in Flagstaff south of I-40 near Coconino Community College-Lone Tree Campus. Take S. Lone Tree road to Connell drive. Park in the far east parking lot and hike east ¾ a mile and you're there. Bobby, is there anything I can do? If I was closer I'd come help but I'm in Michigan."_

"Thanks for the offer Rufus but we got it. I promise he'll put everything back the way it was when he is better."

"_I appreciate the offer Bobby but if it isn't bad don't worry about it. Obviously the kid is sick and all of you need time to deal with this shit. It isn't worth the extra trip to go all the way back from your place to clean. Give the kid an extra punishment at your place to cover it. Good luck!"_

"Rufus, we owe you thanks man." Bobby hung up.

Mr. Winchester, your truck is ready to go. Bobby went to take care of the bill as John dialed Dean's number.

"Where is he dad?"

"Just keep heading to Flagstaff Dean, Sam is there."

"He's here? Where dad? Please just tell me. Come on dad I'm begging here please."

"Dean, we already discussed this and the reasons why. I will not risk you for Sam. These are demons we're dealing with kiddo. I'm sorry. Wait what do you mean he's here? Are you in Flagstaff already?"

"Dad, don't do this!" Dean avoided answering the last question on purpose.

"It's done don't bring it up again. We have the directions and the truck is done. Bobby and I are headed out and we will make good time. Sit tight and wait for us. It's almost over son."

"Yeah, and it could be over a lot faster if you would tell me where the fuck Sam is."

"I told you to stow the attitude. You just bought your self a longer dance with me. Look Dean, I know you think I don't get it but I do. I know you're going nuts just like me. But, I have a responsibility to be your dad as well as Sam's. I'm trying to protect you too. Your just going have to trust that I'm doing what I feel is best for our family. I'm not sorry that I feel the need to protect both of my sons."

"Okay dad, I get it. I really do but I don't like it. I'm sorry I was disrespectful but dammit I want Sammy back. I'll go get the rooms."

"Where are you now Dean?"

"About umm 45 minutes out sir." Dean held his breath knowing Dad would have a fit if he really knew.

"Dean Eric Winchester, I would have believed you if you had left out the sir now how much further until you get to Flagstaff?"

"About 25-30 minutes out sir."

"Damn it Dean, we talked about that. Didn't we?"

"Yes sir

"We will talk about this later too. Call me when you get our rooms. From the room phone not your cell."

"Yes sir. Please hurry!"

Dean of course had no intention of waiting for his dad and Uncle Bobby. His little brother was here in the same city as he was and he'd be damned if he was going to sit on this bed with his thumb up his ass. He was already in Flagstaff and checked in but he would wait for at least 30 some minutes before he called his dad. He was in enough trouble and would be in worse once he found out where Sam was and took off after him.

"Roadhouse"

"Miss Ellen, its Dean Winchester."

"Hello Dean what's up?"

"I'm bored dad won't let me go after Sam until he gets here and I wondered if I could get your permission to text Jo for a little while?"

"Sure thing kiddo, so do you know where Sammy is? How are you holding up?"

"Yes he is in Flagstaff, Arizona. I'm doing okay. Dad's truck broke down so he isn't here yet and he WON'T tell me where Sam is so I can go get him. Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to raise my voice. May I have Jo's number please?"

Dean thanked Miss Ellen and immediately texted Jo. He asked her if she knew where Rufus' cabin was or if she could get Rufus' number for him. She said she knew the directions. She and her mom stayed there once. Dean begged her to send him the directions and to please not tell anyone that she did. She agreed and told him to go and get Sam! Dean's phone beeped with the text of the directions.

"In Flagstaff, stay on I-40 until you see the exit for Coconino Community College. Go south on Lone Tree lane. Turn onto Connell Drive and park in the east parking lot. Hike ¾ of a mile and you're there."

"Thank you, I pray I didn't get you into any trouble. If I did, I'm so sorry and Sammy and I owe you big time." He sent a text back.

"I'll take this one for the team. I'd rather sport a sore backside than have Sam or you wait any longer. Just please be safe. Check for the demons and take a shit load of holy water with you, lots of salt rounds too. Please don't get hurt and make me feel guilty."

"I'll be fine until Dad gets hold of me. Thanks Jo."

Dean looked at his watch. It had been 40 minutes so it was time to call his dad and tell him the room numbers. Then once they hung up, he was rushing his ass towards the cabin and his baby brother.

"Hey dad," Dean murmured trying to sound despondent about sitting on his butt.

"Hey kiddo, so what are the room numbers?"

"They're 206 and 207. How much longer will it be until you get here?" Dean was trying to sound like he was going to stay put.

"We are about an hour and a half out. We should be there within the hour."

"Will you please reconsider telling me where to find Sam?"

"No my decision is final. We'll go get Sam when Bobby and I get there. You are not to go alone. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered hoping his ass would survive what his dad would do to it.

Dad and Dean hung up the phone. Bobby and John were in the truck headed to the Motel 6 in Flagstaff, Arizona. Dean was in the Impala as soon as they hung up the phone headed towards Coconino Community College and his baby brother.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam was unaware of when the beating stopped. When he woke up he was at least covered up. He had no energy to do anything. He tried to roll over and was instantly reminded that he needed to stay on his tummy. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: conclusion

John relaxed after getting Dean's call. Bobby was still driving, because he thought John was too emotional. John leaned back against the window and closed his eyes, praying that this would all be over soon and he would have his family all back together. When John's phone rang it startled him. Bobby looked over at him concerned. John looked at the caller ID and answered "Winchester."

"Hey John, its Ellen."

"Ellen what can I do for you?"

"I was talking to Dean earlier and wanted to see if you got Sam back yet."

"Wait talking to Dean, did you call him or did he call you?"

"Dean called me to ask if he could text Jo while he waited for you to get to the Motel. John is there a problem?"

"Knowing Dean, yes. Let me ask one question, does Jo know where Rufus' cabin in Arizona is?"

"Yes we stayed there once. What did she do? Joanna Beth!"

"I think my son got her to give him the directions so he could get to Sam faster and not have to wait on me and Bobby."

"Oh John, I'm sorry hang on and I'll let you know for sure. Joanna Beth Harvelle

get your ass in here now."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Why did Dean text you"

"_To talk?"_

"That's one Joanna. Tell me now!"

"_He told me a demon had Sam held captive in Mr. Rufus' Cabin in Arizona and I sent him the directions. Sorry Mr. John." _She said towards the phone.

"Sorry John, trust me I'll deal with this."

"Dean can be persuasive don't be too hard on her."

"Okay, good luck getting Sammy back. I hope Dean's okay too."

"Me too so I can kick his ass later!"

"He's just missing Sam and worried don't be too hard on him either. Remember He's helped raise Sam too."

"Yes Ellen, I know thanks."

John and Ellen hung up. John sighed and said a little prayer that this wasn't a trap to get both of his boys. What if Azazel wanted Dean out of the way so John had to focus only on Sam? John couldn't deal with that. It was with shaky hands that John called Dean.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Bobby questioned.

"Dean got the directions to the cabin from Jo. Now, he isn't answering his phone, Dammit Dean!" John yelled trying Dean again.

Bobby started driving a little faster, trying to get to the cabin and both of his nephews. He said a little prayer for it to not be a trap. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost either or both of those boys. He saw the signs for Flagstaff only 20 miles left; let's see what this old truck has in her.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean hauled ass to the cabin. He needed to get to his baby brother. Once he got close to the college he noticed that there was a service road in the direction he had needed to go. He drove the ½ mile to reach the end of the road. He parked the Impala and popped the trunk to get out everything he would need to save Sammy. He loaded a shotgun with salt rounds making sure he brought extra rounds just incase. He grabbed the bag that had holy water and medicine for Sammy in it. Dean jumped when his phone started to ring. Oh shit, he looked at the caller ID dad knows. Oh well, he was going to go get Sammy anyway.

Once he loaded everything in a backpack, he ran to the cabin. Once he had it in sight he looked around and didn't see anyone. He opened the door and was caught off guard and was pushed to the ground. When he hit the ground, the shotgun went off. With his heart was racing the only thing Dean could think of was 'sorry dad, I guess you were right it was a trap and I should have listened.'

The shot gun didn't hit anything it just shot into the air. Once Dean calmed a little he realized that there wasn't anybody around. He laughed when a dog started licking his entire face. He was outsmarted but a mutt. Leave it to Sam to run away for 2 weeks and already have a dog.

"Hey boy, how are you? Good boy, where's Sammy? Huh can you tell me where he is."

The dog started barking as if he understood what Dean was saying and lead him to the house. Dean reloaded the missing round before going in cautiously. He hoped that Sammy lay just beyond the doors but didn't give in to the feeling until he saw Sammy with his own eyes. Once inside he could see a bedroom to the right and a hallway to the left. He started with the hallway to make sure no one was hiding ready to jump him once he ran to Sammy. His heart was racing again and it took everything inside of him to follow his dad's procedures and not drop the gun and run to hold his baby brother.

All was clear so he walked towards the bedroom. What he saw once he broached the threshold tore his heart in two. Sam was lying in the bed but had kicked the blanket off in his sleep. Dean had tears instantly falling as he looked at Sammy's bruised and scabbed backside. His blood ran cold with hate for that yellow-eyed bastard and his children. They had whipped his brother so severely that you could see where the belt had broken the skin in several places.

All Dean wanted to do was to grab Sammy and hold him tight, but he lost Sam once and he wasn't going to be caught off guard. He needed to set up some basic protections. He went back to the living room and locked the doors. He salted the doors and windows. He got a bottle of water and the medicine out of his backpack and then headed to his brother. He climbed into the bed and proceeded to try to wake Sam up.

"Sammy, hey buddy, can you wake up for me?"

Sam shrugged Dean off and tried to roll over. He once again was brought back to reality by the sore ass he was sporting. He just laid there and cried. Dean knew it was because of the fever; heat was radiating off from him. Sam looked up into Deans eyes and just let the tears continue to fall.

"Dean, are you really here?"

"Yeah tiger it's me."

Sam scooted over closer to Dean and allowed Dean to shift him onto his chest. After a few minutes he calmed down and started looking around.

"Where is Slater?" he asked.

"Who?" Dean looked confused.

"Your little brother Slater?"

"Sammy, YOU are my little brother."

Sam pushed off of Dean and rolled his face away from him. He wasn't going to fall for that again. It almost broke him last time. Sam was crying brokenheartedly.

"Sammy, you're burning up and things are jumbled up in your head right now. Will you please take this medicine to help bring your fever down?"

"No, go away! You aren't even real! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Whoa Sammy, I'm real alright. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes you're Dean Winchester."

"Okay good, who are you?"

"This is stupid bullshit. I'm Samuel Joseph Winchell. My brother is Danny and he's an asshole. My dad is Don and he fucking hurts me. You're him aren't you? I'm dead because you're my dad right? I just said you fucking hurt me! This is the part where you laugh and tell me what I'm going to get, will make everything else feel like love pats, right?"

"No Sammy, I'm Dean, your big brother. You are not a Winchell but a Winchester."

"No get away from me," Sam pushed Dean with all of the strength he had left. "I believed you last time you were here and look what it got me! Go ahead and look at the stripes that the belt caused all because I wanted you to be my brother. Then you turned into my dad and took a belt to my ass again. I won't go through that again. So just give me the pills that you gave me before school so then pain will go away long enough to sleep."

Dean was pissed at Azazel, that son of a bitch is going to die, but this was about Sammy and he had to focus. He wasn't sure what to do or say to get Sammy to realize that he was his brother but if Sam was willing to take some meds, he just might believe him once the fever dissipated.

"Okay, I'll go get those pills and be right back." Dean announced.

Dean went back into the other room and calmed himself down. He had to help Sammy any way he could. He seriously thought about calling dad for advice but instantly thought against it. He would keep that at the back of his mind for an emergency. He walked back in and offered Sam the medicine and Sammy took it willingly. Dean noticed that he had a little trouble swallowing. He must have a sore throat.

"Sammy, can I get in and hold you until the medicine kicks in or until Slater gets here?"

"Sure as long as you don't try that 'I'm your brother', bullshit okay?

"Okay we have a deal tiger," Dean replied climbing into the bed with his little brother.

He had to refrain from using full strength as he hugged on to Sammy. Dean's tears of relief fell uninhibited. He was so happy to have Sammy back but so sad at what they had done to his baby brother. It hurt that Sam didn't even know who he was. He knows it's because of what he went through and his fever but it doesn't lessen the blow.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Why did you call me tiger?" Sam asked as he remembered the nickname tiger from somewhere.

"Look we had a deal and I don't want to upset you by saying something to piss you off."

"Just tell me. I know it won't be real but even though I said not to tell me, tell me so I can dream of your family being mine."

"My family is yours Sammy. You are my little brother. Dad pissed you off and you ran away Sammy. Azazel found you and he made you believe you weren't you. But you are Samuel Joseph Winchester. Dad and Uncle Bobby will be here soon."

"Uncle Bobby, does he have a junk yard full of cars?" Sammy asked trying to stay awake

"Yeah Sammy he does. Do you have any other questions you want to ask me that might help you remember?"

"Yes, one is Azazel a demon?"

"Yes and he has 2 kids, Meg and Tom and they were keeping you here. They hurt you and made you think he was your "dad"."

"If you are really my brother, tell me the one thing that I would know only you would say to me."

"I can only think of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Bitch"

"Jerk, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Dean" Sammy broke down and sobbed. He held on to Dean like he was a life preserver. "I'm so sorry Dean. Is Azazel gone? Where's Daddy? Is he mad because I'm a demon's kid too? Does he not want me?"

Dean hugged his little brother back just as tightly and dropped a kiss on the top of his head and said, "Never think that Sam you and Dad fight that's what you do but Dad never stops loving you. We were going nuts looking for you. And you aren't Azazel's kid. That is just brainwashing bullshit. Now I need to call Dad and let him know I'm here. He is going to tear me a new one."

"Why, where does he think you are?"

"Umm, back at the motel room waiting on him and Uncle Bobby. He's called about 5 times already."

"Oh shit, he's going to kick both our asses." Sam said blinking rapidly.

"I think you're safe little buddy because you've had enough. I on the other hand, won't sit for a month. I was promised weekly spankings for a month if I came after you before he got here."

"Why didn't you wait? I'm sorry Dean all of this is my fault!" Sam's tears started again.

"Hey Sammy, I didn't wait because you're my little brother and I love you. I knew you were hurting and I'll be damned if I was going to sit on my butt while you're here alone and sick. Not happening if I can help it."

"Thanks Dean, I love you too. I'm really tired and Dean?"

"Yeah Tiger?"

"If you're gone when I wake up, I want you to know I'm sorry and I love you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you too Sammy, sorry I lost you."

"I ran you didn't lose me, my fau…" Sammy fell asleep.

Dean felt Sammy's head and noticed that his fever didn't seem to be dropping. Dean reached for his phone to get the ear blistering over with. He was going to call his dad.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Dean, where in the hell are you? You'd better have a DAMN good reason for not answering when I called you 5 times!" Dad yelled. He said other things just trying to dissipate his fears. He calmed down enough to finally ask, "Are you and Sammy okay?"

"Yes, we're both okay. We are still at the cabin. I demon proofed it. Sammy's fever's really high and he doesn't believe I'm his brother and you're his dad. I don't know what they did to him. I gave Sam something for his fever and if it isn't down in about 15 minutes, I'm getting him in the tub." Dean took a deep breath and decided it was now or never, he needed to apologize, "Dad, I'm sorry and I know we will have a LONG talk about this later but I had to come. I couldn't sit still knowing that Sam was within minutes of me and not go to him. I won't even fight any punishment you give me. I just hope you find a way to understand and forgive me."

"So, it wasn't a trap?" John can't respond to the rest of Dean's comment without anger so he acts like nothing was said.

Dean is a little upset that his dad doesn't respond to his tirade but answers, "no sir," just the same. "I checked the area for signs. I had salt rounds and holy water and went in cautiously."

"I don't care how the Hell you went in, you were told NOT to go in without ME! I get it Dean, I really do but do you get it from my point of view? My youngest son is kidnapped and being held by a demon. Azazel is also upset that 'we' let Sammy runaway. Now he calls you instead of me, to tell you that Sammy's sick, knowing that you would want to get to Sammy. What if he would have been waiting for you to show up? He already killed your mom; what would have prevented him from killing you so I only had Sam to focus on?"

"I do understand dad." Dean said sadly. "I know this won't make a difference on whatever punishment you decide to give me but I thought about it being a trap and yellow-eyes hurting me. I also figured out Sam's reaction if he did hurt or kill me. Azazel wouldn't have stood a chance of getting Sam to cooperate with him if he hurt me and I think he knew it. Daddy its Sammy, I'm sorry but I had to take the risk and I'll accept my punishments accordingly."

"Okay, let's just agree to drop the subject until later. Check your brother's fever, then explain to me what you meant about him thinking you were lying about being his brother."

"Okay, when I got here asked if it was really me. Then he asked where my little brother Slater was. I guess they made him believe he was Samuel Winchell not Winchester and he had a brother Danny and Dad Don. Dad they hurt him really bad. That bastard whipped him so hard he was bleeding in spots. How could they do that to him?" Dean said, and then he couldn't talk anymore because of the lump in his throat and the tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey sport, calm down a little for me. We are in Flagstaff and will be there in about 10 minutes if not before. What was Sammy's temperature?" John said trying to calm Dean down. He was still angry with him but all of that could wait.

"It's 103 Dad. It hasn't really dropped any."

"Dean Listen, go and run a lukewarm bath. Too hot and it will cause his temperature to go up, too cold and his body will go into shock mode and keep the heat in. Do you think he can sit up enough in the tub?"

"No sir, I think sitting at all is going to be hard. I'll get sweats on and sit in the tub and hold him. Should I leave his t-shirt on? That is all he has on. I guess Sammy never pulled his shorts back up after the whipping he was getting while Azazel was talking to me."

"He was whipping Sammy? When were you going to tell me that? He did that same shit with me." John was yelling.

"Sorry Dad, there was nothing you could about it so I thought I would save you some of the hurt and helpless feelings until we got to him. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Dean thank you, now go get Sam in the tub. We'll be there shortly."

"Dad, there is a service road to the right of the college take it until you see the Impala, but with the truck you may be able to make it to the cabin. Dad, please hurry and get here. Sam thought you didn't want him anymore because you found out he's got demon blood in him."

"I'm going to enjoy killing that bastard. We're on the way sport, get that fever down."

Dean went to run the bath water. He forgot he didn't have his bag with him so he couldn't get any sweats. He decided to check the dresser, since he knew he was too big to fit into anything of Sammy's. He was in luck; he found a pair of sweats. They must be Rufus' but they'll work for what he needed them for. He changed leaving nothing on but the sweats, gathered his little brother in his arms and carried the frail boy towards the tub. He prayed that this would work. He hugged Sammy tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Dean, you're still here."

"Yep little brother I'm not going anywhere."

"So, you're still my brother and not Slater's."

"I don't know any Slater so I guess I'm all yours. But hey if Slater is a better little brother than you, maybe I should meet him." Dean joked.

"You're such a jerk." Sam slapped at Dean but was too weak to put any force behind it.

"And you little bitch are stuck with me as a big brother forever."

"I can live with that. Don't want to break in another brother. One jerk is enough. Sam stared up at Dean when he stepped into the tub still holding on to him and asked, "Dean what are you doing? I can take a bath by myself."

"I've got you Sammy just let me do this."

Sam was embarrassed when he realized that he wasn't wearing any pants and little bits of memories came back to him. He just kind of went limp and withdrew into him self.

"Hey tiger, its okay stay with me Sammy please. Listen, we need to get your fever down and with you being so weak, I figured that you could sit up easier with my help, that and the fact that I can't bare to let go of you yet. I've never been more scared in my life then when I realized you were gone."

Dean felt Sammy's tears hitting his arms. He felt like such an ass making Sammy cry after everything he's had to endure. He ignored the tears and just wrapped his arms around Sammy and held tight. He rested his chin on Sammy's head after he dropped another kiss on it. No it wasn't normal for Dean to show such affection but he needed it right now and it couldn't hurt Sammy either or at least he didn't think it would.

"Tiger are you okay?"

"No, I feel like a helpless baby. Here I am sitting is a tub with nothing on but a t-shirt being held by my big brother and my ass is on fire, because of a demon decided to use is as a belt holder. I feel like shit and am not really sure right now if you are here or if my Dad, Don, is going to start laughing at me again for being so gullible and take his belt to me some more. I just want to get out of this fucking cabin and go home. Shit we don't even have a home do we" 'Sam burst into tears at the last statement.

"Sammy, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're sick and weak from the fever. Yes, your ass looks like rungs of a ladder but that isn't your fault. Azazel did this to you. Dad and Bobby will be here soon and we will go to the motel until you are better then we are going to Uncle Bobby's. Dad is taking time off and we are going to hang out and the four of us are going to heal as a family. Okay? So I want you to just lean back here are shut up."

"Thanks Dean, I needed that!" Sammy said as he rested his head against Dean's chest. "So Dad is on his way with Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah kiddo they should be here in any minute."

"How mad are they going to be at me?"

"Sammy, they're going to be so happy to see you that they won't care about the rest of the crap."

Dean grabbed a washcloth and started to wet Sam's face and hair trying to bring down his fever. Sam finally relaxed and allowed Dean to take care of him. He would never admit it but he actually loved the attention, because truth be told, he had missed his brother.

"So are you saying I'm not going to get in trouble for all of this?"

"No, I can't guarantee any of that. I can tell you that when you first left, all I wanted to do was find you and kick your ass. The longer you were gone the less and less I cared about punishing you and the more I cared about finding you safe. Then when I found out Azazel had you, I just wanted you back."

"So you aren't going to spank me for lying to you and running away on your watch"

"No Sammy, I'm not going to spank you. You've had enough. I forgive you but I'm going to ground you for forever. You'll be about um let's see, 35 before I let you go anywhere without me and that's just going to get the mail at the road."

Sammy laughed and it was the best sound Dean's ears have ever heard. He loved his little brother and was happy that he's been found. They just sat there and didn't say anything. Dean kept wetting the washcloth and wiping Sam's forehead. They just enjoyed being together again, nothing else needed to be said and Sammy drifted off to sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby was driving John as fast as he could. They spotted the side road right where Dean said it was. They got to the Impala and John told bobby to drive around it and keep going. Around a couple of more turns they spotted the cabin. The Truck was barely in park when John jumped from it. He had his lock pick out because he wasn't going to knock and have Dean try to answer in case he was still giving Sammy a bath. As John got close to the door he heard Sam and Dean laugh and it was the best noise he had ever heard in his life.

Bobby was right behind John. He smiled at the boys laughing too. He decided to do a perimeter check while John went in to check on his boys. That way they could have a few minutes privacy.

John, knowing that they were okay, still ran in and found his way to the bathroom. He had to see his Sammy for himself. He stood in the doorway and just looked at his two sons with his eyes filling with tears. They were both here and were both safe. Regardless of what they had all endured they were back together again and could work through the rest. John moved just inside the door to allow Bobby room to see the boys for him self. Bobby reached over and squeezed John on the shoulder to show his support.

"Hey dad," Dean whispered a little ashamed of his blatant disobedience.

"Hi Dean," John walked over and ruffled Deans hair and smiled down at his son. He crouched down and asked, "How's his fever?"

"Better from what I can tell. Will you help me get him out?"

"Slide his T-shirt off and hand him to me."

Dean did what John asked and slid Sam's wet t-shirt off and delicately handed Sam to Dad. Bobby had left the room in search of clothes for Sam. John carried his fragile looking son back to the bedroom and dried him off and gasped when he saw the damage that Azazel did to his baby. Bobby got all teary eyed him self. John dressed him in the t-shirt Bobby handed him, toed off his boots and climbed into bed holding on to his son. He just couldn't bear to let him go yet. John had a feeling wither Sammy liked it or not, he was going to be clingy for a while. He sat there and carded his hand through Sam's hair. Sam started to stir.

"Hey tiger," John said. "How're you feeling?"

"Rough sir." Sam stiffened then he buried his face from his dad's sight as Dean entered the room.

"No need to be so formal son." John stated as he reached for Sam's chin to pull his face up. "Sammy, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from any of this."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The tears started falling and Sammy was sobbing.

John held on to his son as if his life depended on it. Then rubbed circles on his back and was careful not to let Sam shift and put any unnecessary pressure on his aching backside.

"Listen to me Sam." John raised Sam's eyes back to meet his own. "I'm sorry we fought and that you felt you had to runaway. I don't care what bullshit yellow-eyes told you. You aren't his son in ANY way! You're my and your mom's son. Your family is Dean, Uncle Bobby and me. That's it. And we love you!"

"I love you too dad. I thought you'd hate me for having some of the blood of the thing that killed mom in me. I thought you wouldn't want me any more, that you couldn't stand to even look at me."

"Sammy, listen to me for a second okay?" Bobby asked sitting on the bed rubbing Sam's back. I have a question, how long ago did he supposedly give you the blood?"

"When I was 6 months old." Sam replied quietly "The night he killed my mom."

"Okay, so you've had it almost all of your life so far?"

"Yes sir, I'm no different than what you and my dad hunt! I'm a monster!" Sam's tried to look away but Bobby held him firm and brushed away Sammy's tears.

This broke the hearts of all three of the others in the room. The baby of their family thought of himself as a monster.

"That's not true" was echoed around the room.

"Sam, you're a good kid! You are one of the greatest kids I know. So, if you've had this in you all along, then it's not making you a monster. You're still just Sam to us."

"Don't you see? I yell and fight with dad all the time. I planned all of this, well not the demon part but running away here. Both of those things are evil. I had almost 2 weeks of it just being me and bones. So it's there convincing me to do bad things."

"Sam those are normal growing up things that almost all kids do! Some are just better than others. You're smart and can obviously plan things out. I think we need to use you more when we plan our hunts. What I'm saying is you are not different to any of us now that we know you might have demon blood in you than you were before you ran away and we found out. You're still our Sammy and we all love you the same now as we did then. Nothing has changed and nothing is different. Do you understand that?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir I think I do Uncle Bobby. It shouldn't make any sense but I see what you are talking about. I'm sorry I worried you too!"

"Trust me when I say we will talk about this later! I won't spank you but there is plenty of Latin to translate and memorize, then lines to write and work to be done at my place. We clear?"

"Yes sir we're clear!" Sam said then looked up at his surrogate uncle and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bobby proclaimed as he leaned over and kissed Sam's head. "How about I run back to town and get us some grub? Sammy, do you want anything special to eat?

"I want some soup anything but tomato!" Sammy exclaimed then added a 'Please Uncle Bobby' when his dad cleared his throat.

"You got it tiger. John, are we headed out later or crashing here?"

"Please let's go. Get me out of here please Daddy; I don't want to think about what happened here. "

"Okay we go after we eat. Dean?" Bobby declared.

"Yes sir."

"Work on getting this place cleaned back up. I promised Rufus we would leave it in good condition." Bobby ordered. "Oh, do you need anything from the Impala since I've got to pass her?"

"Yes sir, I'll clean up. No, I don't need anything thank you."

Dean went to find cleaning supplies and then headed to the bathroom to start cleaning in there. Bobby headed to the truck to go get some food and John stayed on the bed holding on to Sammy. Neither one of them said anything just clung to each other and wouldn't let go. After about 10 minutes John felt Sam's breathing even out and looked down, Sammy was asleep. John carded his fingers through Sam's hair and let a few tears fall.

"Mary, I got him back. I promise I'll take better care of them. I'm doing a shitty job so far. You'd be so angry about the choices I've made raising them. I'm so sorry. I swear to you that bastard will die for what he did to you and Sammy. That yellow-eyed son of a bitch had the audacity to claim he Sammy was his as well as ours. Mar, I love you. I'll try to be a better father to our sons." John whispered to his dead wife.

"You're a good dad, strict as hell, but a good dad." Dean whispered from the doorway. "We both understand why you are so hard on us. It's to protect us. We don't like it, but we get it dad." Dean finished by sitting on the other side of Sammy.

"Thanks Dean," Dad rubbed a hand down his cheek. "Don't think that will save you ass though, it won't."

"I didn't expect it to." Dean smiled leaning into Dad hand. "Will Sammy be okay daddy? Do you see what they did to him?"

"Yeah Dean, he'll be okay. We'll make sure of it!"

Dean climbed in next to Sammy. Cleaning abandoned because it took him too far away from Sam. He started the bathroom as Uncle Bobby requested but slowly gravitated to Sam. He just needed the reassurance that Sammy was there with them, that they had found him for real.

Bobby got back to an anxious Bones. He was outside the door to the cabin awaiting Bobby's arrival. He opened the door and noticed it was too quiet. He prayed that nothing or no one got his family when he left. He set the food down on the counter so he had access to his gun. He got it out as he slowly swept the area looking for any signs of danger. He was afraid of what he might find when he looked in the bedroom. He lowered his gun and a smile spread across his gruff face. There lying like an Oreo cookie was John and Dean with Sam sandwiched in between. Bobby went back into the kitchen and put their food in the fridge. He got Bones some food and took his dinner to the couch to eat. He turned on the TV and leaned back to watch something. He put his feet on the coffee table and started eating his burger, thinking that for a brief moment in time all was right in the world, his family was all safe and accounted for. They had a long recovery ahead of them but they could get it done together.

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who stuck by me through the journey of my first story. Thank you for the comments, encouragement, followers and those who favored this story. Thank you to Trumansshell for being my beta and her constant encouragement {contractions, contractions, contractions, I might learn one day, lol}. How many of you want a follow up**? (Life at Bobby's)


End file.
